


[IT] You taste like camomile and freedom

by laurelleghuleh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate to Love, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is a Sex God (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelleghuleh/pseuds/laurelleghuleh
Summary: Ad una nota criminale dell'Underground viene ordinato di uccidere quattro soldati del Corpo di Ricerca, Erwin, Levi, Isabel e Farlan, ma qualcosa nel suo piano va storto. Verrà costretta ad arruolarsi e a sottostare al capitano Levi. Ma la ragazza ha un'altra missione da portare a termine. I titani, il fato dell'umanità e il destino della ragazza, irrimediabilmente intrecciato con quello di Levi, stravolgeranno completamente i suoi piani e anche quelli del capitano."Tu sai di camomilla... e anche di libertà. O almeno credo. Non so davvero di cosa si tratti in realtà, cosa voglia dire essere liberi, ma qui, sulla tua pelle riesco a percepirlo. Mi sembra di riconoscerlo".
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Note iniziali + Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You taste like camomile and freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375010) by [laurelleghuleh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelleghuleh/pseuds/laurelleghuleh). 



**NOTE INIZIALI + PROLOGO**

AN:

Ciao a tutti, io sono **Laurelle**! Alcune note prima di iniziare:

\- Questa è la **prima** volta che pubblico una fan fiction (e in realtà che ne scrivo anche una in generale). Avevo iniziato a pubblicarla in inglese (sul mio profilo Wattpad, AO3 e Tumblr trovate anche l'altra versione), come esercizio per migliorare la mia scrittura nell'altra lingua e anche per cimentarmi in qualcosa di nuovo. Poi mi è presa un po' la mano e ho deciso di tradurla. Cercherò di aggiornarle contemporaneamente.

\- Mi farebbe piacere avere un vostro feedback sulla storia, quindi commentate a volontà. Ve ne sarei immensamente grata.

\- Ovviamente i personaggi di Attack on Titan **non** sono di mia proprietà, come anche le fan art che utilizzerò. Cercherò man mano di segnalarvi gli autori.

\- La presente fan fiction ha preso ispirazione principalmente dallo **spin-off su Levi** ( _The birth of Levi_ il fumetto e _No Regrets_ l'OVA) e gli eventi iniziano successivamente a quanto accaduto in quella storia. Se non conosceste quanto successo, la storia che ho scritto dovrebbe comunque ricapitolare gli eventi salienti. 

\- So già che sicuramente qualche minorenne leggerà questa storia (nonostante il tag per i contenuti "maturi"), patti chiari amicizia lunga, leggetela con cautela. Ci saranno contenuti maturi, forti, dalla violenza esplicita al sesso. Stesso discorso vale per il linguaggio utilizzato. Cercherò di avvisarvi nello specifico ma insomma, _ora che lo sai sallo_. Mi raccomando, non fatelo a casa e per qualsiasi cosa scrivetemi. Sono qui per tutti voi.

\- Vi lascio qui un **link** da guardare e se volete anche commentare, dove troverete **tutti i personaggi della storia** , tranne Levi che è in pratica uguale all'originale tranne per il fatto che è più alto (1,75 ca). Con il passare del tempo, verrà aggiornato con nuove informazione. Ecco il link:<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ga1RjsWEl6pY-rwi4eiRXlYnhLKtG5Advvts3vpYflg/edit?usp=sharing>

Vabbè mo basta iniziamo.

* * *

PROLOGO

Pungente. L'odore dell'Underground ha sempre avuto qualcosa di così pungente, che non riuscivi a togliertelo di dosso, dai pensieri. Un odore che sapeva dello sporco, della corruzione e della morte che vi regnavano. Non potevi evitarlo: ti avrebbe seguito ovunque, sempre.

Eppure, per un breve momento, avresti potuto sfuggirgli. Durante i miei soliti e sconclusionati giri per la capitale sotterranea, grazie ad un dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale che avevo acquistato al mercato nero, ero riuscita a giungere in un luogo segreto, un piccolo angolo di pace. Lì avresti potuto percepire una leggera brezza sulla pelle, gustare una sottile fetta di azzurro cielo e concerti di sognare, anche solo per un po'.

Nell'Undergound non era permesso molto di più. Sognare era in qualche modo impossibile e quel pungente odore mi impediva persino di formulare un minimo pensiero di senso compiuto.

Quel puzzo era peggiore soprattutto quando me lo sentivo addosso, sulla pelle, sulle mani dove scorreva il sangue del corpo senza vita della mia vittima, nelle mie tasche dove finivano i soldi sporchi di un ultimo lavoro e lo sentivo nelle lacrime di qualcuno che piangeva dalla mia ultima scena del crimine.

Qualche volta, era troppo persino per una come me, la più grande ricercata dell'Underground. Peggio, l'antagonista della mia stessa storia.

Tre anni prima ero riuscita a fuggire da un bordello dove lavoravo, grazie a un – diciamo – benefattore e da allora avevo dedicato la mia intera vita a salvare le mie sorelle, ancora trattenute lì. In particolare una di loro, Abigail, la mia unica e vera sorella – da quello che ricordo, arrivammo entrambe lì da un orfanotrofio.

Rubavo, uccidevo, mi facevo dei nuovi alleati – e anche dei nuovi nemici. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per guadagnare quanto necessario per ottenere dei pass per tutte noi, dei pass per la superficie. Ma non era mai abbastanza. I nobili si prendevano gioco di noi povera gente, si crogiolavano nell'aumentare costantemente il prezzo per il passaggio e per i documenti necessari ad ottenere la nuova cittadinanza.

A quel punto ero senza speranze. Acciecata dalla vendetta i miei crimini divennero più efferati che mai. Non sapevo più chi ero. 

Una notte, uno dei miei compagni mi disse che qualcuno di molto potente aveva urgente bisogno di parlarmi di una questione di vita o di morte. Accettai. Dopotutto era un cliente. E nuovi clienti volevano dire nuovi soldi, più soldi.

"Fidati, minimo sforzo massima resa. Un gioco da ragazzi per una come te" disse l'uomo incappucciato.

"Ti ascolto" 

"Quattro obiettivi, su, in superficie. Quattro obiettivi per più di quanto oro tu abbia mai visto in vita tua, quattro pass e un posto per vivere in superficie"

"Stronzate. Chi cazzo vuoi farmi uccidere? Il re?"

"Ragazzina, non ho molto tempo. Quattro obiettivi, ci stai?"

"Inizia a chiamare le pompe funebri"

_Quattro obiettivi tra i soldati del Corpo di Ricerca, quattro nomi, quattro volti: Erwin, Levi, Isabel e Farlan. Loro al posto nostro, loro per la nostra libertà. Quattro pass non saranno sufficienti per tutte noi, ma pagherò, pagherò con l'oro gli altri biglietti. Sì, andrà tutto bene. Ce la farò. Questa volta ce la farò._


	2. Due ali, per volare dove?

**DUE ALI, PER VOLARE DOVE?**

Ancora frastornata, provai ad alzare la testa e recuperare un po' di forza nelle gambe, ma fallii miseramente. Avevo provato a mettere un piede a terra, per stabilizzarmi, ma semplicemente non ci riuscivo, non riuscivo a muovere nessun muscolo. Mi sentivo così debole che era impossibile persino tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Ti conviene non muoverti, sei ancora sotto shock" mi avvisò il biondino. Beh, il comandante.

In shock. Sì, probabilmente. I miei ricordi erano così offuscati e non riuscivo a trovarne il senso. Le ultime ore sembravano i ricordi confusi di qualcun altro.

Poi mi colpì come un treno. Quella sciocca espressione sul volto del gigante mentre provava ripetutamente ad uccidermi, i suoi pugni, il suo ghigno e poi una voce: "La nuca! Tagliagli la nuca!"

_Levi? Era stato Levi a salvarmi il culo?_

Provai nuovamente a tenere la testa alta ed eccolo lì, accanto al suo comandante: il solo e unico capitano Levi.

"Non preoccuparti, ragazzina, sono qui solo per farti un paio di semplici domande. Rispondimi e vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ok?" disse con grande calma Erwin, aprendo il cancello.

Qualcosa dentro di me si accese e un'improvvisa forza rinvigorì le mie gambe. Mi alzai, tentando stupidamente di fuggire. Che cosa credevo di fare? Fuggire? Ancora ammanettata?

Levi mi acciuffò prontamente e con entrambe le mani mi rispinse a terra.

"Eh così non va bene, prigioniera. Mi hai deluso profondamente. Ti ho appena detto di rispondere alle mie domande, non di fuggire. Sei dura di comprendonio? O sei per caso sorda? _Non è sorda, vero?_ " chiese bisbigliando a Levi, che ancora mi stava fissando imperturbabile.

"Allora riprendiamo dal principio, ok? Io sono Erwin, questo è Levi. Tu chi sei? E soprattutto, che cazzo stavi facendo qui stanotte?"

La testa mi cadde pesantemente verso il petto, mentre contemplavo il da farsi. Ero incatenata, debole, disorientata, completamente persa.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Aveva fallito. Avevo semplicemente fallito. La missione era andata a puttane e cosa più importante, ero venuta meno alla promessa di salvare le mie sorelle, e Abigail. Sarebbe stato meglio morire lì, tanto ormai ero completamente inutile. Ero spacciata.

Un immenso senso di frustrazione scompaginava i miei pensieri, all'improvviso interrotti da un dolore lancinante. Un calcio, dritto in faccia, era appena stato sferrato da Levi, che impassibilmente mi disse "Meglio che parli ora prima che ti spacchi tutti i denti".

"Forza ragazza, qual è il tuo nome?" insistette Erwin.

"Irrilevante" sentenziai, lasciando che un rivolo di sangue cadesse dalla mia bocca sul pavimento.

"Ah, pubblico difficile stasera" scherzò Erwin "Allora, prossima domanda. Che cosa ci facevi qui, tesoro, a quest'ora della notte?"

Se dovevo morire, almeno volevo che quei due stronzi sapessero con chi avevano a che fare. Una maligna, seppur soffocata, risata mi scappò di bocca. Leccai il sangue dalle mie labbra, tirai forte di naso e poi sarcasticamente annunciai "Mah, sai, ero qui per regolare due conti, comandante... Per caso il nome Nicholas Lobov ti dice qualcosa, _testone_?"

Levi mi colpì ancora, con un altro, questa volta abbastanza prevedibile, calcio, dritto nello stomaco. E un altro grumo di sangue volò dalla mia bocca, ora spalancata per il dolore. Non mi sentivo quasi più la faccia.

Erwin bloccò Levi con una mano sola e dall'alto mi guardò "Mh... Beh, ti dirò. Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Ma lascia che ti ponga la stessa domanda, dolcezza: sai per caso chi è Nicholas Lobov davvero? Hai la minima idea del casino in cui ti sei appena cacciata?"

No, in realtà non ce l'avevo. Così rimasi in silenzio. Avrei voluto parlare, dire semplicemente qualcosa, lottare, ma in verità non sapevo molto di più di quel semplice " _Quattro obiettivi, uccidili e sarai libera"_.

"Ah...Bene. Dato che sono un uomo misericordioso e penso di aver compreso in che tipo di situazione ci troviamo, ti spiegherò ogni cosa, prigioniera. Noi, i soldati del Corpo di Ricerca combattiamo i giganti, ce la mettiamo tutta, ogni giorno, per aiutare il mondo, ma siamo estremamente al verde. Non solo, ma siamo anche costantemente ostacolati da alcuni nobili che piuttosto che aiutare l'umanità preferirebbero quelle stesse risorse per futili cause. Le loro cause. Niente di nuovo, giusto? Beh, uno di loro in particolare, il tuo caro Lobov, non era molto d'accordo con il lasciarci ottenere maggiori rifornimenti e fondi per le nostre missioni e ha così maldestramente tentato di mettersi contro di noi. Contro di me. Ma non sono nato ieri e l'ho fatto fuori prima che riuscisse a fare qualcosa. Sì, piccola, Lobov è terra per ceci ora. Mi dispiace annunciarti che purtroppo sei stata utilizzata per una stupida, piccola e insensata vendetta".

Si fermò lì e guardò l'espressione confusa che dovevo aver dipinta sulla mia faccia, mentre cercavo di metabolizzare tutta la storia. Così disse "Ti dirò, sono piuttosto curioso a questo punto: cosa ti avrà mai promesso per farti accettare? Per rischiare in questo modo la tua vita contro dei soldati?"

" _Quattro pass_..." cercai di articolare con un filo di voce.

"Cosa? Non sento un cazzo, ragazzina"

"Quattro pass" tossii "Oro, quattro pass e una casa in superficie"

"Ahaha, hai sentito Levi, quattro pass per due soldati. Valiamo doppi-"

"No" Lo interruppi "Quattro biglietti per quattro obiettivi"

"E chi altro allora? Chi altro voleva morto Lobov?" mi chiese Erwin.

"Una certa Isabel... e-e un certo... Farlan" balbettai.

Ancora. E poi ancora. Levi iniziò a calciarmi ripetutamente, con una violenza inaudita, al punto che quasi persi conoscenza. Ma fortunatamente Erwin lo fermò quasi subito.

"Levi, calmati... Non poteva sapere" disse tenendolo fermo con entrambe le braccia. Poi si rivolse a me "Mi dispiace, arrivi tardi anche per quello. Sono morti. Li hanno presi prima i giganti"

Non riuscivo a pensare bene per il dolore, ma riuscì a metabolizzare quell'informazione e soprattutto quell'improvvisa rabbia di Levi. Quella Isabel e quel Farlan dovevano essere dei suoi compagni, o peggio, suoi amici... qualcuno a lui vicino.

Provai un po' di empatia verso di lui. Ero... dispiaciuta. Profondamente dispiaciuta. Sembrava essere stato visibilmente turbato dalle mie parole. Avevo provato ad uccidere qualcuno a cui lui teneva, persone che per giunta gli erano già state portate via. Mi meritavo davvero di morire.

I miei occhi iniziarono ad inumidirsi e pensai di non essermi mai sentita così miserabile come in quel momento. Ma la voce di Erwin catturò di nuovo la mia attenzione e così alzai a stento il mento per ascoltarlo meglio: "Tu, un'ultima domanda. Promesso. Dove hai preso quel dispositivo tridimensionale che avevi? E chi ti ha insegnato come usarlo?"

Ingoiai e risposi immediatamente, puntando gli occhi al pavimento, tremando e temendo un altro efferato calcio di Levi: "Li ho vinti. Li ho vinti al mercato nero. Giù nella capitale sotterranea" Mi fermai un secondo per riprendere fiato "Ci sono davvero pochi esemplari, ma è abbastanza facile notarli... diciamo che attirano l'attenzione, ecco" Un'altra piccola pausa "Nessuno mi ha insegnato come usarli. Ho passato mesi ad osservarli e una volta ottenuti sapevo già cosa fare. Più o meno. Ecco tutto"

"Ah allora impari in fretta, fantastico" disse Erwin.

"No. E' l'Undergound. Ti insegna ad adattarti. O nuoti o affoghi"

Levi si irrigidì improvvisamente. Al contrario, Erwin si era piuttosto ringalluzzito con quel mio discorsetto "Ah! Questo è lo spirito giusto, prigioniera! Ed è questo il motivo per cui ho una proposta da farti! Una proposta che non potrai rifiutare..."

Non sembravo essere l'unica confusa da quelle parole. La fronte di Levi si era arricciata, proprio come qualche ora prima quando ero sfuggita alla sua presa. Ancora in silenzio si voltò per guardare il suo comandante. Un punto interrogativo proprio in mezzo ai suoi occhi. " _Di che cazzo stai parlando?_ " bisbigliò ad Erwin.

"Allora, cara, facciamo un piccolo riassunto delle puntate precedenti. Tu sei venuta qui, per ucciderci e per guadagnarti la libertà, giusto? Ma sfortunatamente, due dei tuoi target erano già fuori gioco e gli altri due ti hanno pure catturata. Ora, possiamo fare questo. Possiamo scortarti dalla polizia che sicuramente ti rinchiuderà di nuovo in galera per questo e chissà quali altre marachelle fatte in passato. Oppure. Oppure, potresti unirti a noi..."

" ** _COSA?_** " urlammo in sincrono io e Levi.

"Oppure. _Fatemi finire_. Potresti unirti a noi. Lasciarci sfruttare le tue capacità per un bene più grande e... Sai, questa situazione mi fa un po' ridere. Non è la prima volta che stringo un patto simile con un criminale dell'Underground...." sogghignò Erwin, guardando con uno sguardo di sfida Levi. Ma il capitano sembrò non fare una piega.

_Che cazzo vuole dire? Cioè, qualcuno dall'Undergournd è scappato e si è arruolato nella Legione Esplorativa? Ma dai._ _E io scusa? Cosa dovrei fare?_

Erwin si avvicinò improvvisamente a me, guardandomi dritto nei miei occhi ancora lucidi. Dopo avermi scrutata attentamente disse: "Sarai un soldato. Aiuterai l'umanità e sarai libera. O perlomeno sarai in superficie. Ci siamo intesi?"

Non dissi nulla, anche se il mio silenzio parlò più forte di qualsiasi risposta. Non c'era molto altro che potessi fare a quel punto. E almeno ero viva. Essere vivi voleva dire un'altra chance per salvare le mie sorelle, per portare a termine la mia vera missione. E pensai che in fin dei conti quella poteva essere solo una situazione temporanea.

"Lo prendo come un sì allora. Dormi bene, prigioniera" disse il comandante.

"Dafne"

I due uomini, che già erano usciti dal cancello, si voltarono insieme al suono della mia flebile voce.

"Mi chiamo Dafne" riecheggiai nella mia piccola, putrida cella, guardandoli con fare di sfida, un'ultima volta.

LEVI'S POV

_Che cazzo è appena successo?_

Dopo l'interrogatorio, seguii Erwin lungo i corridoi, non proferendo parola e mantenendo la mia solita calma. Ma arrivati di fronte alla sua camera decisi di parlare: "Non sono d'accordo. Per niente d'accordo. Non possiamo ancora fidarci di lei".

" _Levi_ " disse lui come per farmi la paternale.

"No. Non iniziare con _Levi_. E se fosse ancora in contatto con i nobili? Se fosse una spia e tutta questa storia fosse un bluff? Se-"

"Ed è per questo che tu la sorveglierai" dichiarò "Giorno e notte, se possibile".

"Fai sul serio, Erwin?"

"Fammi finire, Levi. Teniamola ancora una notte laggiù. Così, come monito. Poi appena sorge il sole, vai a prenderla e dalle la stanza accanto alla tua, tanto ormai Tom non c'è più, così potrai tenerla meglio sott'occhio. Falle fare un piccolo tour del quartier generale, dalle un po' di linee guida su quello che facciamo, gli spazi, le attività. Poi falle fare pranzo con i suoi compagni e portala ad allenamento con i tuoi. Fine della giornata. Ripetere fino alla prossima spedizione. Non vedo l'ora di vederla in azione..." Fece una pausa "Ci siamo intesi, capitano?"

"Tch. Sono qui per fare fuori i giganti, non per fare da babysitter ad una ladruncola" protestai.

"Ascolta Levi, sapevo che prima o poi una cosa del genere sarebbe accaduta. I nobili non se la smetteranno mai di metterci i bastoni fra le ruote, quindi è meglio un alleato in più oggi che un nemico domani. Dalle una chance, come noi abbiamo fatto con te, non dimenticartelo. Ma poi cosa pensi? Quando siete arrivati tu, Isabel e Farlan avevamo uomini ovunque per starvi dietro, tre solo per te. Mi dispiace, è una procedura standard per i novellini..." se ne andò ridacchiando Erwin, lasciandomi lì, mentre lo guardavo andarsene con uno sguardo disgustato.

_Simpatico. Veramente simpatico. Mi sto sbellicando dalle risate, guarda._

Decisi di tornarmene in camera dove un'altra notte insonne mi aspettava, mentre la testa mi scoppiava di domande. _Cosa cazzo era appena successo?_

Una ragazza dall'Underground. Dafne. _Dafne_. Una ragazza dall'Underground. Un'altra pedina di Lobov. Proprio come me. Perchè mi sentivo così confuso? Frustrato? E' solo una ragazza. Solo una ragazza dall'underground. Beh, un criminale. Giusto, un criminale, proprio come me.

Un paio di ali della libertà stampate sulla mia schiena non sarebbero mai riuscite a lavare via il mio passato, i miei peccati.

Provavo una leggera empatia per lei. Ero... dispiaciuto. Alla fine anche lei era stata graziata, le era stata concessa un'altra chance in questa vita, proprio come me.

Quella notte, i ricordi del mio passato e del suo volto si intrecciarono, mescolandosi in una melodia ad intermittenza che mi tenne sveglio, inquieto, tutta la notte. Ad essere sinceri, il sole era già sorto quando avevo fatto ritorno nella mia stanza, ma la sveglia generale suonò solo un paio di ore dopo. Era tempo di andare a prenderla.

Scesi nella prigione sotterranea e la trovai lì, ancora addormentata, mentre riposava la testa sulle ginocchia. Il suo naso era rivolto verso il cancello, i suoi occhi si contraevano irrequieti, mentre le sue labbra cercavano di rimanere chiuse. Non sembrava particolarmente agitata, ma sicuramente qualcosa nei suoi sogni la stava turbando.

Mi fermai ad osservarla per un po'. Ancora una volta il suo nome riecheggiò nella mia mente, poi quello di Lobov, di Isabel e di Farlan, quell'odore, l'odore dell'Underground.

Poi all'improvviso iniziò a lamentarsi nel sonno e a balbettare: "Abi... Abi... Abi...". Scossi la testa e decisi di entrare nella cella. Fu in quel momento che gridò "ABIGAIL!".

Si destò subito. Non riusciva a respirare correttamente, tremava e si guardava intorno, spaesata.

"Oi. Datti una calmata" le ordinai. Ma mi sembrò come se lei non fosse davvero lì.

DAFNE'S POV

_Dove mi trovo? Oh... La mia stanza. La mia vecchia stanza al bordello._

_"Dafne?" sentii. Era lei. "Sei tornata??" Avrei riconosciuto quella voce tra mille._

_"Abi..." bisbigliai stringendola forte a me. I suoi capelli, luminosi e profumati come sempre, la sua pelle soffice al mio tatto, la sua piccola figura stretta a me: niente era cambiato._

_"Dafne, allora sei tornata davvero! Quando mi porterai in superficie?" mi domandò impaziente._

_"Abi... non lo so... presto, presto, ti ci porterò presto, ma..."_

_Mi sentivo così confusa. Dov'ero? Cosa era appena accaduto?_

_"Ah, capisco... Non è ancora giunto il momento, vero? Non importa... Ora, sorella mia, devo proprio andare, ho un cliente tra dieci minuti..."_

_"Cosa?! Miss Martha mi aveva promesso che ti avrebbe dato un po' di tregua... o almeno ti avrebbe messo a fare altro..."_

_"Beh, da quando te ne sei andata, abbiamo perso alcuni di clienti e ci siamo dovute rimboccare un po' tutte le maniche. Ma Martha mi ha dato due giorni liberi a settimana! E mi ha anche detto che se voglio posso anche rifiutarmi di andare con i clienti malati!"_

_"Non era questo il nostro accordo..."_

_"Sorella, non ti preoccupare. Va tutto bene, ce la faccio, io sono Abigail, lo sai!_

_"Ancora con queste stronzate, Abi?! Credi ancora a Miss Martha e alle sue storielle del cazzo??"_

_"Questo non è assolutamente vero! E poi smettitela, sempre con queste parolacce quando parli, Dafne!!" sospirò stizzita, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi "Io sono Abigail, sono colei che porta la gioia al prossimo, colei che è d'aiuto al prossimo. La servizievole. Io sono una Abigail. Tu sei Dafne, quella che fugge, vince, è libera. Tu sei una Dafne"_

_"Non voglio sentire un'altra parola... Senti, Abi, tornerò presto e sarai libera anche tu, sarai una Dafne o come cavolo si dice anche tu, sarai..."_

_Le sue dolci mani raggiunsero il mio volto, accarezzandomi "No, Dafne, ferma... Io sto bene qui... Questa è la mia vita. E' sempre stata così dopotutto. Non farne un dramma, davvero, io sto bene, te lo prometto... E poi, ho una grande notizia da darti..."_

_Qualcuno bussò alla porta, interrompendoci "Abigail, la tua pausa è finita"_

_"Aaarrivoooo" gli gridò in risposta lei "Allora Dafne, sorella mia, torna presto, ok? Ti aspetto..."_

_"Ho detto, fine della pausa, Abigail" urlò l'uomo che aveva appena fatto irruzione nella stanza. Lui. Il padrone. Al suo solo pensiero mi veniva da sboccare, non riuscivo nemmeno ad articolare il suo nome nella mia testa._

_Le sue luride mani la agguantarono, mentre lei mi salutava divertita. Provai a raggiungerla, a prenderle la mano, a gridare ancora il suo nome che mi rimase, come un pensiero strozzato, in gola. Il volto di lui, alcuni centimetri sopra la sua testa, quel volto, mi davano allo stomaco e rimasi lì immobile, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa._

_La stanza intorno a noi iniziò a girare e i muri e il pavimento a crollare improvvisamente sotto i miei piedi. Gridai ancora il suo nome. Poi più nulla._

Non appena mi svegliai, mi ritrovai davanti un paio di stivali scuri. _E quello che cazzo era? Un sogno? Beh, più un incubo._

Rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto vidi Levi, che mi fissava con quella sua solita espressione indecifrabile.

Provai a calmarmi, a rallentare il mio battito. Sentivo male dappertutto: le mie braccia e le mie gambe erano così indolenzite da non sentirle quasi più, la mia bocca sapeva di sangue vecchio e la mia testa ancora pulsava incessantemente.

Guardando il capitano dissi "Che cazzo ti guardi? Ti è piaciuto così tanto ieri pestarmi a sangue? Vuoi un secondo round?"

"Tch. No, passo" disse lui, mezzo inginocchiandosi di fronte a me "Mi ci è voluto anche troppo per pulire i miei stivali da quel tuo sangue schifoso" continuò, mentre passava con il busto dietro la mia schiena per cercare le mie manette.

" _Ma ti avviso_ " disse sussurrando al mio orecchio " _ieri ci sono andato piano. La prossima volta non sarò così indulgente con te..._ " e poi mi rivolse uno sguardo di sfida. In silenzio.

" _Non vedo l'ora_ " lo provocai.

Ci fissammo ancora per un po', come a sfidarci silenziosamente, poi un click e mi sentii immensamente sollevata, anche solo per un attimo: le mie mani erano libere.

"Forza. Alzati, cadetto"

"Scusa, come diavolo mi hai chiamato?"

"Cadetto. Da oggi in poi tu sarai un cadetto. E io il tuo capitano. Sei stata assegnata alla mia squadra. Per cui... **capitano** " rimarcò puntando un dito verso se stesso " **cadetto** " aggiunse spingendomi per la spalla con l'indice.

" **Ho** " dissi rifacendogli il verso, imitandolo anche a gesti " **capito** ". Il mio indice era quasi sulla sua spalla, quando lo afferrò, tirandomi verso di lui, ad un paio di centimetri dalla sua faccia.

"Ascoltami bene. Adesso mi stai davvero facendo girare i coglioni. Ma ti avverto, stai scherzando con il fuoco. Un solo errore e ti faccio fuori. Quindi, dacci un taglio con questo tuo atteggiamento del cazzo o ci penserò io ad insegnarti una bella lezione. Ci siamo intesi?"

Deglutii. Non avevo paura di lui, eppure in quel momento avevo sentito qualcosa dentro di me, nello stomaco, qualcosa nelle viscere, andare completamente su di giri.

Mi rivolse un ultimo feroce sguardo prima di uscire dalla cella e senza guardarmi mi fece un gesto come per seguirlo fuori di lì. E così feci.

Lungo i corridoi mi spiegò alcune cose: l'organizzazione per i prossimi giorni, la struttura, la gerarchia e soprattutto le sue fottutissime regole.

Una cosa era certa, il capitano Levi non era un gran chiacchierone. Avevi speso davvero pochissime parole a frase. E per giunta aveva passato tutto il tempo a pulirsi e ripulirsi le mani. _Si stava pulendo per avermi toccato prima? Ma scherziamo? Questo sta di fuori_. Beh, in realtà come biasimarlo... ero un cumulo di sangue e sporcizia a quel punto. _Ma comunque dai, stai di fuori amico._

"Questa è la tua stanza. Ma guarda bene quella porta laggiù è la mia. Quindi non fare stronzate, ti tengo d'occhio"

"Allora sei proprio un pervertito"

"Tch. Forza, datti una mossa, vatti a dare una pulita e mettiti l'uniforme. Il pranzo verrà servito tra un'oretta giù in mensa. E' uno stanzone di fronte alla finestra dove ti ho beccata ieri notte. Non sarà difficile da trovare, vedrai che la tua memoria ti aiuterà. Non fare tardi, _cadetto_ ".

Annuii, completamente impassibile. Non volevo fargli credere di potermi toccare in alcun modo con quei suoi modi del cazzo. Chinai leggermente il capo e mi congedai.

Una volta entrata, pensai che la stanza non fosse poi così male. Non troppo grande e c'era davvero tutto il necessario: un letto ad una piazza e mezza e lì affianco, una scrivania con una sedia abbinata, entrambe sotto una larga finestra. Dall'altra parte della stanza, tra una piccola libreria e quello che sembrava un armadio, c'era una porticina. _Oh grazie al cielo, il bagno_ , pensai.

Mi ci precipitai, mi strappai di dosso quel poco che rimaneva dei miei vestiti e mi buttai in doccia.

L'acqua ormai bollente scorreva sul mio corpo tentando di scrostare via tutto lo sporco che sembrava non volersene andare dalla mia pelle. Ma i miei pensieri continuavano a distrarmi da quella piacevole sensazione di pace. Chiusi gli occhi, tentando di concentrarmi solo sul suono dell'acqua che scorreva, ma era impossibile. Mentre un leggero sollievo pervadeva il mio corpo, la mia mente ancora pulsava di parole, voci, immagini, che tra loro si rincorrevano.

_Abi, come stai? Cos'è questa grande notizia che devi darmi? Vengo presto a prenderti, te lo prometto._

_Capitano Levi. Dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa._ Il ricordo dei suoi intensi occhi grigi su di me improvvisamente si palesò di fronte a me, tra le mattonelle della doccia. E la sua stretta, che mi teneva così vicina a lui. Perchè non riuscivo a lavarmi di dosso anche le sue mani, il suo corpo vicino al mio?

L'acqua divenne improvvisamente gelida e prima che di finire congelata, saltai fuori dalla doccia. Erano veramente al verde. Comunque, ormai era tempo di andare a prepararsi.

Tornata nella mia stanza, sopra al mio nuovo letto, c'era l'uniforme. Mi infilai quel paio di pantaloni bianchi con la fascia marrone in vita, un paio di stivali, la camicia chiara e infine la famosa giacca del Corpo di Ricerca. E le loro dannatissime ali della libertà.

Aprii l'armadio e vi trovai fortunatamente uno specchio. _Che cazzo di strano_.

Perchè mi sentivo così bene in quell'uniforme? Devo ammettere che mi donava davvero, ma ero più colpita da qualcos'altro, da come mi faceva sentire vestire in quei panni. Era quasi confortevole. Mi sentivo al sicuro. Salva. Forse lo ero davvero.

O forse era la sensazione di appartenere a qualcosa. A qualcosa di buono. O magari era semplicemente quella bella doccia che mi ero appena fatta e quei vestiti nuovi e puliti. Riuscire a mantenere tutto in ordine e pulito era per me una sorta di rito, un rito per purificarmi dall'Underground. Non ero fissata con le pulizie, intendiamoci, però quando tutto intorno a me era in ordine, sentivo di averne il controllo.

Crescendo avevo sviluppato delle strane ossessioni: ad esempio di solito quando entravo in una stanza la prima cosa che facevo era contare quante porte e quante finestre ci fossero, oppure odiavo le cose non allineate, sentivo il bisogno di aggiustarle immediatamente. E più ero nervosa, più la mia ossessione cresceva e mi fissavo con i minimi dettagli di ogni cosa. 

C'erano così tante cose nella mia vita su cui non avevo alcun potere, alcun controllo, ma riuscire ad averne almeno un po' sui libri del mio scaffale era già abbastanza per tranquillizzarmi, almeno per un attimo.

Comunque, non mi rimaneva molto tempo per esplorare ulteriormente la mia nuova camera o perdermi in altri pensieri, così mi diressi verso la mensa.

Non era stato difficile trovarla e già molte persone sembravano essere arrivate per pranzare. _Non ti agitare, stai serena e vedrai che andrà tutto bene,_ dissi tra me e me.

Alla mia destra riconobbi subito Erwin e accanto a lui Levi, che mi guardò, impassibile come sempre, e mi fece un gesto per dirmi di raggiungerli.

_Se non se la smette di gesticolare come fossi il suo cagnolino, lo pesto di botte. Lo giuro sulle cazzo di mura._

Camminando verso di loro sentivo bisbigli provenire da tutte le parti: _"E questa chi è?" "E' nuova?" "No, macchè, ho sentito che il capitano Levi ieri l'ha beccata mentre rubava in cucina..." "Cosa??" "Sì, l'ho sentito anche io" "E ora indossa l'uniforme??"._

Cercai di ignorare quelle voci, ma all'improvviso andai a sbattere contro qualcuno.

"Bene, bene, bene cosa abbiamo qui? Ah è quella puttana dall'Underground, giusto?" disse l'uomo che mi ero ritrovata davanti. Lo guardai cercando di rimanere impassibile, mentre sentivo che alle mie spalle altri due uomini si stavano avvicinando.

Così, decisi di farmi avanti verso l'uomo che aveva appena parlato. _Una puttana hai detto? Va bene._

Avvicinandomi a lui, iniziai a passare un paio di dita sulla sua spalla, tracciando dei cerchi sulla sua giacca, lentamente. Poi arrivai sul suo petto e sempre più in giù, verso la sua cinta, mentre lui si gongolava delle mie attenzioni. "Ah ma allora sei veramente una puttana" rise sotto i baffi.

Non risposi, un piccolo ghigno mi si dipinse in faccia e non appena gli raggiunsi i pantaloni, gli afferrai le palle, stritolandogliele con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo.

Un gemito soffocato gli scappò di bocca e mentre collassava a terra dal dolore gli passai accanto, rimettendomi sui miei passi. Poi sentii una mano sulla mia spalla che cercava di farmi girare, ma rapidamente la afferrai, gli girai il braccio e sferrai un cazzotto dritto in faccia a uno dei due uomini che era alle mie spalle, facendolo cadere a terra. L'altro, dietro di lui, mi guardò terrorizzato e piuttosto decise di darsela a gambe.

"Woohoo" sentii qualcuno gridare alle mie spalle. Era una donna accanto ad Erwin, che si era alzata in piedi, battendo forte le mani e che mi guardava stupita. Non le diedi troppa corda, semplicemente mi avvicinai e mi sedetti sulla prima sedia libera, accanto a Levi.

"Cadetto" mi saluto Erwin.

"Comandante" gli risposi.

" _Cadetto_ " disse Levi, rifacendo il verso ad Erwin.

" _Capitano_ " lo guardai male.

"Beh, sei arrivata giusto in tempo per mettere su un bello spettacolo, vedo" scherzo Erwin, tentando malamente di rompere il ghiaccio.

"Eddai Erwin, le ha dato della puttana. Oruo è proprio un bifolco. Sono contenta che gli abbia dato una bella lezione!" disse la quattr'occhi. Poi si voltò verso di me e prendendomi entrambe le mani, le scosse con vigore dicendomi "Comunque io mi chiamo Hange. Non vedevo l'ora di incontrarti! Erwin mi ha detto che possiedi un dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale! E che vieni dall'Underground... non che tu sia l'unica qui..." diede una veloce occhiata a Levi, sorridendogli. Poi continuò: "e mi hanno detto che sei... una _ricercata_ " bisbigliò come se fosse un segreto.

_Aspetta. Non è che il tipo dall'Underground...? No. Levi?_

Provai ad ignorare quella battutina e dissi imitandola "Qualcuno deve averti anche detto che sono... una _troia_ ".

Lei scoppiò in una risata smoderata "Oh cazzo. Già mi piaci! Bene, io qui ho finito, quindi... Ci vediamo domani al mio allenamento, Dafne! A prestoooo" e così se ne andò.

_Che tipa. Ma che cazzo c'hanno i soldati qui? Stanno tutti fuori di melone._

Erwin tossì e disse "Beh, quella era Hange. Lei si occupa della ricerca e degli esperimenti sui giganti, domani vedrai che cosa va combinando. Anche io qui ho fatto, quindi vi lascio al vostro intenso pomeriggio" e così se ne andò anche lui, lasciando me e Levi soli.

Il capitano non disse molto. Ovviamente. Mi porse un piatto pieno di cibo e mi ordinò "Mangia".

_Levi mi aveva preparato il pranzo? O peggio, mi aveva passato il suo cibo?_

Comunque non gli diedi molto preso e divorai tutto immediatamente. Avevo una cazzo di fame.

LEVI'S POV

Si sedette lì, accanto a me, a mangiare silenziosamente come le avevo ordinato. _Come siamo obbedienti_ , pensai. _Allora sai essere obbediente quando vuoi_. Pensavo che mi avrebbe risposto a tono, dicendo qualche stronzata, invece no. Mangiò e basta.

Comunque, poco dopo aver finito il pranzo ci dirigemmo in cortile dove spendemmo l'intero pomeriggio con il resto dei cadetti.

Era un giorno di normalissimo allenamento corpo a corpo. E lei andò alla grande, proprio come mi aspettavo. Devo ammetterlo, era davvero brava. Grazie alle sue capacità era riuscita ad ottenere un po' di rispetto dagli altri, anche se li aveva prontamente evitati una volta finita la sessione. Ma poco prima, quando qualcuno aveva cercato di attaccare bottone con lei e chiederle dove avesse imparato quelle mosse, lei rispose solamente "Nessuno".

Ero sinceramente curioso. Com'era stata la sua vita laggiù? Aveva anche lei vissuto quella mia stessa profonda miseria? Oppure l'Underground era stato più clemente con lei? _Non penso_ , eppure, mi turbava ritrovarmi lì con tutte quelle domande in testa e così me ne tornai presto in camera mia.

 _Un'altra notte insonne_ , pensai. Indubbiamente lo fu.

Dopo un paio di ore, percepii uno strano rumore. Me ne stetti buono per un po', cercando di sentire da dove provenisse. E poi di nuovo. Questa volta ero certo: proveniva dalla camera di Dafne.

_Sta cercando di uscire dalla finestra? Di scappare?_

Mi precipitai alla finestra, ma non vidi nulla. Così alzai la testa e la vidi mentre si arrampicava verso il tetto. _Che peste_. Peccato non sapesse che ci sono delle scale per salire sul tetto. 

Una volta arrivato in cima la vidi, lì, seduta sul cornicione, mentre contemplava silenziosamente il cielo. Non sembrava voler scappare.

Mi nascosi per tenerla d'occhio, ma non fece niente di speciale. Se ne stava lì a guardare il cielo e basta. Poi all'improvviso disse "Sa, capitano, non so proprio se lei sia uno di quei maniaci seriali o un normalissimo pervertito".

Aveva sempre saputo che ero lì. _Cazzo_.


	3. Mi chiamo Dafne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN:
> 
> Per questo capitolo vi consiglio un paio di canzoni che ho ascoltato scrivendolo: "Survivor" - 2WEI, "You can run" - Adam Jones, "Such a whore" - JVLA.
> 
> Attenzione: questo capitolo contiene descrizioni di scene violente e sangue.]

**MI CHIAMO DAFNE**

Ancora frastornata, provai ad alzare la testa e recuperare un po' di forza nelle gambe, ma fallii miseramente. Avevo provato a mettere un piede a terra, per stabilizzarmi, ma semplicemente non ci riuscivo, non riuscivo a muovere nessun muscolo. Mi sentivo così debole che era impossibile persino tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Ti conviene non muoverti, sei ancora sotto shock" mi avvisò il biondino. Beh, il comandante.

In shock. Sì, probabilmente. I miei ricordi erano così offuscati e non riuscivo a trovarne il senso. Le ultime ore sembravano i ricordi confusi di qualcun altro.

Poi mi colpì come un treno. Quella sciocca espressione sul volto del gigante mentre provava ripetutamente ad uccidermi, i suoi pugni, il suo ghigno e poi una voce: "La nuca! Tagliagli la nuca!"

_Levi? Era stato Levi a salvarmi il culo?_

Provai nuovamente a tenere la testa alta ed eccolo lì, accanto al suo comandante: il solo e unico capitano Levi.

"Non preoccuparti, ragazzina, sono qui solo per farti un paio di semplici domande. Rispondimi e vedrai che andrà tutto bene, ok?" disse con grande calma Erwin, aprendo il cancello.

Qualcosa dentro di me si accese e un'improvvisa forza rinvigorì le mie gambe. Mi alzai, tentando stupidamente di fuggire. Che cosa credevo di fare? Fuggire? Ancora ammanettata?

Levi mi acciuffò prontamente e con entrambe le mani mi rispinse a terra.

"Eh così non va bene, prigioniera. Mi hai deluso profondamente. Ti ho appena detto di rispondere alle mie domande, non di fuggire. Sei dura di comprendonio? O sei per caso sorda? _Non è sorda, vero?_ " chiese bisbigliando a Levi, che ancora mi stava fissando imperturbabile.

"Allora riprendiamo dal principio, ok? Io sono Erwin, questo è Levi. Tu chi sei? E soprattutto, che cazzo stavi facendo qui stanotte?"

La testa mi cadde pesantemente verso il petto, mentre contemplavo il da farsi. Ero incatenata, debole, disorientata, completamente persa.

Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Aveva fallito. Avevo semplicemente fallito. La missione era andata a puttane e cosa più importante, ero venuta meno alla promessa di salvare le mie sorelle, e Abigail. Sarebbe stato meglio morire lì, tanto ormai ero completamente inutile. Ero spacciata.

Un immenso senso di frustrazione scompaginava i miei pensieri, all'improvviso interrotti da un dolore lancinante. Un calcio, dritto in faccia, era appena stato sferrato da Levi, che impassibilmente mi disse "Meglio che parli ora prima che ti spacchi tutti i denti".

"Forza ragazza, qual è il tuo nome?" insistette Erwin.

"Irrilevante" sentenziai, lasciando che un rivolo di sangue cadesse dalla mia bocca sul pavimento.

"Ah, pubblico difficile stasera" scherzò Erwin "Allora, prossima domanda. Che cosa ci facevi qui, tesoro, a quest'ora della notte?"

Se dovevo morire, almeno volevo che quei due stronzi sapessero con chi avevano a che fare. Una maligna, seppur soffocata, risata mi scappò di bocca. Leccai il sangue dalle mie labbra, tirai forte di naso e poi sarcasticamente annunciai "Mah, sai, ero qui per regolare due conti, comandante... Per caso il nome Nicholas Lobov ti dice qualcosa, _testone_?"

Levi mi colpì ancora, con un altro, questa volta abbastanza prevedibile, calcio, dritto nello stomaco. E un altro grumo di sangue volò dalla mia bocca, ora spalancata per il dolore. Non mi sentivo quasi più la faccia.

Erwin bloccò Levi con una mano sola e dall'alto mi guardò "Mh... Beh, ti dirò. Sapevo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Ma lascia che ti ponga la stessa domanda, dolcezza: sai per caso chi è Nicholas Lobov davvero? Hai la minima idea del casino in cui ti sei appena cacciata?"

No, in realtà non ce l'avevo. Così rimasi in silenzio. Avrei voluto parlare, dire semplicemente qualcosa, lottare, ma in verità non sapevo molto di più di quel semplice " _Quattro obiettivi, uccidili e sarai libera"_.

"Ah...Bene. Dato che sono un uomo misericordioso e penso di aver compreso in che tipo di situazione ci troviamo, ti spiegherò ogni cosa, prigioniera. Noi, i soldati del Corpo di Ricerca combattiamo i giganti, ce la mettiamo tutta, ogni giorno, per aiutare il mondo, ma siamo estremamente al verde. Non solo, ma siamo anche costantemente ostacolati da alcuni nobili che piuttosto che aiutare l'umanità preferirebbero quelle stesse risorse per futili cause. Le loro cause. Niente di nuovo, giusto? Beh, uno di loro in particolare, il tuo caro Lobov, non era molto d'accordo con il lasciarci ottenere maggiori rifornimenti e fondi per le nostre missioni e ha così maldestramente tentato di mettersi contro di noi. Contro di me. Ma non sono nato ieri e l'ho fatto fuori prima che riuscisse a fare qualcosa. Sì, piccola, Lobov è terra per ceci ora. Mi dispiace annunciarti che purtroppo sei stata utilizzata per una stupida, piccola e insensata vendetta".

Si fermò lì e guardò l'espressione confusa che dovevo aver dipinta sulla mia faccia, mentre cercavo di metabolizzare tutta la storia. Così disse "Ti dirò, sono piuttosto curioso a questo punto: cosa ti avrà mai promesso per farti accettare? Per rischiare in questo modo la tua vita contro dei soldati?"

" _Quattro pass_..." cercai di articolare con un filo di voce.

"Cosa? Non sento un cazzo, ragazzina"

"Quattro pass" tossii "Oro, quattro pass e una casa in superficie"

"Ahaha, hai sentito Levi, quattro pass per due soldati. Valiamo doppi-"

"No" Lo interruppi "Quattro biglietti per quattro obiettivi"

"E chi altro allora? Chi altro voleva morto Lobov?" mi chiese Erwin.

"Una certa Isabel... e-e un certo... Farlan" balbettai.

Ancora. E poi ancora. Levi iniziò a calciarmi ripetutamente, con una violenza inaudita, al punto che quasi persi conoscenza. Ma fortunatamente Erwin lo fermò quasi subito.

"Levi, calmati... Non poteva sapere" disse tenendolo fermo con entrambe le braccia. Poi si rivolse a me "Mi dispiace, arrivi tardi anche per quello. Sono morti. Li hanno presi prima i giganti"

Non riuscivo a pensare bene per il dolore, ma riuscì a metabolizzare quell'informazione e soprattutto quell'improvvisa rabbia di Levi. Quella Isabel e quel Farlan dovevano essere dei suoi compagni, o peggio, suoi amici... qualcuno a lui vicino.

Provai un po' di empatia verso di lui. Ero... dispiaciuta. Profondamente dispiaciuta. Sembrava essere stato visibilmente turbato dalle mie parole. Avevo provato ad uccidere qualcuno a cui lui teneva, persone che per giunta gli erano già state portate via. Mi meritavo davvero di morire.

I miei occhi iniziarono ad inumidirsi e pensai di non essermi mai sentita così miserabile come in quel momento. Ma la voce di Erwin catturò di nuovo la mia attenzione e così alzai a stento il mento per ascoltarlo meglio: "Tu, un'ultima domanda. Promesso. Dove hai preso quel dispositivo tridimensionale che avevi? E chi ti ha insegnato come usarlo?"

Ingoiai e risposi immediatamente, puntando gli occhi al pavimento, tremando e temendo un altro efferato calcio di Levi: "Li ho vinti. Li ho vinti al mercato nero. Giù nella capitale sotterranea" Mi fermai un secondo per riprendere fiato "Ci sono davvero pochi esemplari, ma è abbastanza facile notarli... diciamo che attirano l'attenzione, ecco" Un'altra piccola pausa "Nessuno mi ha insegnato come usarli. Ho passato mesi ad osservarli e una volta ottenuti sapevo già cosa fare. Più o meno. Ecco tutto"

"Ah allora impari in fretta, fantastico" disse Erwin.

"No. E' l'Undergound. Ti insegna ad adattarti. O nuoti o affoghi"

Levi si irrigidì improvvisamente. Al contrario, Erwin si era piuttosto ringalluzzito con quel mio discorsetto "Ah! Questo è lo spirito giusto, prigioniera! Ed è questo il motivo per cui ho una proposta da farti! Una proposta che non potrai rifiutare..."

Non sembravo essere l'unica confusa da quelle parole. La fronte di Levi si era arricciata, proprio come qualche ora prima quando ero sfuggita alla sua presa. Ancora in silenzio si voltò per guardare il suo comandante. Un punto interrogativo proprio in mezzo ai suoi occhi. " _Di che cazzo stai parlando?_ " bisbigliò ad Erwin.

"Allora, cara, facciamo un piccolo riassunto delle puntate precedenti. Tu sei venuta qui, per ucciderci e per guadagnarti la libertà, giusto? Ma sfortunatamente, due dei tuoi target erano già fuori gioco e gli altri due ti hanno pure catturata. Ora, possiamo fare questo. Possiamo scortarti dalla polizia che sicuramente ti rinchiuderà di nuovo in galera per questo e chissà quali altre marachelle fatte in passato. Oppure. Oppure, potresti unirti a noi..."

" ** _COSA?_** " urlammo in sincrono io e Levi.

"Oppure. _Fatemi finire_. Potresti unirti a noi. Lasciarci sfruttare le tue capacità per un bene più grande e... Sai, questa situazione mi fa un po' ridere. Non è la prima volta che stringo un patto simile con un criminale dell'Underground...." sogghignò Erwin, guardando con uno sguardo di sfida Levi. Ma il capitano sembrò non fare una piega.

_Che cazzo vuole dire? Cioè, qualcuno dall'Undergournd è scappato e si è arruolato nella Legione Esplorativa? Ma dai._ _E io scusa? Cosa dovrei fare?_

Erwin si avvicinò improvvisamente a me, guardandomi dritto nei miei occhi ancora lucidi. Dopo avermi scrutata attentamente disse: "Sarai un soldato. Aiuterai l'umanità e sarai libera. O perlomeno sarai in superficie. Ci siamo intesi?"

Non dissi nulla, anche se il mio silenzio parlò più forte di qualsiasi risposta. Non c'era molto altro che potessi fare a quel punto. E almeno ero viva. Essere vivi voleva dire un'altra chance per salvare le mie sorelle, per portare a termine la mia vera missione. E pensai che in fin dei conti quella poteva essere solo una situazione temporanea.

"Lo prendo come un sì allora. Dormi bene, prigioniera" disse il comandante.

"Dafne"

I due uomini, che già erano usciti dal cancello, si voltarono insieme al suono della mia flebile voce.

"Mi chiamo Dafne" riecheggiai nella mia piccola, putrida cella, guardandoli con fare di sfida, un'ultima volta.

LEVI'S POV

_Che cazzo è appena successo?_

Dopo l'interrogatorio, seguii Erwin lungo i corridoi, non proferendo parola e mantenendo la mia solita calma. Ma arrivati di fronte alla sua camera decisi di parlare: "Non sono d'accordo. Per niente d'accordo. Non possiamo ancora fidarci di lei".

" _Levi_ " disse lui come per farmi la paternale.

"No. Non iniziare con _Levi_. E se fosse ancora in contatto con i nobili? Se fosse una spia e tutta questa storia fosse un bluff? Se-"

"Ed è per questo che tu la sorveglierai" dichiarò "Giorno e notte, se possibile".

"Fai sul serio, Erwin?"

"Fammi finire, Levi. Teniamola ancora una notte laggiù. Così, come monito. Poi appena sorge il sole, vai a prenderla e dalle la stanza accanto alla tua, tanto ormai Tom non c'è più, così potrai tenerla meglio sott'occhio. Falle fare un piccolo tour del quartier generale, dalle un po' di linee guida su quello che facciamo, gli spazi, le attività. Poi falle fare pranzo con i suoi compagni e portala ad allenamento con i tuoi. Fine della giornata. Ripetere fino alla prossima spedizione. Non vedo l'ora di vederla in azione..." Fece una pausa "Ci siamo intesi, capitano?"

"Tch. Sono qui per fare fuori i giganti, non per fare da babysitter ad una ladruncola" protestai.

"Ascolta Levi, sapevo che prima o poi una cosa del genere sarebbe accaduta. I nobili non se la smetteranno mai di metterci i bastoni fra le ruote, quindi è meglio un alleato in più oggi che un nemico domani. Dalle una chance, come noi abbiamo fatto con te, non dimenticartelo. Ma poi cosa pensi? Quando siete arrivati tu, Isabel e Farlan avevamo uomini ovunque per starvi dietro, tre solo per te. Mi dispiace, è una procedura standard per i novellini..." se ne andò ridacchiando Erwin, lasciandomi lì, mentre lo guardavo andarsene con uno sguardo disgustato.

_Simpatico. Veramente simpatico. Mi sto sbellicando dalle risate, guarda._

Decisi di tornarmene in camera dove un'altra notte insonne mi aspettava, mentre la testa mi scoppiava di domande. _Cosa cazzo era appena successo?_

Una ragazza dall'Underground. Dafne. _Dafne_. Una ragazza dall'Underground. Un'altra pedina di Lobov. Proprio come me. Perchè mi sentivo così confuso? Frustrato? E' solo una ragazza. Solo una ragazza dall'underground. Beh, un criminale. Giusto, un criminale, proprio come me.

Un paio di ali della libertà stampate sulla mia schiena non sarebbero mai riuscite a lavare via il mio passato, i miei peccati.

Provavo una leggera empatia per lei. Ero... dispiaciuto. Alla fine anche lei era stata graziata, le era stata concessa un'altra chance in questa vita, proprio come me.

Quella notte, i ricordi del mio passato e del suo volto si intrecciarono, mescolandosi in una melodia ad intermittenza che mi tenne sveglio, inquieto, tutta la notte. Ad essere sinceri, il sole era già sorto quando avevo fatto ritorno nella mia stanza, ma la sveglia generale suonò solo un paio di ore dopo. Era tempo di andare a prenderla.

Scesi nella prigione sotterranea e la trovai lì, ancora addormentata, mentre riposava la testa sulle ginocchia. Il suo naso era rivolto verso il cancello, i suoi occhi si contraevano irrequieti, mentre le sue labbra cercavano di rimanere chiuse. Non sembrava particolarmente agitata, ma sicuramente qualcosa nei suoi sogni la stava turbando.

Mi fermai ad osservarla per un po'. Ancora una volta il suo nome riecheggiò nella mia mente, poi quello di Lobov, di Isabel e di Farlan, quell'odore, l'odore dell'Underground.

Poi all'improvviso iniziò a lamentarsi nel sonno e a balbettare: "Abi... Abi... Abi...". Scossi la testa e decisi di entrare nella cella. Fu in quel momento che gridò "ABIGAIL!".

Si destò subito. Non riusciva a respirare correttamente, tremava e si guardava intorno, spaesata.

"Oi. Datti una calmata" le ordinai. Ma mi sembrò come se lei non fosse davvero lì.

DAFNE'S POV

_Dove mi trovo? Oh... La mia stanza. La mia vecchia stanza al bordello._

_"Dafne?" sentii. Era lei. "Sei tornata??" Avrei riconosciuto quella voce tra mille._

_"Abi..." bisbigliai stringendola forte a me. I suoi capelli, luminosi e profumati come sempre, la sua pelle soffice al mio tatto, la sua piccola figura stretta a me: niente era cambiato._

_"Dafne, allora sei tornata davvero! Quando mi porterai in superficie?" mi domandò impaziente._

_"Abi... non lo so... presto, presto, ti ci porterò presto, ma..."_

_Mi sentivo così confusa. Dov'ero? Cosa era appena accaduto?_

_"Ah, capisco... Non è ancora giunto il momento, vero? Non importa... Ora, sorella mia, devo proprio andare, ho un cliente tra dieci minuti..."_

_"Cosa?! Miss Martha mi aveva promesso che ti avrebbe dato un po' di tregua... o almeno ti avrebbe messo a fare altro..."_

_"Beh, da quando te ne sei andata, abbiamo perso alcuni di clienti e ci siamo dovute rimboccare un po' tutte le maniche. Ma Martha mi ha dato due giorni liberi a settimana! E mi ha anche detto che se voglio posso anche rifiutarmi di andare con i clienti malati!"_

_"Non era questo il nostro accordo..."_

_"Sorella, non ti preoccupare. Va tutto bene, ce la faccio, io sono Abigail, lo sai!_

_"Ancora con queste stronzate, Abi?! Credi ancora a Miss Martha e alle sue storielle del cazzo??"_

_"Questo non è assolutamente vero! E poi smettitela, sempre con queste parolacce quando parli, Dafne!!" sospirò stizzita, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi "Io sono Abigail, sono colei che porta la gioia al prossimo, colei che è d'aiuto al prossimo. La servizievole. Io sono una Abigail. Tu sei Dafne, quella che fugge, vince, è libera. Tu sei una Dafne"_

_"Non voglio sentire un'altra parola... Senti, Abi, tornerò presto e sarai libera anche tu, sarai una Dafne o come cavolo si dice anche tu, sarai..."_

_Le sue dolci mani raggiunsero il mio volto, accarezzandomi "No, Dafne, ferma... Io sto bene qui... Questa è la mia vita. E' sempre stata così dopotutto. Non farne un dramma, davvero, io sto bene, te lo prometto... E poi, ho una grande notizia da darti..."_

_Qualcuno bussò alla porta, interrompendoci "Abigail, la tua pausa è finita"_

_"Aaarrivoooo" gli gridò in risposta lei "Allora Dafne, sorella mia, torna presto, ok? Ti aspetto..."_

_"Ho detto, fine della pausa, Abigail" urlò l'uomo che aveva appena fatto irruzione nella stanza. Lui. Il padrone. Al suo solo pensiero mi veniva da sboccare, non riuscivo nemmeno ad articolare il suo nome nella mia testa._

_Le sue luride mani la agguantarono, mentre lei mi salutava divertita. Provai a raggiungerla, a prenderle la mano, a gridare ancora il suo nome che mi rimase, come un pensiero strozzato, in gola. Il volto di lui, alcuni centimetri sopra la sua testa, quel volto, mi davano allo stomaco e rimasi lì immobile, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa._

_La stanza intorno a noi iniziò a girare e i muri e il pavimento a crollare improvvisamente sotto i miei piedi. Gridai ancora il suo nome. Poi più nulla._

Non appena mi svegliai, mi ritrovai davanti un paio di stivali scuri. _E quello che cazzo era? Un sogno? Beh, più un incubo._

Rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto vidi Levi, che mi fissava con quella sua solita espressione indecifrabile.

Provai a calmarmi, a rallentare il mio battito. Sentivo male dappertutto: le mie braccia e le mie gambe erano così indolenzite da non sentirle quasi più, la mia bocca sapeva di sangue vecchio e la mia testa ancora pulsava incessantemente.

Guardando il capitano dissi "Che cazzo ti guardi? Ti è piaciuto così tanto ieri pestarmi a sangue? Vuoi un secondo round?"

"Tch. No, passo" disse lui, mezzo inginocchiandosi di fronte a me "Mi ci è voluto anche troppo per pulire i miei stivali da quel tuo sangue schifoso" continuò, mentre passava con il busto dietro la mia schiena per cercare le mie manette.

" _Ma ti avviso_ " disse sussurrando al mio orecchio " _ieri ci sono andato piano. La prossima volta non sarò così indulgente con te..._ " e poi mi rivolse uno sguardo di sfida. In silenzio.

" _Non vedo l'ora_ " lo provocai.

Ci fissammo ancora per un po', come a sfidarci silenziosamente, poi un click e mi sentii immensamente sollevata, anche solo per un attimo: le mie mani erano libere.

"Forza. Alzati, cadetto"

"Scusa, come diavolo mi hai chiamato?"

"Cadetto. Da oggi in poi tu sarai un cadetto. E io il tuo capitano. Sei stata assegnata alla mia squadra. Per cui... **capitano** " rimarcò puntando un dito verso se stesso " **cadetto** " aggiunse spingendomi per la spalla con l'indice.

" **Ho** " dissi rifacendogli il verso, imitandolo anche a gesti " **capito** ". Il mio indice era quasi sulla sua spalla, quando lo afferrò, tirandomi verso di lui, ad un paio di centimetri dalla sua faccia.

"Ascoltami bene. Adesso mi stai davvero facendo girare i coglioni. Ma ti avverto, stai scherzando con il fuoco. Un solo errore e ti faccio fuori. Quindi, dacci un taglio con questo tuo atteggiamento del cazzo o ci penserò io ad insegnarti una bella lezione. Ci siamo intesi?"

Deglutii. Non avevo paura di lui, eppure in quel momento avevo sentito qualcosa dentro di me, nello stomaco, qualcosa nelle viscere, andare completamente su di giri.

Mi rivolse un ultimo feroce sguardo prima di uscire dalla cella e senza guardarmi mi fece un gesto come per seguirlo fuori di lì. E così feci.

Lungo i corridoi mi spiegò alcune cose: l'organizzazione per i prossimi giorni, la struttura, la gerarchia e soprattutto le sue fottutissime regole.

Una cosa era certa, il capitano Levi non era un gran chiacchierone. Avevi speso davvero pochissime parole a frase. E per giunta aveva passato tutto il tempo a pulirsi e ripulirsi le mani. _Si stava pulendo per avermi toccato prima? Ma scherziamo? Questo sta di fuori_. Beh, in realtà come biasimarlo... ero un cumulo di sangue e sporcizia a quel punto. _Ma comunque dai, stai di fuori amico._

"Questa è la tua stanza. Ma guarda bene quella porta laggiù è la mia. Quindi non fare stronzate, ti tengo d'occhio"

"Allora sei proprio un pervertito"

"Tch. Forza, datti una mossa, vatti a dare una pulita e mettiti l'uniforme. Il pranzo verrà servito tra un'oretta giù in mensa. E' uno stanzone di fronte alla finestra dove ti ho beccata ieri notte. Non sarà difficile da trovare, vedrai che la tua memoria ti aiuterà. Non fare tardi, _cadetto_ ".

Annuii, completamente impassibile. Non volevo fargli credere di potermi toccare in alcun modo con quei suoi modi del cazzo. Chinai leggermente il capo e mi congedai.

Una volta entrata, pensai che la stanza non fosse poi così male. Non troppo grande e c'era davvero tutto il necessario: un letto ad una piazza e mezza e lì affianco, una scrivania con una sedia abbinata, entrambe sotto una larga finestra. Dall'altra parte della stanza, tra una piccola libreria e quello che sembrava un armadio, c'era una porticina. _Oh grazie al cielo, il bagno_ , pensai.

Mi ci precipitai, mi strappai di dosso quel poco che rimaneva dei miei vestiti e mi buttai in doccia.

L'acqua ormai bollente scorreva sul mio corpo tentando di scrostare via tutto lo sporco che sembrava non volersene andare dalla mia pelle. Ma i miei pensieri continuavano a distrarmi da quella piacevole sensazione di pace. Chiusi gli occhi, tentando di concentrarmi solo sul suono dell'acqua che scorreva, ma era impossibile. Mentre un leggero sollievo pervadeva il mio corpo, la mia mente ancora pulsava di parole, voci, immagini, che tra loro si rincorrevano.

_Abi, come stai? Cos'è questa grande notizia che devi darmi? Vengo presto a prenderti, te lo prometto._

_Capitano Levi. Dimmi cosa ti passa per la testa._ Il ricordo dei suoi intensi occhi grigi su di me improvvisamente si palesò di fronte a me, tra le mattonelle della doccia. E la sua stretta, che mi teneva così vicina a lui. Perchè non riuscivo a lavarmi di dosso anche le sue mani, il suo corpo vicino al mio?

L'acqua divenne improvvisamente gelida e prima che di finire congelata, saltai fuori dalla doccia. Erano veramente al verde. Comunque, ormai era tempo di andare a prepararsi.

Tornata nella mia stanza, sopra al mio nuovo letto, c'era l'uniforme. Mi infilai quel paio di pantaloni bianchi con la fascia marrone in vita, un paio di stivali, la camicia chiara e infine la famosa giacca del Corpo di Ricerca. E le loro dannatissime ali della libertà.

Aprii l'armadio e vi trovai fortunatamente uno specchio. _Che cazzo di strano_.

Perchè mi sentivo così bene in quell'uniforme? Devo ammettere che mi donava davvero, ma ero più colpita da qualcos'altro, da come mi faceva sentire vestire in quei panni. Era quasi confortevole. Mi sentivo al sicuro. Salva. Forse lo ero davvero.

O forse era la sensazione di appartenere a qualcosa. A qualcosa di buono. O magari era semplicemente quella bella doccia che mi ero appena fatta e quei vestiti nuovi e puliti. Riuscire a mantenere tutto in ordine e pulito era per me una sorta di rito, un rito per purificarmi dall'Underground. Non ero fissata con le pulizie, intendiamoci, però quando tutto intorno a me era in ordine, sentivo di averne il controllo.

Crescendo avevo sviluppato delle strane ossessioni: ad esempio di solito quando entravo in una stanza la prima cosa che facevo era contare quante porte e quante finestre ci fossero, oppure odiavo le cose non allineate, sentivo il bisogno di aggiustarle immediatamente. E più ero nervosa, più la mia ossessione cresceva e mi fissavo con i minimi dettagli di ogni cosa. 

C'erano così tante cose nella mia vita su cui non avevo alcun potere, alcun controllo, ma riuscire ad averne almeno un po' sui libri del mio scaffale era già abbastanza per tranquillizzarmi, almeno per un attimo.

Comunque, non mi rimaneva molto tempo per esplorare ulteriormente la mia nuova camera o perdermi in altri pensieri, così mi diressi verso la mensa.

Non era stato difficile trovarla e già molte persone sembravano essere arrivate per pranzare. _Non ti agitare, stai serena e vedrai che andrà tutto bene,_ dissi tra me e me.

Alla mia destra riconobbi subito Erwin e accanto a lui Levi, che mi guardò, impassibile come sempre, e mi fece un gesto per dirmi di raggiungerli.

_Se non se la smette di gesticolare come fossi il suo cagnolino, lo pesto di botte. Lo giuro sulle cazzo di mura._

Camminando verso di loro sentivo bisbigli provenire da tutte le parti: _"E questa chi è?" "E' nuova?" "No, macchè, ho sentito che il capitano Levi ieri l'ha beccata mentre rubava in cucina..." "Cosa??" "Sì, l'ho sentito anche io" "E ora indossa l'uniforme??"._

Cercai di ignorare quelle voci, ma all'improvviso andai a sbattere contro qualcuno.

"Bene, bene, bene cosa abbiamo qui? Ah è quella puttana dall'Underground, giusto?" disse l'uomo che mi ero ritrovata davanti. Lo guardai cercando di rimanere impassibile, mentre sentivo che alle mie spalle altri due uomini si stavano avvicinando.

Così, decisi di farmi avanti verso l'uomo che aveva appena parlato. _Una puttana hai detto? Va bene._

Avvicinandomi a lui, iniziai a passare un paio di dita sulla sua spalla, tracciando dei cerchi sulla sua giacca, lentamente. Poi arrivai sul suo petto e sempre più in giù, verso la sua cinta, mentre lui si gongolava delle mie attenzioni. "Ah ma allora sei veramente una puttana" rise sotto i baffi.

Non risposi, un piccolo ghigno mi si dipinse in faccia e non appena gli raggiunsi i pantaloni, gli afferrai le palle, stritolandogliele con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo.

Un gemito soffocato gli scappò di bocca e mentre collassava a terra dal dolore gli passai accanto, rimettendomi sui miei passi. Poi sentii una mano sulla mia spalla che cercava di farmi girare, ma rapidamente la afferrai, gli girai il braccio e sferrai un cazzotto dritto in faccia a uno dei due uomini che era alle mie spalle, facendolo cadere a terra. L'altro, dietro di lui, mi guardò terrorizzato e piuttosto decise di darsela a gambe.

"Woohoo" sentii qualcuno gridare alle mie spalle. Era una donna accanto ad Erwin, che si era alzata in piedi, battendo forte le mani e che mi guardava stupita. Non le diedi troppa corda, semplicemente mi avvicinai e mi sedetti sulla prima sedia libera, accanto a Levi.

"Cadetto" mi saluto Erwin.

"Comandante" gli risposi.

" _Cadetto_ " disse Levi, rifacendo il verso ad Erwin.

" _Capitano_ " lo guardai male.

"Beh, sei arrivata giusto in tempo per mettere su un bello spettacolo, vedo" scherzo Erwin, tentando malamente di rompere il ghiaccio.

"Eddai Erwin, le ha dato della puttana. Oruo è proprio un bifolco. Sono contenta che gli abbia dato una bella lezione!" disse la quattr'occhi. Poi si voltò verso di me e prendendomi entrambe le mani, le scosse con vigore dicendomi "Comunque io mi chiamo Hange. Non vedevo l'ora di incontrarti! Erwin mi ha detto che possiedi un dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale! E che vieni dall'Underground... non che tu sia l'unica qui..." diede una veloce occhiata a Levi, sorridendogli. Poi continuò: "e mi hanno detto che sei... una _ricercata_ " bisbigliò come se fosse un segreto.

_Aspetta. Non è che il tipo dall'Underground...? No. Levi?_

Provai ad ignorare quella battutina e dissi imitandola "Qualcuno deve averti anche detto che sono... una _troia_ ".

Lei scoppiò in una risata smoderata "Oh cazzo. Già mi piaci! Bene, io qui ho finito, quindi... Ci vediamo domani al mio allenamento, Dafne! A prestoooo" e così se ne andò.

_Che tipa. Ma che cazzo c'hanno i soldati qui? Stanno tutti fuori di melone._

Erwin tossì e disse "Beh, quella era Hange. Lei si occupa della ricerca e degli esperimenti sui giganti, domani vedrai che cosa va combinando. Anche io qui ho fatto, quindi vi lascio al vostro intenso pomeriggio" e così se ne andò anche lui, lasciando me e Levi soli.

Il capitano non disse molto. Ovviamente. Mi porse un piatto pieno di cibo e mi ordinò "Mangia".

_Levi mi aveva preparato il pranzo? O peggio, mi aveva passato il suo cibo?_

Comunque non gli diedi molto preso e divorai tutto immediatamente. Avevo una cazzo di fame.

LEVI'S POV

Si sedette lì, accanto a me, a mangiare silenziosamente come le avevo ordinato. _Come siamo obbedienti_ , pensai. _Allora sai essere obbediente quando vuoi_. Pensavo che mi avrebbe risposto a tono, dicendo qualche stronzata, invece no. Mangiò e basta.

Comunque, poco dopo aver finito il pranzo ci dirigemmo in cortile dove spendemmo l'intero pomeriggio con il resto dei cadetti.

Era un giorno di normalissimo allenamento corpo a corpo. E lei andò alla grande, proprio come mi aspettavo. Devo ammetterlo, era davvero brava. Grazie alle sue capacità era riuscita ad ottenere un po' di rispetto dagli altri, anche se li aveva prontamente evitati una volta finita la sessione. Ma poco prima, quando qualcuno aveva cercato di attaccare bottone con lei e chiederle dove avesse imparato quelle mosse, lei rispose solamente "Nessuno".

Ero sinceramente curioso. Com'era stata la sua vita laggiù? Aveva anche lei vissuto quella mia stessa profonda miseria? Oppure l'Underground era stato più clemente con lei? _Non penso_ , eppure, mi turbava ritrovarmi lì con tutte quelle domande in testa e così me ne tornai presto in camera mia.

 _Un'altra notte insonne_ , pensai. Indubbiamente lo fu.

Dopo un paio di ore, percepii uno strano rumore. Me ne stetti buono per un po', cercando di sentire da dove provenisse. E poi di nuovo. Questa volta ero certo: proveniva dalla camera di Dafne.

_Sta cercando di uscire dalla finestra? Di scappare?_

Mi precipitai alla finestra, ma non vidi nulla. Così alzai la testa e la vidi mentre si arrampicava verso il tetto. _Che peste_. Peccato non sapesse che ci sono delle scale per salire sul tetto. 

Una volta arrivato in cima la vidi, lì, seduta sul cornicione, mentre contemplava silenziosamente il cielo. Non sembrava voler scappare.

Mi nascosi per tenerla d'occhio, ma non fece niente di speciale. Se ne stava lì a guardare il cielo e basta. Poi all'improvviso disse "Sa, capitano, non so proprio se lei sia uno di quei maniaci seriali o un normalissimo pervertito".

Aveva sempre saputo che ero lì. _Cazzo_.


	4. Heart, tell them what you came for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN: 
> 
> Nota per il futuro. Se non si fosse capito, Levi è leggermente più alto della protagonista. Non ci saranno battute o riferimenti specifici rispetto a quanto sia alto o meno. In questa storia dovrebbe essere circa 1,75/78. Più avanti avrete uno schema preciso dei personaggi. Levi è Levi per il suo carattere e per la sua storia, ecco. Ma, andiamo avanti.
> 
> Il titolo di questo capitolo è ispirato ad una canzone che non riuscivo a smettere di ascoltare mentre lo scrivevo, ovvero "Tell Them" di James Blake. Vi consiglio anche "Talk" - Salvatore Ganacci, "Forever & Ever More" - Nothing But Thieves e "Bad Man" - Esterly, Austin Jenckens.
> 
> Attenzione: scene violente.]

**HEART, TELL THEM WHAT YOU CAME FOR**

LEVI'S POV

"Non dovresti essere qui. Cos'è? Ti manca tanto la prigione? Vuoi tornarci immediatamente?" le domandai.

"Non sto facendo nulla di male. Per favore, mi lasci in pace..." fece una piccola pausa e poi ruotò leggermente la faccia nella mia direzione, solo per aggiungere " _capitano_ ".

 _Capitano._ Il suo della sua voce che articolava quella parola risuonò ancora un paio di volte nella mia testa. _Capitano. Capitano._

"Tch. Non mi importa che cosa stai facendo o meno. Dovresti essere in camera tua, a dormire" 

"Non ci riesco" confessò. _Beh, evidentemente non ero l'unico a non riuscire a dormire._

 _"_ Ancora? Quale parte di non-mi-interessa non ti è chiara? Tornatene in camera tua"

Rimase in silenzio, continuando ad ignorarmi, con lo sguardo ancora rivolto verso il cielo.

"Oi. Sei sorda? Ho detto. Tornatene. In camera. Tua. Adesso. Non farmelo ripetere un'altra volta o ti butto giù dal tetto"

All'improvviso, si voltò quasi completamente e dall'alto della sua spalla mi fissò ferocemente. _Se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, ora sarei già morto._ Eppure, a guardarla bene, i suoi occhi erano piuttosto rossi. Lucidi. _Stava per caso piangendo prima che arrivassi?_

Distratto dai miei pensieri, non mi ero accorto che lentamente si era alzata e avvicinata pericolosamente a me. "Sa cosa, capitano? Lei è tutto chiacchiere e zero fatti. Non fa altro che minacciarmi di morte, in continuazione, eppure eccomi qua. Ancora viva mi pare. Viva e vegeta"

Il suo tono aveva qualcosa di animalesco. Di folle. E in quel momento persi completamente la pazienza. _Con chi cazzo crede di parlare?_

Le afferrai violentemente il colletto, portandola verso l'estremità del cornicione, quasi buttandola già fuori. Uno dei suoi piedi aveva perso la presa ed era rimasto appeso fuori dal tetto. Ma la sua faccia rimaneva impassibile. Stoica. Mi strinse forte il polso con una mano, per tenersi in equilibrio, come per provocarmi, eppure, per il resto, rimase inamovibile.

La guardai dritto negli occhi, mentre lei sembrava solo attendere che la sua condanna a morte venisse emessa. Non una singola parola. Nessuna supplica. I suoi occhi mi dicevano che non aveva paura di morire. 

_Basta_. Decisi di lasciarla andare, gettandola a terra sul pavimento del tetto "Fila in camera tua" dissi ancora una volta.

"Capitano..." bisbigliò lei, mentre io ero già quasi alla porta.

Ancora. Capitano. _Capitano_. Mi voltai.

"Capitano, prima che se ne vada, volevo dirle... volevo chiederle scusa..."

"Sì, ok. Ora tornatene in camera"

"No" mi disse alzandosi da terra e avvicinandosi a me "N-non per questo. Beh, sì, anche... intendevo che mi dispiace... per Farlan e Isabel... Non ho mai smesso di pensarci. Di pensare alla sua reazione. Dovevano essere suoi amici, giusto? Davvero, mi dispiace... ma mi era stato detto che..."

"Falla finita" la interruppi "Era la tua missione, giusto? Allora non scusarti" e così ci fissammo, in silenzio, per quello che sembrò davvero molto, troppo tempo.

Sinceramente stavo pensando a qualcos'altro da dire, o ad un modo per stare semplicemente zitto. Ma una voce nella mia testa mi diceva di parlare. Di parlargliene. Ma perché? 

Feci un respiro profondo e dissi "Sì, erano miei amici. Eravamo una sorta di famiglia, in realtà". Al suono delle mie parole si irrigidì immediatamente. Un'espressione immensamente triste le si dipinse in volto.

"Ti ho detto di darci un taglio. Non ho bisogno della tua compassione" sbottai, mentre lei sembrava tremare al suono della mia voce.

"E invece mi dispiace. Sono sinceramente dispiaciuta" rispose, nonostante la paura di una mia reazione.

"Come ti pare... In realtà, sai... conosco molto bene l'Underground. Anche io vengo da lì. Io, Farlan e Isabel siamo nati e cresciuti lì... E' un posto che sembra sfidarti ogni giorno, in modi umanamente impensabili, fino a quando non ce la fai più... Fino a quando non diventi capace di cose orribili, solo per sopravvivere un altro giorno. O nuoti o affoghi, giusto?"

Dovevo averla colpita nel punto giusto. Così disse "Allora eri tu. Eri tu il tipo dall'Underground di cui parlavano..."

"In carne ed ossa. Ad essere onesti... la nostre storie sono piuttosto simili" confessai. "Non penso proprio, capitano" si affrettò ad aggiungere lei. E ancora una volta, la mia infantile curiosità parlò per me "Allora raccontami la tua, cadetto".

"Non c'è molto da dire. Sa giù più o meno tutto. Un normalissimo criminale dell'Underground. Prima di quello, giusto per citare il suo compare, una troia. Una povera orfana che si guadagnava da vivere prostituendosi. Ah, poi sono stata anche una prigioniera del Corpo di Ricerca. Il resto è storia"

Non riuscivo a trovare la cosa giusta da dire. Nemmeno una. Era davvero una prostituta. E Oruo si era anche permesso di provocarla in quel modo. Mi era salito un nervoso... Oruo era un gran soldato, ma spesso e volentieri era solo un povero cafone. Ero sinceramente senza parole. _Se solo sapesse che anche mia madre era una..._

"Beh capitano, non la disturbo ulteriormente-"

"Dimenticatene" dissi senza pensarci troppo "Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta allora, dimenticatene. Lascia che il passato muoia e soprattutto, non avere alcun rimpianto"

"Come hai fatto tu?"

"Sì. E come dovresti fare anche tu. Sii una persona migliore. Fai qualcosa di buono. Fatti dei nuovi amici"

"Ci sto provando-"

"Non è vero. Non dire stronzate. Ti ho visto oggi, ti ho osservata. Hai a malapena rivolto la parola ai tuoi compagni. Loro sono-"

"Lo so che mi ha fissato tutto il tempo, capitano" mi stuzzicò, alzando innocentemente lo sguardo verso di me. _La stavo fissando? Era così ovvio?_ pensai.

"Chiudi il becco. E' il mio lavoro osservarvi, cadetto"

"Se ti fa dormire meglio la notte raccontartela così, capitano..."

"Tch. Fai amicizia con i tuoi compagni. Fine della discussione. Ora tornatene in camera tua..."

"Ma senti chi parla..."

"Cadetto. Ti avviso, stai scherzando con il fuoco"

"Sto solo dicendo che ho fatto tutto quello che mi era stato chiesto di fare. Ho mangiato. Mi sono allenata. Non ho rotto a nessuno, quindi-"

"Non è sufficiente. Devi imparare a fidarti di loro e loro di te. Alcuni, speriamo molti, di loro potrebbero unirsi al Corpo di Ricerca. Alcuni addirittura faranno parte della nostra squadra, quindi devi poterti fidare di loro. E viceversa. La prossima spedizione si avvicina, quindi sii più socievole. Fai amicizia. Fine. Della. Discussione"

"Ok. Allora, ammeeetto che probabilmeeeente non sono stata particolarmente socievole con loro. Peròòòò li ho osservati, se può contare qualcosa..."

"Tch. Sentiamo. Illuminami, cadetto. Condividi con me un po' della tua infinita saggezza"

Arricciò la fronte, stizzita. Probabilmente non aveva gradito quella mia improvvisa ironia, ma iniziò a parlare lo stesso "Allora, alcuni di loro sono pieni di talento quanto di motivazione, come quella Mikasa per esempio. Poi abbiamo un folto gruppo di aitanti giovanotti però un po' della serie non-so-perché-mi-trovo-qui. Allo stesso modo, abbiamo una serie di casi umani, di cui però ammiro la grinta e la forte motivazione. Come Armin, lui sì che mi sembra una brava persona. E infine, quelli che mi danno i brividi. Come quella bionda. Annie giusto? Ecco lei secondo me sta un po' suonata... però, devo dire che è stata l'unica ad avermi seriamente messo in difficoltà durante il combattimento. Sa sicuramente il fatto suo. Però cavolo non stava un attimo zitta... parlottava e diceva robe sconnesse tipo che lei si sarebbe salvata, che lei non si sarebbe unita al Corpo di Ricerca. Boh, ripeto secondo me sta di fuori come un balcone. Ah, a proposito di stare fuori... Non dimentichiamoci del nostro caro Jean. Ci ha provato con me ben tre volte. Tre. Solo durante l'allenamento. Poi un'altra volta mentre me ne stavo andando..."

"Ah ma allora sai parlare quando vuoi, Dafne" e dovevo ammettere che aveva proprio un buon intuito. Sapeva davvero leggere le persone. _Aspetta... L'ho appena chiamata per nome?_

"V-volevo solo dire la mia, capitano..." _Cosa fa adesso? Arrossisce?_ "Ho bisogno di un po' più di tempo per fidarmi di loro" continuò "Non sono mai stata molto brava a socializzare, figuriamoci a fidarmi delle persone. Mi impegnerò di più la prossima volta..."

_Sì, so di cosa parli. Neanche io sono il massimo in fatto di fidarsi degli altri._

"Provaci. E adesso tornatene a dormire" le ordinai "Domani sarà una giornata piuttosto impegnativa. Erwin mi ha informato poco fa che avrà luogo l'udienza di Eren. Ne hai sentito parlare?"

"Mmh, sì, ho sentito Mikasa e quel biondino parlarne oggi. Sembravano davvero preoccupati per lui. Allora è vero che riesce a trasformarsi in un gigante?"

"Già. Ecco, domani il Comandante Supremo deciderà quale divisone se ne prenderà cura d'ora in poi... beh chi se lo accollerà ecco. Per noi è fondamentale che Eren resti con il Corpo di Ricerca. Non possiamo permetterci di perderlo. Quindi-"

"Sì, ho capito. Me ne torno in camera" sbuffò facendomi il verso. La guardai dritta negli occhi. Le piaceva fin troppo stuzzicarmi.

"Buonanotte, _capitano_ " aggiunse.

Annuii, incapace di dire qualcosa, mentre la mia testa era indaffarata a pensare a quel _capitano_.

DAFNE'S POV

_Penso che non mi abituerò mai a questa vista._ Avevo sognato non so quante volte di vedere il cielo così limpidamente, eppure nonostante fossi lì sotto quell'infinita distesa di stelle, non riuscivo a darmi pace. Mi sentivo come se non potessi concedermi nemmeno quel piccolo piacere.

Non avevo avuto scelta e sinceramente la loro offerta di entrare nel Corpo di Ricerca mi aveva dato ancora del tempo per pensare sul da farsi, ripensare al mio piano. Avrei solo dovuto aspettare un po' e poi, al momento opportuno, scappare. _Magari durante la prossima spedizione... Che codarda_ pensai immediatamente. Non ero riuscita a portare a termine il mio lavoro e ora non ero nemmeno di alcun aiuto per la Legione Esplorativa. _Che buonannulla_. _Che codarda_. Forse avrei dovuto aiutarli, almeno per un po', e _poi_ scappare.

Ero così confusa, combattuta.

Quella notte aveva cambiato tutto per me. Quando quel coso, quel gigante, mi aveva attaccato, più nulla sembra aver senso. Nessuna delle preoccupazioni che avevo avuto in precedenza nella mia vita o che mai avrei potuto avere, avrebbe retto il confronto. La sua espressione continuava ad infestare i miei pensieri, tutto il giorno, ad ogni ora, mentre tentavo goffamente di ripensare il mio piano, la mia fuga da lì.

Dovevo fare ritorno dalle mie sorelle, non potevo lasciare che le cose finissero così. _Aspettami... Aspettami Abi_.

Non appena i puntini luminosi nel cielo sembrarono comporre il suo volto, una lacrima mi rigò improvvisamente il volto. _Piangere non cambierà nulla, codarda. Dacci un taglio._ mi disse una voce nella mia testa.

E fu lì che lo percepii. Qualcuno. No, Levi. Levi mi stava osservando da qualche parte e dopo non molto dissi qualcosa per attirare la sua attenzione. Mi stava tenendo d'occhio a suo dire, _sì certo_ , ma comunque, la sua presenza non mi aveva turbata troppo, anzi forse il contrario.

_Ehm no. Cancella. Cancella tutto, cancella il gigante, e quel dannatissimo Levi e quei suoi occhi, e tutte quelle storie sull'Underground che mi disse quella sera sul tetto. Cancella, cancella, lasciami dormire._

Fortunatamente, la notte non fu troppo lunga e avevo una lunga giornata di fronte a me. Per prima cosa mi diressi verso la mensa, dove una abbastanza entusiasta Hange stava già infastidendo un impassibile Levi.

"Ma buongiorno raggio di sole!" gridò lei verso di me, mentre Levi fece solo un cenno con il capo per salutarmi. "Come mai sei arrivata così presto, tesoro?" continuò Hange.

"Il capitano mi ha informato proprio ieri sera che oggi avremmo avuto parecchio da fare, per cui volevo rendermi disponibile il prima possibile, ecco..." risposi. Sinceramente, non volevo stargli troppo tra i piedi. Prima avrebbero creduto a quella mia messa in scena, prima si sarebbero fidati di me e prima me ne sarei potuta andare.

In più, devo dire che notai con una certa soddisfazione nell'espressione di Levi ascoltando quella mia risposta, mentre tentava di nascondere un sorrisetto nella sua tazza.

"Ma fantastico! Allora dato che sei già qui perché voi due non accompagnate il comandante Erwin? Io e Mike andremo a prendere il ragazzino. Sono così emozionata, già solo al pensiero di conoscerlo!! Allora ci vediamo lì, ok? Ciaooo" e così se ne andò.

E per l'ennesima volta mi ritrovai da sola con il capitano. Tirò su un'altro sorso dalla sua tazza e, stendendo un braccio alle sue spalle verso un tavolo dietro di lui, prese un piatto e me lo passo. "Mangia qualcosa, così ce ne possiamo andare prima che arrivi tutta quella massa di gente alla corte" disse Levi, senza nemmeno guardarmi in faccia.

"Ah, buongiorno anche a lei, capitano... e grazie, comunque". Non glielo feci ripetere un'altra volta e feci come mi disse, mangiai un po'. Ma comunque eravamo sempre alle solite, lui che mi dava ordini mentre in realtà stava facendo qualcosa di carino per me. _Vallo a capire_. Mi aveva preparato una tazza di tè e alcune fette di pane tostato con marmellata. _Me l'aveva preparate lui, giusto? Cioè per me? Oppure era tipo il cacciatore che rimpinza il porco prima di ucciderlo? Oppure il capitano Levi era sotto sotto una persona premurosa?_

Quella piccola e silenziosa colazione finì presto, così raggiungemmo la stalla per prendere un paio di cavalli. Levi sembrava possederne uno tutto suo e poi ne prese un altro, per me, dicendomi "Prenditene cura. I cavalli sono animali davvero intelligenti" e mentre parlava accarezzava la criniera del suo destriero. "Hanno una gran memoria e riescono a comprendere i sentimenti umani. Ti leggeranno subito... Sai che sono persino capaci di sentire l'odore della paura? Quindi, vedi di ricordati quello che ti ho detto ieri: dimenticati del passato. Vivi ora e qui. Non avere paura. Qualsiasi cosa vedrai oggi, fidati di me, fidati di noi".

Annuii, inghiottendo rumorosamente. In realtà io mi fidavo di loro. Di lui.

 _Piccola bugiarda che non sei altra. Ti fidi di lui. Oh ma davvero? E loro probabilmente si fidano di te, ma cooome si sbagliano. Non ti meriti di essere qui, non ti meriti di essere un soldato._ Sentii di nuovo quella voce.

Comunque, raggiungemmo la corte, di fronte alla quale Erwin ci stava aspettando. Vidi il capitano e il comandante parlottare tra di loro e prima che riuscissi a carpire qualcosa si era già fatta ora di entrare. La stanza era già affollatissima, con persone di ogni tipo, da soldati di ogni rango a gente comune, e persino un prete.

"Tu. Mettiti qui, vicino a me" mi disse Levi cogliendomi di sorpresa "Fai la _brava_ e taci fino alla fine dell'udienza" _Se non te la smetti di darmi ordini ti spacco il muso Levi._

"Adesso guarda. Proprio di fronte a te. Quella è la Gendarmeria, i nostri contendenti. Un ammasso di cacasotto... Se otterranno la custodia di Eren, potrei scommetterci un rene, lo faranno fuori in un attimo. E ancora osano chiamarsi soldati, queste teste di cazzo..." mi spiegò Levi. Io lo ascoltavo attentamente, mentre li scannerizzavo uno ad uno. Poi Levi mi pizzicò il dorso della mano, dicendo "Eccolo che arriva".

Non appena Eren entrò nella stanza, l'aria si fece pesante, quasi irrespirabile. La Gendarmeria si era subito scaldata, iniziando un battibecco interminabile con il prete e il Corpo di Ricerca. Ma tra di noi, Erwin aveva mantenuto la sua solita calma, spiegando con poche e coincise parole la sua difesa. Sembrava avere davvero la situazione sotto controllo.

Eppure, tutti continuavano ad essere visibilmente spaventati da Eren, che se ne stava lì al centro della stanza, legato ad un palo. _Cosa sarebbe accaduto se all'improvviso Eren avesse perso il controllo? O se tutto quello fosse stato solo parte di un suo segreto piano? O se..._

Mentre l'intera commissione continuava a prendersi a parole, all'improvviso Eren fu colpito violentemente in volto. _LEVI. Ma che cazzo sta facendo adesso?_ Aveva iniziato a colpirlo senza sosta, ancora e ancora. Era davvero spietato. _Ma che cazzo-_

Ma in un attimo tutto mi fu chiaro. Stava cercando di far capire che lui aveva il controllo su Eren. Che lui era l'unico in grado di fermarlo se necessario. _Non male direi, eppure... non ha nemmeno un briciolo di paura? Levi, sei un tipo strano sai..._

Poco dopo, Mikasa gridò e mentre tentava di alzarsi, mi avvicinai a lei, fermandola "Aspetta Mikasa. Ti chiedo di fermarti e aspettare. Fidati. Fidati di me" le dissi. _Era tutta una montatura_ , lo sapevo. Tutto un teatrino per provare che il Corpo di Ricerca era l'unico a poter ottenere la custodia di Eren.

Quando Levi si ritenne soddisfatto del suo lavoro, Erwin riprese la parola. Spiegò ancora una volta l'immenso potenziale dell'aiuto di Eren per le loro spedizioni e propose di assegnare il ragazzo all'unico capace di gestirlo: il capitano Levi. Il Supremo Comandante accettò. Avevano vinto.

Una volta conclusa l'assemblea, Hange, Erwin, Levi e io scortammo Eren al Quartier Generale, dove tentammo di dargli una sistemata. Hange aveva portato con sé alcune medicine e erbe varie, ma Eren stava davvero soffrendo. Levi ci era andato giù pesante.

Lì mi ricordai di un unguento che Miss Martha era solita prepararmi quando per caso mi ero imbattuta magari in un cliente difficile. Una volta un tizio mi aveva pestata e ridotta davvero male e fu allora che Martha mi disse "Prendi questo tesoro. Facci il callo. Questo genere di cose accade spesso da queste parti". _Sì certo, come se fosse normale._

Comunque, avevo tentato di replicare la ricetta abbastanza velocemente con quello che ero riuscita a racimolare lì intorno, tra le cose di Hange. 

"Che cosa stai combinando, cadetto?" mi chiese subito Levi, mentre da dietro le mie spalle mi osservava attentamente. "Che cosa le sembra che stia facendo, capitano? Sto cercando di rendermi utile" gli risposi con un tono un po' provocatorio. Ci fissammo. Nessuno dei due osava abbassare lo sguardo, come fosse una sfida.

"Eddai Levi, lasciala in pace" disse Hange. Lo guardai ancora una volta e poi tornai alla mia ricetta. Dopo poco era pronta e la porsi ad Eren.

Mi inginocchiai di fronte a lui e dissi "Questo dovrebbe aiutare a velocizzare il processo di guarigione e nel frattempo alleviare un po' il dolore. Contiene aloe" gli sorrisi, tentando di tirarlo un po' su. "G-grazie mille, è davvero molto piacevole" balbettò lui. "Figurati. Sei stato bravo oggi" gli dissi strofinandogli la testa. Lui ridacchiò compiaciuto.

"Wooo. Ha ragione. E' davvero piacevole sulla pelle. Dove l'hai imparato? Devi darmi la ricetta, adesso. La esigo!" disse entusiasta Hange mentre si applicava un po' di unguento sul braccio, senza un motivo apparente. "Questa ragazza continua a stupirmi. Sono contenta che l'abbiate catturata" rise voltandosi verso Erwin e Levi. Così feci anche io. 

Il capitano mi lanciò un'occhiata. Indecifrabile. _Che ti passa per la testa, Levi?_

Comunque, l'entusiasmo di Hange era contagioso, dovevo ammetterlo, era riuscita a strapparmi un mezzo sorriso. Ma all'improvviso qualcos'altro aveva catturato la mia attenzione. Le ferite di Eren avevano iniziato a scomparire. _Che cazzo sta succedendo? "_ Hange, penso di aver visto qualcosa di ancora più incredibile... Guarda la sua pelle" dissi puntando il dito verso Eren "Non credo proprio che sia stato il mio unguento..." _Che cazzo di stregoneria è mai questa??_

"Ahahah, no tesoro. E' il potere dei giganti. Ne avevo sentito parlare, eppure... guarda qui... incredibile..." disse Hange, quasi sbavando. _Che tipa._

Ma tornando a noi, fu lì che realizzai di cosa parlava Levi prima. " _Non avere paura. Qualsiasi cosa vedrai oggi, fidati di me, fidati di noi_ " aveva detto. Mi girai verso di lui, ero curiosa di sapere quale fosse la sua reazione. Non appena mi voltai, incontrai il suo sguardo. Un piccolo sorriso mi scappò di bocca. Volevo che sapesse che non ero spaventata. Ad essere sinceri, più tempo passavo con loro, più capivo con cosa avevano a che fare. Li capivo meglio.

Dopo un po' Hange accompagnò Eren fuori, mentre Erwin, Levi ed io procedevamo lungo lo stesso corridoio, ma nella direzione opposto. Prima di andarsene, Erwin disse "Allora ce l'abbiamo fatta. Un altro passo avanti" e poi si avvicinò a me "Sei stata brava oggi. Ti ringrazio per aver gestito Mikasa, si sarebbe potuta mettere nei guai senza il tuo intervento".

"Ah si figuri, comandante. Era solo acciecata dai suoi sentimenti. Era chiaramente preoccupata per il destino di Eren, la capisco perfettamente" gli risposi.

"Certo certo, ma hai davvero dimostrato un grande auto-controllo e disciplina. Ottimo lavoro, cadetto"

"Sono solo brava a leggere le persone. E le situazioni. Tutto qua. Ma grazie lo stesso, comandante" provai così a minimizzare le mie azioni. _Ma guardati. Come ti comporti bene, obbedisci, fai la brava... Cosa sei diventata, Dafne?_ quella voce in testa riecheggiò di nuovo.

Il comandante ci congedò, così io e Levi ci dirigemmo verso le nostre rispettive camere. Purtroppo nella stessa direzione.

"Sarai felice adesso" disse all'improvviso Levi, quando eravamo ormai di fronte alla porta di camera mia. "Mi scusi, capitano?" gli domandai.

"Ora dovrò stare sempre appresso al culo di Eren. Non avrò più così tanto tempo libero da sprecare con te" disse, facendosi pericolosamente vicino a me. Troppo vicino a me "Considerati fortunata" continuò.

"Se proprio dovesse mancarle il mio culo, capitano, possiamo fissare un appuntamento. Lascerò sicuramente uno spazio libero per lei" lo provocai, preparandomi al peggio.

La sua mascella si serrò, mentre con gli occhi correva velocemente, furiosamente sul mio volto. Inalò sonoramente, senza mai staccarmi lo sguardo di dosso. Sembrava un animale, un predatore. I suoi occhi impazienti, continuavano a scrutarmi.

"Dai, capitano, si calmi, la stavo solo prendendo in giro..." sibilai, sentendo il mio respiro tornarmi indietro tanto era vicina la sua faccia alla mia. Troppo vicina.

"Ti ho già avvisata. Tu e quella lingua lunga. Vedi di smettertela" bisbigliò "Solo perché oggi ti sei comportata bene, non significa che io me la beva. Continuerò comunque a tenerti d'occhio".

"Oh, capitano, sappiamo entrambi che lo farà". Si irrigidì completamente al suono di quel mio ennesimo scherzo. Colpa mia, me l'ero cercata. All'improvviso mi afferrò la mascella con una mano sola e così la mia testa diede un colpo alla porta alle mie spalle. Mi guardava come se fosse sul punto di uccidermi, ma non me ne poteva fregare di meno. Un piccolo grigio mi si dipinse sul volto. _Oh Levi, non hai proprio capito con chi hai a che fare._

Digrignò i denti e poi decise di lasciarmi andare. La sua espressione era improvvisamente cambiata. _Si era per caso pentito di aver reagito d'istinto? Per rabbia?_

"E' tempo di andare dormire, no capitano?" bisbigliai massaggiandomi il mento con una mano e cercando di intercettare il suo sguardo. 

All'improvviso, Levi mi afferrò la mano e la allontanò dal mio volto. Posò la sinistra sulla mia guancia e iniziò ad accarezzarla, piano. Lo fissai facendo del mio meglio per evitare che il cuore mi scappasse di petto.

Il suo pollice viaggiava delicatamente avanti e indietro sulla mia mascella e poi su, per la mia guancia, mentre le altre dita rimanevano ancorate dietro al mio collo. Cosa era successo all'improvviso? E quell'espressione sul suo volto... sembrava dispiaciuto per qualcosa. Poi i suoi occhi passarono dal mio mento al mio naso fino ad incrociare i miei, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa. Sospirò e poi riportò la sua attenzione sulla mia mascella.

Mi guardò un'altra volta, un'ultima volta e poi mi lasci lì, senza dire una parola.

Una volta in camera mia, un'altra lunga notte insonne mi attendeva, e poi, senza nemmeno accorgermene, un altro giorno era arrivato. Quando i raggi del sole colpirono la mia finestra mi alzai subito, mi feci una bella doccia e presto scesi in mensa, dove ancora una volta un taciturno Levi mi aspettava. Accanto a lui sedeva Eren, che stava già mangiando silenziosamente. Al mio posto invece, mi attendevano una tazza di tè caldo e un piatto. Questa volta pieno di un po' di tutto, pane, biscotti, frutta. _Cosa stai tentando di fare, Levi? Vuoi farti perdonare per la sfuriata di ieri sera?_

Gli sorrisi, ma lui non fece una piega. Mentre ero concentrata a mangiare, lui tentò timidamente di controllare la mia faccia, come se stesse cercando delle prove del nostro ultimo incontro. Con la coda dell'occhio percepii il suo sguardo e così gli chiesi "Va tutto bene, capitano?". Ma lui non rispose.

Una volta finito il suo tè, iniziò a parlare "Oggi usciremo dal quartier generale, viaggeremo un po' fino ad un vecchio castello, che è in realtà una vecchia base militare. Lì terremo Eren al sicuro... e così quella schizzata potrà continuare i suoi esperimenti in santa pace. Datevi una mossa e raggiungetemi alla stalla" e se ne andò.

Alzai gli occhi al cielo e così riuscii a far sorridere un po' Eren. Era evidentemente terrorizzato dal capitano. 

"Fa paura, no?" disse Eren non appena Levi mise un piede fuori dalla mensa. "Abbaia, ma non morde, fidati. Ma comunque credo che stia solo cercando di fare il suo lavoro... a modo suo, ma lo capisco" ammisi. 

"Ho sentito che anche con te ci è andato giù pesante, giusto? Tu sei quella...dell'Underground. Cavolo, scusa, non so come me ne sono uscito"

"Figurati. Hai ragione, sono il criminale dell'Underground. E sì, neanche con me è stato molto gentile il capitano" dissi.

"Però devo dire che non dai l'impressione di essere spaventata quando c'è lui. Come ci riesci??". Non sapevo proprio cosa rispondere... Forse era perché se effettivamente Levi mi avesse voluta morta, sarei già stata al camposanto. Non sapevo quanto tempo ancora sarebbe durata la sua pazienza, ma ad essere sinceri, a giudicare dai suoi comportamenti recenti, sembrava combattuto quanto me. Per mia fortuna, aggiungerei.

Finita la colazione, uscimmo e raggiungemmo gli altri per intraprendere il nostro piccolo viaggio. Avremmo cavalcato al fianco della Squadra Operazioni Speciali, anche nota come Squadra Levi: quel burino di Oruo, Eld, Gunther e Petra. La creme de la creme del Corpo di Ricerca, soldati scelti personalmente dal capitano Levi.

Una volta arrivati a destinazione, ci riunimmo di fronte al cancello.

"Cazzo, questo posto è una vera topaia. Guarda tutte quelle erbacce!" esclamò Gunther guardandosi intorno.

"In tal caso, mi sembra che abbiamo un problema, giusto?" disse Levi, avvicinandosi alle nostre spalle "Meglio prendere delle scope e mettersi a lavoro al più presto".

 _Ma fa sul serio?_ Un grosso punto interrogativo mi si palesò in volto e Petra non tardò a notarlo. "Oh cara, non hai ancora visto nulla. Ora capirai di che pasta è davvero fatto Levi" disse ridacchiando, mentre mi prendeva sotto braccio per scortarmi dentro al palazzo.


	5. A buon intenditor poche parole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per prima cosa, vi chiedo perdono se i capitoli in italiano stanno uscendo in ritardo rispetto a quelli in inglese, ma come potete immaginare è un po' difficile stare dietro ad entrambi. Magari in futuro farò una pausa per mettermi in pari.
> 
> Canzoni che vi consiglio: "Poison" by Brent Faiyaz e "Pacify her" by Melanie Martinez.

**A BUON INTENDITOR POCHE PAROLE**

****

LEVI'S POV (la sera prima)

"E' tempo di andare dormire, no capitano?" bisbigliò lei piano, come se non volesse disturbarmi. Sentivo i suoi occhi addosso, che cercavano la mia attenzione, ma ancora non riuscivo a guardarla. Così, continuai a fissare la maniglia della sua porta, proprio accanto al suo braccio.

Poi notai che questo si stava sollevando, per raggiungere il suo mento e così iniziò a massaggiarlo con la mano. _Ti ho fatto male, vero? Lo so. Ma perché, perché diavolo ho reagito in quel modo? Che cazzo avevo in testa?_ Era tutta colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto farlo. _Mi dispiace, Dafne, davvero mi dispiace._

Con la mano destra fermai la sua e nel frattempo alzai piano l'altra, per prenderle il volto. La sua pelle era così soffice al mio tatto... liscia sotto le mie dita. _Ti ho fatto male, vero?_ Posai il palmo sul suo collo, muovendo il pollice sulla sua mascella, lentamente. _Ti fa male? Dimmi dove ti fa male. Dafne, mi dispiace._ Volevo dirglielo, volevo dirle quanto fossi dispiaciuto, ma il mio stupido orgoglio mi zittì, come sempre. E così, semplicemente, la fissai tutto il tempo.

I suoi occhi tremavano. A guardarla bene non sembrava triste, né spaventata, piuttosto... imbarazzata? Le sue guance si fecero improvvisamente rosse. _Forse la sto mettendo a disagio. Forse dovrei darci un taglio e lasciarla in pace._ E così feci. Sospirai profondamente e dopo averle accarezzato ancora una volta la guancia me ne andai, senza dire una parola. _Che codardo_ , pensai.

Me ne tornai di fretta in camera, sbattendo la porta alle mie spalle con tutta la forza che avevo. _Ma che cazzo mi è preso? Che cosa pensavo?_ I miei pensieri si arrovellavano nella mia mente. _Mi dispiace._

_So che dovrei andarci cauto con lei. Non possiamo ancora fidarci completamente. Dovrei essere più sospettoso. Anche se, a pensarci bene... Effettivamente si sta comportando bene. Più che bene. Da quando l'abbiamo arrestata, non ha fatto nulla di male. E' sempre pulita, la sua uniforme in ordine, e il suo profumo... il suo profumo mi sta mandando al manicomio ultimamente. Sa di qualcosa di così dolce e confortevole che..._

_Comunque, tornando a noi, non è mai in ritardo, né si è mai comportata male con qualcuno - fatta eccezione per chi se lo meritava... e me, che poi fa lo stesso... non sono stato particolarmente gentile con lei, ad essere proprio sinceri. Me l'ero meritato._

_Agli allenamenti fa tutto quello che le si chiede. Durante l'assemblea è rimasta tranquilla nonostante il caos generale e dopo aveva persino aiutato Hange e Eren._ _Non riusco nemmeno a togliermi dalla mente il modo in cui non aveva smesso di scusarsi per Farlan e Isabel quella notte. Ma che razza di criminale fa una cosa del genere, chiede scusa? Probabilmente non deve essere una cattiva persona. Probabilmente è diventata un criminale più per sopravvivenza che per inclinazione d'animo. E io so bene quanto sia comune nell'Underground vendersi l'anima al diavolo._

_E invece no. E invece avevo dovuto mettere su tutto questo teatrino, continuare a fare lo stronzo tutto il tempo. Per testarla, per mettere alla prova la sua lealtà. Forse però... dovrei continuare così. Dopotutto sono il capitano e dovrei essere impassibile con lei. Non posso fare eccezioni. Non posso, neanche se lei ha un odore così buono... Anche se viene dall'Underground come me. Anche se si è dovuta prostituire, come mia madre, solo per alzare qualche soldo. Come posso dimenticarmi quello che mi ha detto l'altra volta? Io sono l'unico che può anche solo immaginare che cazzo di inferno ha passato laggiù._

_Niente, io avevo continuato a fare lo stronzo. Detto ciò, non posso nemmeno trattarla meglio solo perché mi fa pena o altro... Anche se non penso proprio che quella sia pena per lei..._ _Comunque, quattr'occhi ha ragione per una volta. Dovrei lasciarla in pace. Se voglio che si fidi di noi, prima devo fidarmi io di lei._

Per prima cosa, appena sveglio, sono andato a prendere quel frignone di Eren e insieme siamo scesi in mensa. Questa volta, mentre preparavo la colazione a Dafne, un pensiero stupido mi era balenato per la testa... _perché non prepararle un piatto con più cose? Un po' di tutto quello che c'è in mensa... prima che arrivi quella mandria di mocciosi a fare piazza pulita. Così mangerà un po' di più. Chissà la fame che ha sofferto..._ _Aridaje Levi con sta pietà da quattro soldi, smettitela_ disse una voce nella mia testa. Ma non l'ascoltai.

Per fortuna Eren non fece domande strane. Era ancora terrorizzato a morte, figuriamoci, non si sarebbe mai azzardato a farsi i fatti i miei... e ad essere totalmente sinceri, anche mi avesse chiesto qualcosa, non avrei saputo cosa rispondere. _Ma che cazzo sto facendo?_ Tra una cosa e l'altra, Dafne era già arrivata. In orario, come sempre. Così le porsi il piatto e la tazza che avevo preparato. 

Aveva decisamente notato la differenza e mi fece un piccolo sorriso, dandomi modo di guardare meglio il suo volto, ora illuminato da un raggio di sole che proveniva da dietro le mie spalle. La controllai attentamente, cercando qualche segno del nostro ultimo incontro. Il mio sguardo viaggiò prima sul suo collo, poi su tutta la sua mascella e le sue guance e infine i nostri occhi si incontrarono. _Sembrava stare bene, sembrava tranquilla._

Comunque, appena finito il mio tè, me ne andai e raggiunsi fuori il resto della squadra. Li informai che Eren e Dafne avrebbero viaggiato con noi fino al castello.

"Tch. Sul serio? Quella lì viene con noi?" sentii dire. Sapevo che era stato Oruo a parlare.

"Hai capito bene. E stai attento a quello che ti esce da quella boccaccia o potrebbero essere le tue ultime parole. Ci siamo intesi?" ringhiai. 

"S-Sissignore" balbettò lui.

"Oruo, delle volte sei veramente un cafone" disse Petra.

Non appena arrivarono anche Eren e Dafne, partimmo dal quartier generale. Durante il tragitto Petra tentò in ogni modo di interagire con Dafne, chiedendole un po' di tutto. _A guardarle bene, penso di non aver mai visto due persone tanto simili quanto diverse_. Le osservai tutto il tempo. 

Ad un certo punto, finalmente, arrivammo a destinazione e il castello era davvero messo peggio di quanto mi aspettassi. Un disastro su tutta la linea. "Aprite tutti le orecchie. Voglio che questo posto brilli" comandai "Vediamo di iniziare dall'interno. Eld, Gunther, prendetevi cura delle torri d'avvistamento e dell'ultimo piano dato che ci siete. Petra, Oruo, a voi assegno le camerate e le altre stanze al secondo piano. Eren, Dafne, voi al primo. Poi procederemo pian piano agli altri ambienti e al giardino non appena ci avranno raggiunto anche gli altri cadetti".

"Sissignore" gridarono tutti in coro.

DAFNE'S POV

Diedi una pacca sulla spalla ad Eren "Dai, capo, andiamo". Lui sbuffò di tutta risposta. Il capitano Levi ci aveva fornito tutto il necessario per pulire, per cui non ci restava che rimboccarci le maniche e iniziare.

"Allora è vero che il capitano è fissato con le pulizie... pensavo fosse solo una diceria delle tante sul suo conto" disse con fare scocciato Eren.

"Beh, come biasimarlo, hai visto questo posto? Fa schifo al cazzo" gli risposi.

"Oh, ma non si tratta solo di dare una pulita..." ci interruppe in quel momento Petra, entrando nella stanza "Lui vuole che tutto risplenda, al punto da potersi specchiare su qualsiasi superficie" aggiunse poi ridendosela sotto i baffi.

"Dai Eren, non demoralizzarti" e poi continuò "Tu piuttosto Dafne, non mi sembri molto turbata da tutto ciò".

"Mah, pulire non è tutto questo granché. Alla fine è tutto di guadagnato, una volta che è tutto in ordine e pulito, no?" 

"Oh, no! E' una di loro!" gridò scherzando Eren. Mi feci anche io una risata con lui. Delle volte era veramente buffo. 

"Quando ero più piccola, ero io l'addetta alle faccende di casa - _beh, se quella puoi chiamarla casa,_ pensai - tra le mie... - _sorelle?_ \- sorelle. Quindi, diciamo che sono piuttosto abituata a questo genere di cose"

"Oh, ma che bello! Quindi hai delle sorelle! E tu sei la più grande immagino" rispose tutta baldanzosa Petra.

"In realtà no, ma mi sono sempre comportata come se lo fossi-"

"Meno chiacchiere. Più pulizie" entrò nella stanza Levi, canzonandoci. Aveva già iniziato a perlustrare la stanza, passando l'indice su tutte le superfici. Avevamo lavorato sodo, quindi non avrebbe potuto dire nulla.

"Dato che qui hai quasi finito, Dafne, inizierai ad occuparti del seminterrato. Eren, quando hai finito con quelle tende raggiungila. Capito?"

"Sissignore" rispondemmo all'unisono.

E così feci. Quando, uscendo, passai accanto a Levi, che ormai si era rimesso sulla soglia della stanza, ci guardammo per un attimo. Avevo visto un barlume di soddisfazione nei suoi occhi.

Comunque, una volta scesa nella cantina, un forte odore mi salì dritto su per le narici. Era così pungente da farti quasi svenire. "Meglio che mi metta a lavoro... Più che un sotterraneo sembra una vecchia prigione. Chissà quanto in basso scenderà..." borbottai tra me e me.

E lì una lampadina mi si accese in testa. _Effettivamente, questa è una vecchia base militare, il vecchio quartier generale... Questo posto dovrebbe andare un paio di altri livelli in basso. E se ci fossero dei passaggi? Dei passaggi per l'Underground? Potrebbe. Anzi, ora che ci penso bene... ricordo di aver letto, quando cercavo un piano per far evadere le mie sorelle, di passaggi segreti utilizzati dalla polizia per arrivare prima nell'Underground. Potrebbe essere che qui sotto...?_

Completamente assorta dai miei pensieri, inciampai in qualcosa. _Ma che cazz-? Una maniglia? Potrebbe essere una... botola? Una botola per l'Underground?_ Non ci ripensai due volte. Decisi di aprirla e calarmi sotto immediatamente. 

B _uio pesto. Non vedo cazzo... Beh, ormai non posso più tirarmi indietro._ La discesa fu abbastanza complicata, dal momento che non riuscivo a vedere nulla, ma tentai comunque di scendere seguendo i pioli della scala fino alla fine... fino a quando non scivolai. Ogni piolo era ricoperto detriti vari e ad un tratto avevo perso completamente la presa. 

Una volta battuto a terra, mi resi conto di quanto in basso fossi finita. _Saranno stati più di una dozzina di metri... Che cazzo di male, porca puttana_. Al dolore si aggiunse anche la realizzazione di essere finita nel bel mezzo di un cumulo di melma e sporcizia varia. _Merda_. 

Non appena mi ripresi un po' dall'atterraggio, provai a guardarmi intorno. I miei occhi si erano ormai abituati al buio e riuscii ad intravedere due passaggi di fronte a me, come due corridoi. Uno dei due sembrava leggermente più illuminato dell'altro e così decisi di entrarvi. _O la va o la spacca_.

La luce era flebile e proveniva da un paio di piccoli tombini nel pavimento. _Oh cazzo... Oh cazzo ci siamo_. E lì lo vidi. L'Underground, proprio sotto ai miei piedi, con il suo odore pungente, i suoi colori spenti e la sua desolazione.

_Merda, quanto in alto sono? Non potrei mai farcela da qui... A meno che... A meno che io non usi qualcosa per volare. Qualcosa tipo il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale. Ci siamo, ci siamo. Magari stanotte o domani sera. Sempre se Levi mi lascia in pace. Non c'è altro modo. Devo almeno provarci._

_Non conosco affatto la superficie, non potrei mai prendere e cercare un passaggio per l'Underground girovagando per i distretti, non saprei proprio da dove iniziare. Invece da qui... Da qui potrei farcela. Questa è la mia unica chance per tornare da Abigail. Ci rifletterò, per ora meglio tornare su prima che qualcuno si accorga della mia assenza._

Tornando indietro sui miei passi, sentii dei rumori provenire dall'alto. Allora mi affrettai, ma mi ritrovai di nuovo bloccata in mezzo ai corridoi, dove poco prima ero caduta. Il buco da dove pendeva la scala era troppo alto e intorno a me troppo buio per cercare qualcosa con cui salire.

"Oi, sei laggiù?" sentii una voce dall'alto dire. _E' Levi? Oh cazzo, cazzo... no... ok, allora non ti impanicare... aspetta._

"Capitano? Capitano, è lei??" urlai con tono spaventato.

"Tieni, prendi questa corda" mi gridò affacciandosi dal buco.

"Ok, sto salendo"

Iniziai ad arrampicarmi su, ma il fango sulle mie mani mi fece scivolare un paio di volte. Alla fine riuscii a raggiungere quasi la fine della corda, ma ancora non riuscivo a vedere bene. All'improvviso una mano mi prese da sotto il gomito e poi ne sentii un'altra appoggiarsi dietro la mia schiena.

"Forza, ci sei quasi" sentii Levi dire e mi resi conto di quanto fosse vicino a me. Mi aveva preso alla sprovvista e per lo spavento quasi caddi indietro. Ma in quella posizione, Levi era riuscito ad afferrarmi in tempo tirandomi su. Praticamente gli caddi addosso e finimmo così a terra, uno sopra all'altro, in una sorta di goffo abbraccio.

"Stai bene? Sei ferita?" si affrettò a chiedermi Levi, solo ad un paio di centimetri dalla mia faccia.

"Ehm sisi. Grazie per avermi salvata..." balbettai in risposta.

"Eren mi ha detto che non riusciva a trovarti, così sono corso qui e..." _Aspetta. Sei corso qui? Per cercarmi? ...Ah sì, certo. Metti che me ne scappavo giù per un tombino..._

"Che cazzo stavi facendo laggiù?" continuò Levi, alzandosi. Il suo tono era improvvisamente cambiato, forse aveva effettivamente realizzato la situazione e il fatto che sarei potuta scappare via, da qualche parte.

"Stavo pulendo e all'improvviso sono caduta in quella botola... dai andiamo, torniamo indietro" risposi prontamente.

Lui non disse nulla e iniziò a seguirmi fuori. Una volta usciti, notai che alcuni curiosi si erano ammassati lungo i corridoi e mentre gli passavo davanti, seguita dal capitano e entrambi ricoperti di melma e sporcizia varia, bisbigliavano tra di loro alle nostre spalle.

Giunti al piano delle camere, Levi riprese parola "Ora che siamo soli, sii sincera, dimmi cosa diamine stavi facendo laggiù"

"Te l'ho già detto. Sono semplicemente caduta" risposi.

"Allora, vediamo, sei caduta nella botola... e poi cosa? Hai camminato fino a quel buco? Ti sei messa a rotolare? Come sei arrivata fin lì?"

"Divertente, capitano. Uno spasso. No, semplicemente non riuscivo a vedere nulla, ero appena caduta, ero confusa, non sapevo dove-" mi stavo un po' arrampicando sugli specchi quando fui, all'improvviso e fortunatamente, interrotta da una voce alle mie spalle.

"Daphne! Eccoti! Cos'è succ- Oh capitano Levi, scusi non l'avevo vista" disse Eren, che stava correndo nella nostra direzione.

"Oi, non ti preoccupare. Tutto ok. Sono solo _caduta_ " gli risposi, lanciando un'occhiata a Levi. 

"Ah per fortuna... Bene, allora ci si vede in mensa, a dopo" e così se ne andò.

"Mi perdoni capitano, ma io adesso andrei a farmi una bella doccia... Sa, dovrebbe anche lei..." mi congedai con fare un po' altezzoso, entrando nella mia stanza.

"Tch" sentii dire da lui e poi più nulla.

 _Molto vicino, troppo vicino..._ pensai. _Spero non ci pensi troppo, ma so che Levi se la legherà al dito_.

Ormai si era fatto tempo di raggiungere la mensa, così uscii dalla mia stanza e fortuna volle, che proprio in quel momento anche Levi stesse chiudendo la sua porta.

"Capitano" lo saluti. Ma nulla. Rimase in silenzio, fissandomi, come suo solito. Poi mi fece il gesto di seguirlo. _Sono a tanto così, ma a tanto così dal gonfiarlo di botte. Ma ora non sono proprio nella posizione di farlo arrabbiare. Stai serena, Dafne, serena._

Non appena entrammo in mensa, tutti si erano voltati nella nostra direzione, o meglio nella mia. _Serena, stai serena. Magari stanno solo guardando Levi._

Stavo seguendo Levi al tavolo della sua squadra quando ad un certo punto sentii una voce chiamare il mio nome. Era Eren.

"Dafne! I ragazzi volevano chiederti se ti andasse di unirti a noi per pranzo..." chiese un po' timidamente.

"Ehm, grazie mille ma... non so se posso..." cercai di rispondere guardando Levi, come a chiedergli il permesso. Lui di tutta risposta se ne andò senza dire una parola, così io seguii Eren al suo tavolo dove Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean e Connie ci aspettavano.

Devo dire che furono tutti molto gentili con me. Parlammo di un po' di tutto e per un secondo ebbi la sensazione di essermi tranquillizzata, di aver davvero goduto della loro compagnia. Non mi capitava da anni.

"Sai, Dafne, mi stavo chiedendo... ma te quanti anni hai?" disse ad un certo punto Eren. Jean, immediatamente, si apprestò a colpirlo sulla nuca "Ma sei scemo? Non lo sai che non si chiede l'età ad una donna?"

"Ma che, figurati. Non ha alcun senso fare distinzioni di questo tipo e capisco perché tu me lo chieda" gli sorrisi "Penso di essere decisamente più grande di tutti voi, ho 24 anni"

Rimasero tutti piuttosto sorpresi da quella mia risposta. "Giura?! Avrei scommesso 19, massimo 20. Sembri davvero più giovane!" aggiunse Connie.

"Ti ringrazio..." sorrisi timidamente. _Come si reagisce ad un complimento?_ Mi sentii come se il mio cervello avesse registrato un errore... _Che idiota che sono._

Poco dopo, Mikasa, che era seduta proprio di fronte a me, prese la parola "Dafne, volevo ringraziarti... per l'altro giorno, all'assemblea. Se non mi avessi fermata, mi sarei potuta davvero mettere nei guai..."

"Non preoccuparti. Ero confusa anch'io dall'intera situazione. Ho solo avuto fiducia nel capitano Levi" risposi prontamente. Lei invece mi sorrise, quasi arrossendo.

"A proposito del capitano..." iniziò a parlare Sasha, che pian piano mi si fece sempre più vicina, quasi bisbigliandomi all'orecchio "Ma non ti sta tipo fissando?"

"No... probabilmente mi sta solo _tenendo d'occhio_ , come suo solito" dissi senza pensarci troppo. Ma a guardarlo bene, effettivamente mi stava proprio fissando. Riuscivo a sentire i suoi occhi addosso dall'altro capo della stanza. Tra tutte quelle persone, tavoli e confusione, i suoi occhi erano lì, puntati su di me, che mi fissavano così intensamente che per un momento pensai mi stesse leggendo nella mente. O direttamente nell'anima.Levi continuò a mangiare e a bere, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. E io non riuscivo a fare altrimenti. Non so bene quanto tempo passò. 

"Beh, se quello lo chiami _tenere d'occhio_..." aggiunse poi Sasha, con un tono ammiccante, come se si stesse riferendo ad altro. Io mi limitai a sorriderle. _Che cazzo vorrai mai Levi da me?_

"Senti, se non ti scoccia troppo... posso chiederti che tipo di relazione c'è tra te e il capitano?". Non ricordo bene chi mi pose quella domanda, forse sempre Sasha, ma io ero ancora completamente rapita da quella sfida di sguardi con Levi. Lui non cedeva e io non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi profondi occhi grigi, che, come la prima notte, continuavano a perseguitarmi ovunque io andassi.

"Ehm, nessuna direi..." risposi ad un certo punto "Penso stia solo architettando la mia morte. Se questa la vuoi chiamare relazione..." aggiunsi poi sarcasticamente, ora guardando gli altri. Si fecero tutti una grassa risata, soprattutto Sasha e poi rivolgemmo di nuovo la nostra attenzione al cibo.

"Cadetti" sentii qualcuno dire. Era Levi. _Quando è arrivato?_ "Oggi vi allenerete con gli adulti, quindi vediamo di non farci subito riconoscere e presentatevi in orario". Lui mi fissò ancora una volta e poi se ne andò. Noi gli rispondemmo in coro "Sissignore".

Finito di pranzare, ci dirigemmo tutti insieme in uno stanzone che era stato adibito a palestra. Un enorme tappeto morbido era stato posto al centro della sala e quasi riusciva a coprire l'intera pavimentazione.

"Mettevi pure comodi. Potete rimanere in t-shirt, canotta, petto nudo, non mi interessa, quello che vi pare, come state più comodi. Poi sceglietevi un compagno per oggi. Per favore, non sempre il solito. Provate a cambiare, provate a mettervi alla prova un po' di più, ok?" disse Nanaba, uno dei veterani da quello che avevo potuto capire.

Mi guardai un po' intorno, valutando cosa fare e soprattutto chi scegliere. _Mikasa non sarebbe affatto male oppure Gunther, mi sembra una valida alternativa a lei._

Ancora riflettendo, percepii lo sguardo di Levi dall'altra parte della stanza. Era seduto ad una scrivania con un altro capitano. Ero così infastidita da quel suo continuo e insensato fissarmi che decisi di guardarlo torvo e poi muovendo solo le labbra gli dissi "Che cazzo ti guardi?". Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo e riportò la sua attenzione agli altri cadetti.

Le altre ragazze avevano già iniziato a spogliarsi, rimanendo soltanto in canotta o con i loro reggiseni sportivi. Non mi sentivo totalmente a mio agio a mostrare il mio corpo, lì davanti a tutti, ma a ripensarci meglio effettivamente si trattava di un allenamento e avrei dovuto fregarmene. Dovevo stare il più comoda possibile. 

Quando finii di sbottonarmi la camicia, mi rimase solo il reggiseno addosso e mi sentii di nuovo osservata. Da Levi. Con la coda dell'occhio lo avevo visto voltarsi e di nuovo puntarsi su di me. Così, mi girai completamente verso di lui, gli lanciai un'occhiataccia e gli feci il gesto di chiudersi la bocca. Non la prese molto bene. Pur da una certa distanza riuscii a vedere la sua mascella che si serrava e i suoi pugni che si contraevano.

Comunque sembrava che avessi attirato l'attenzione anche di qualcun altro. Alle mie spalle sentii avvicinarsi Jean, che dopo un colpo di tosse disse "Ehi Dafne, ti andrebbe per caso di allenarti con me? L'ultima volta sembravi piuttosto skillata..."

"Ok" gli risposi impassibile.

"Oh, fantastico, ah ah, perfetto, perfetto" iniziò a blaterare lui "Allora, iniziamo, ok?"

"Ok" dissi e prima che potesse fare qualcosa, lo mandai al tappeto in un solo colpo. 

"Ai... questa è stato...Ok, da capo" disse rialzandosi "Riproviamoci" ora si stava posizionando di fronte a me, come se sapesse cosa stava facendo. Così aspettai che facesse la sua mossa. Incrociai le braccia al petto e lo fissai.

"Ah, è il mio turno, giusto. Allora..." e poi iniziò ad avvicinarsi, lanciando pugni a destra e manca. Prontamente afferrai uno dei suoi, gli girai il braccio e lo feci cadere al tappeto. Di nuovo.

Cadde piuttosto male, così decisi di aiutarlo. Gli offrii una mano e lui la afferrò subito. Una volta in piedi, non mollandomi ancora la mano, iniziò a sussurrarmi all'orecchio, facendosi più vicino "Wow Dafne, bella mossa. Dobbiamo vederci più spesso per delle sessioni private. Devi davvero insegnarmi uno dei tuoi trucchi..."

"Jean, quello che ti serve sono meno chiacchiere e più allenamento, ma non con me" gli risposi imitando il tono del suo bisbiglio.

In quell'esatto istante, la nostra piccola gag venne interrotta da Levi, che era arrivato alle mie spalle e ora indossava solo una canotta bianca.

"Se vuoi allenarti seriamente, almeno scegliti un avversario decente" disse guardandomi e poi voltandosi rapidamente, con un'espressione di disgusto, verso Jean "Cadetto, vai a darti una lavata alla faccia e quando torni vedi di trovarti qualcuno del tuo livello. Lei, lasciala a me". Jean annuì intimidito dal tono di Levi e se ne andò a gambe levate.

"Dopo di lei, _capitano_ " dissi, accennando un inchino, ovviamente ironico. Ci posizionammo l'uno di fronte all'altro, mentre tutti quanti ormai avevano mollato il loro allenamento per assistere alla nostra sfida.

Non appena mossi minimamente un piede, lui prontamente si avventò su di me. Io iniziai a colpirlo, ma continuava sempre a parare ogni mio pugno. Riuscii a tenergli testa per un po', ammortizzando alcuni calci e schivandone altri, ma Levi era decisamente più forte di me, tutto un altro livello. 

Mi girai quasi completamente per evitare l'ennesimo pugno che mi aveva sferrato, lasciandogli però maldestramente tutto lo spazio per attaccarmi alle spalle. Mi immobilizzò in un attimo, stringendomi il collo con il suo braccio destro, mentre io tentavo di toglierglielo con tutta la forza che avevo in corpo.

Anche se stavo quasi soffocando, riuscii a dire "Ah capitano, noi due in questa posizione, quanti bei ricordi, non è d'accordo?". In risposta, lui grugnì incomprensibilmente. Approfittai di averlo fatto un po' incazzare per ruotare il mio corpo e spingere dalla parte libera della sua presa, per potermi liberare. 

Cercai di sferrargli un calcio per distrarlo o eventualmente colpirlo, invece quella mossa mi fece solo perdere l'equilibrio. Mentre tentavo di non cadere, gli afferrai la canotta e invece di sorreggermi lo spinsi solo verso di me, cadendo entrambi atterra, l'uno sull'altro. Ed eccoci di nuovo, in una delle posizioni più imbarazzanti di tutte, sotto gli occhi del resto del Corpo di Ricerca e degli altri cadetti.

Levi sembrò preso alla sprovvista tanto quanto me da quello che era appena successo e così rimase per un po' immobile, sopra di me, mentre mi fissava con la bocca aperta, tentando di riprendere fiato. 

Non ci pensai troppo, così, rapidamente, lo afferrai e lo spinsi a terra, invertendo le nostre posizioni. Ora ero sopra di lui, in controllo della situazione e avrei potuto colpirlo meglio, più forte, ma al primo pugno, mi afferrò prontamente la mano, spingendomi di lato e ribaltando la situazione. "Questa è la tua punizione per avermi mentito stamattina, ragazzina" mi bisbigliò, piegandosi in avanti, ora a qualche centimetro da me, mentre cercavo di liberare la mia mano.

"Capitano, ma di cosa parla? Non le mentirei mai, signore" dissi io ironicamente, riuscendo di nuovo a spingerlo via, rimettendomi sopra di lui. Per un po' continuammo a darcele di santa ragione, rotolando sul tappeto, cercando di stendere l'altro, finché una voce non interruppe quello show che avevamo messo su.

"Oh ma dai, prendetevi una stanza! Ci sono dei minorenni qui!" se la rise sotto i baffi Hange entrando nella stanza "Levi, non rompermela ti prego, mi serve per questa sera. Ci sei per un esperimento in notturna, Dafne?"

"Ehm, sì certo, perché no" le risposi, mentre Levi era ancora sopra di me, che mi bloccava entrambe le mani sopra la testa con una sola delle sue. Così, tossii cercando di attirare la sua attenzione "Scusi, se può cortesemente levarsi dalle palle, io andrei..."

Dopo avermi lanciato un'occhiataccia, Levi si alzò e se ne ritornò alla sua scrivania. Anche tutti gli altri tornarono alle proprie faccende, mentre io seguii Hange fuori dalla sala.

"Allora stanotte. Dopo cena. Raggiungimi nella corte del castello. Non vedo l'ora di farti conoscere i miei due bambiniii. Sawney e Bean" disse tutta eccitata lei.

"I tuoi due bambini...?" iniziai a chiederle io, con un enorme punto interrogativo dipinto in faccia.

"Siii, i miei due piccoli giganti. Li abbiamo catturati durante l'ultima spedizione. Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che ci divertiremo un mondo stasera! Allora ci si vede!" e così se ne andò.

Ancora piuttosto confusa, rimasi lì nel corridoio per un po' finche non sentii due pacche sulla schiena "Ti è andata bene contro il capitano! Si dice sia il soldato più forte dell'umanità!" disse entusiasta Sasha.

Poco dopo, altri soldati ci raggiunsero e così tutti insieme ci avviammo verso le nostre camere. Stavo quasi per svoltare a sinistra verso la mia, quando Petra si avvicinò a me dicendo "Sei riuscita a tenere testa a _Levi_ , vedo".

"Beh, a malapena, in realtà. Il capitano è davvero forte..." risposi.

"Sì, _Levi_ è proprio il migliore" disse lei, sottolineando con uno strano tono il nome del capitano "Sono sempre in adorazione quando lo vedo combattere". 

"Non c'è dubbio, è davvero il più forte. Ho molto ancora da imparare da lui" dissi tentando di tagliare corto quella conversazione.

"Beh, a dir la verità... sono sempre in adorazione quando si tratta di Levi. Ma insomma, ad una ragazza almeno è concesso di sognare, no? Penso che tu possa capirmi, vero?".

"No Petra, in realtà non ti seguo proprio" le risposi con tono abbastanza stizzito.

"Oh tesoro, ho visto come lo guardi. Anche io fantasticavo su di lui in quel modo..."

"Ma guarda che io non lo guardo proprio in nessun modo" la interruppi subito. Ma non mi prestò molta attenzione.

"Ma se fossi in te non sognerei troppo" continuò lei "A Levi non importa altro che uccidere i giganti. So che cosa stai tentando di fare, ma ti dico subito che non funzionerà" aggiunse, mentre io le stavo già dando le spalle. _Questa sta di fuori..._

"Senti Petra, penso che tu abbia frainteso l'intera situazione. Non so a cosa tu si riferisca, ma dacci un taglio" le dissi, senza perdere troppo le staffe e e voltandomi leggermente verso di lei.

"A buon intenditor poche parole..." disse facendomi un sorrisetto di una falsità infinita. Mi morsi la lingua e le sorrisi in risposta. Ci fissammo per un po' come a sfidarci in silenzio, poi lei prese e se ne andò senza dire altro, lasciandomi lì a interrogarmi su cosa cazzo stesse cercando di dirmi. 

_Magari è solo gelosa e sta cercando di pisciare sul suo territorio. Ma se c'è una cosa che non sopporto sono le persone che saltano così alle conclusioni. Mi mandano al manicomio._ Sospirai e mi rimisi in marcia verso la mia camera. _Cazzo, ho bisogno di un'altra doccia._

Chiudendo gli occhi sotto il caldo scorrere dell'acqua, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a ciò che mi aveva appena detto Petra. O almeno tentato di dirmi. E immediatamente la sua faccia mi apparve di fronte agli occhi, proiettato sul retro delle mie palpebre. 

Levi, sopra di me, sudato e ansimante, a qualche centimetro dalla mia faccia. Le sue braccia tese fino a sopra alla mia testa per evitare di cadermi completamente addosso. I suoi occhi che balzavano da una parte all'altra del mio volto, su e giù dai miei occhi alla mia bocca.

Lanciai un grido di frustrazione che riecheggiò in tutto il bagno, persino i muri tremarono. _Che cazzo mi prende, eh? Mi eccito al solo pensiero di Levi? Ma che cazzo mi prende. Devo essere impazzita completamente._

Uscii di corsa dalla doccia, cercando di tenere la mente impegnata ed evitare che di nuovo il volto di Levi comparisse. Il volto di Levi da cui i suoi capelli bagnati pendevano e quasi toccavano la mia fronte. _Basta. Basta. Ho detto basta._

Una volta in mensa, cercai di buttar giù la cena il più velocemente possibile, per evitare di incontrare troppa gente. Completata con successo la mia missione, raggiunsi di corsa la corte dove Hange mi aspettava.

Arrivata lì, mi resi conto della cazzo di situazione mi ero andata a ficcare. Hange aveva montato due grossi tendoni nel bel mezzo del prato, sotto i quali i suoi _due bambini_ dormivano, o almeno tentavano di farlo.

"Dafne, eccoti! Benvenuta!" disse bisbigliando e salutando energicamente verso di me. Le feci un cenno con la mano, avvicinandomi sospettosa.

"Oh, non aver paura. Stanotte sarà uno spasso" disse mostrandomi un largo sorriso, ma io ero ancora piuttosto preoccupata. "Allora, come ti avevo già accennato, qui sotto abbiamo Sawney e Bean. In pratica dobbiamo monitorare la loro resistenza al buio, mi segui?"

"Certo" le risposi prontamente.

"Perfetto. Il primo si è appena addormentato, quindi dobbiamo stare dietro solo a questo qui e vedere come si comporta".

"Facciamolo" le sorrisi.

"Questo è lo spirito giusto! Comunque, ti presento Lauda, uno dei membri della mia squadra e per oggi il mio assistente speciale!" Lauda si avvicinò e mi strinse timidamente la mano.

"Ciao, io sono Dafne, piacere di conoscerti" le dissi.

Poi entrammo nella tenda dove il gigante, legato, non sembrò gradire la nostra presenza. "Buono bimbo, ci aspetta una lunga notte" gli disse sarcasticamente Hange.

"Quanto pensi ci vorrà?" le chiesi.

"Beh, il primo è crollato poco dopo il calar del sole, qualche minuto prima che tu arrivassi. Ma con questo non saprei proprio... Comunque-"

"Buona sera" _Potrei riconoscere questa voce tra mille. Levi,_ pensai, _che diavolo ci fai qui?_ Non osai alzare lo sguardo verso di lui.

"Oh Levi, che bello vederi qui, ma non ricordavo di averti invitato" lo salutò Hange.

"Perché non lo hai fatto. Sono venuto a vedere di persona che circo hai messo su" le rispose Levi, con il suo indistinguibile e impassibile tono. _Certo, sei qui per il gigante. Non per controllarmi. Sì certo Levi._

Si sedette su una sorta di cuscino posto vicino a Lauda, che era alla mia sinistra, ma non appena fu a terra si girò leggermente nella mia direzione.

"Cadetti" disse lui per salutarci. "Capitano Levi" lo salutò subito Lauda.

Io invece sentivo come se la mia voce fosse rimasta intrappolata in un antro della mia gola, lì ferma e non riuscisse a venir fuori. Così, senza guardarlo, dissi a mezza bocca dopo un po' "C-capitano".

_Mi aspetta davvero una luuunga notte._


	6. Camomilla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho idea a chi appartenga l'illustrazione usata per questo capitolo, se lo sapete lasciatemi pure un commento, lo aggiornerò subito.
> 
> Ci tenevo a dire che questo capitolo è molto speciale per me. E' uno dei pochi che avevo già bene in mente prima che la storia iniziasse davvero ad evolvere nella mia testa.
> 
> Ci saranno poche azioni, ma particolarmente significative per iniziare a fare chiarezza sul passato della protagonista e far evolvere il suo rapporto con Levi. 
> 
> Come già accaduto in episodi precedenti, ci sarà riferimento a questioni piuttosto pesanti del suo oscuro passato, come la prostituzione, atteggiamenti manipolativi di altri personaggi e anche la descrizione di un attacco di panico. Quindi se non ve la sentite di leggerlo avete tutta la libertà di farlo, ovviamente. Queste sono questioni delicate, vi ricordo che per qualsiasi cosa potete contattarmi, anche solo per un mero sfogo o conforto. Vi sono vicina. 
> 
> Detto ciò, ciò detto, spero che vi piaccia lo stesso. Il prossimo, sarà, al contrario, particolarmente... movimentato, ecco.
> 
> Prima di iniziare un paio di canzoni che vi consiglio: "The night we met" by Lord Huron; "Sign of the times" by Harry Styles; "In my veins" by Andrew Belle.
> 
> Ci si vede alla prossima!

**CAMOMILLA...**

LEVI'S POV

Entrando in mensa notai che c'era qualcosa di strano, come fuori posto. Ero arrivato leggermente più in ritardo del solito e tutti erano già lì. Tutti tranne qualcuno. Qualcuno. _Dafne. Dove diavolo si è andata a cacciare adesso?_

"Cerchi qualcuno, Levi?" mi chiese con un po' di sarcasmo Mike.

"Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Mike" gli risposi brutalmente.

Lui sospirò e poi aggiunse: "Se cerchi quella ragazza... Si è praticamente ingoiata la cena e poi se l'è data a gambe. Le ho chiesto dove stesse andando così di fretta, ha solo farfugliato una roba su Hange e un esperimento che dovevano fare-"

Non aspettai nemmeno che finisse di spiegare che già mi ero incamminato fuori dalla stanza. _Che cazzo sta facendo? Mi sta per caso evitando dopo quello che è successo durante l'allenamento? Questa ragazzina..._

Sentii un formicoli su tutto il corpo, come se qualcosa di irritante mi stesse correndo sulla pelle e a quel punto non riuscivo più nemmeno a sopportare il suono dei miei stivali che riecheggiavano nei corridoi deserti. _Mi sta evitando sul serio?_

Una volta lì, nel mezzo del prato si ergevano due enormi tende e una piccola luce sembrava provenire dalla più grande delle due. _Sono sicuro che le troverò lì._

"Buona sera" dissi e entrando.

Ed eccola lì, seduta tra Lauda e Hange. Percepii il suo disagio non appena entrai nella tenda. Sapeva che ero io, eppure non si era né voltata né aveva tantomeno alzato la testa per guardarmi. _Che cazzo le prende adesso? Allora mi stava davvero evitando._

"Oh Levi, che bello vederi qui, ma non ricordavo di averti invitato" disse Hange salutandomi con il suo solito non-necessario entusiasmo.

"Perché non lo hai fatto, quattr'occhi. Sono venuto a vedere di persona che circo hai messo su" le risposi.

_Perché mi stai evitando? Guardami._

"Cadetti" aggiunsi, cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Dafne. Lauda alzò subito la testa al suono della mia voce e mi rispose cordialmente. Dafne invece continuava a star zitta.

Non appena mi sedetti sull'unico cuscino libero, accanto a Lauda, finalmente sentii un bisbiglio spezzato "C-capitano". Era lei. Ma continuava a non guardarmi. _Guardami._ Così mi girai un po' nella sua direzione, per avere una migliore visuale su di lei. _Guardami._

"Comunque, dove eravamo Dafne?" le chiese Hange "Beh, dato che staremo qui per un po' meglio intrattenerci con un paio di chiacchiere, no? Dafne hai mai visto un gigante così da vicino? O è la tua prima volta?"

"S-solo una volta" le rispose Dafne.

"Oh davvero? Una volta sola... E dove? Quando? Quanto era alto?? Lo hai ucciso tu??" continuò Hange, quasi con la bava alla bocca. _Delle volte_ _mi fa veramente venire i brividi._

A quella domanda, gli occhi di Dafne si spalancarono immediatamente e subito dopo alzò la testa per guardare meglio il suo interlocutore, che nel mentre attendeva trepidante una risposta. Poi si girò verso di me e finalmente i nostri occhi si incrociarono in un intenso sguardo. Ricordavamo entrambi ancora piuttosto vividamente quella notte. _S_ _tava_ _per farsi ammazzare. Se non fosse stato per me..._

Dafne continuava a fissarmi, ancora in silenzio. Così, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, risposi per lei: "Un paio di giorni fa. Fuori dalle mura di fronte al quartier generale. Un classe 7 metri. E sì, lo ha ucciso lei. Prima di svenire per lo shock".

"Non. Ci. Credo. Davvero?? Allora sei forte come dicono eh!" disse Hange.

"No. Non lo sono affatto. Il capitano mi ha aiutato con quel coso. Mi ha detto dove tagliare e così mi ha salvato la vita" confessò Dafne "Pochi minuti dopo aver tentato di uccidermi..." aggiunse poi con tono piuttosto indispettito.

_Tch, su serio? Mi prendi per il culo adesso?_

"Non prima che _tu_ tentassi di uccidere _me_. Così io ho cercato di ucciderti" commentai, tentando di mantenere la calma.

"Dai ragazzi, calma..." provò a mettersi in mezzo Hange, alzando le mani.

"Non avrei tentato di ucciderti se non mi avessi messo i bastoni fra le ruote" rispose subito a tono Dafne. La sua voce era completamente mutata. Stava quasi ringhiando. Aveva ruotato il petto nella mia direzione, posando le mani sulle cosce, i suoi occhi erano spalancati e il suo petto faceva impazientemente su e giù.

"I bastoni fra le ruote? Per andare dove? Per venire ad ammazzare me" le urlai in risposta, puntandole il dito contro "e Erwin! E-" stavo per continuare quando la sua attenzione fu improvvisamente colta da Lauda, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a tremare convulsamente. Per tutto quel tempo i suoi occhi erano rimasti fissi sul gigante, che intanto si era non poco agitato a causa delle nostre grida. Lauda sembrava aver perso la testa. _Da quante_ _cazzo di_ _ore è qui con Hange?_ pensai.

Parlai prima di pensare: "Oi, che cazzo ti prende?". Ma Lauda non riusciva a rispondermi.

"Oi, ripijati-"

"Ma sei completamente pazzo o cosa??" mi urlò Dafne "Non vedi che sta avendo un attacco di panico?? Testa di cazzo. Porca troia, che testa di cazzo" continuava a mugugnare furiosamente contro di me.

Poi si avvicinò a Lauda e le bisbigliò dolcemente: "Lauda, ehi, ascolta la mia voce. Ti porto fuori di qui, ok? Stai con me. Ascolta solo la mia voce, ok?". Dunque guardò Hange, che la aiutò ad alzare di peso Lauda e a portarla fuori dalla tenda. Le seguii, incapace di fare o dire qualcosa.

Lauda continuava a tremare senza controllo, i suoi occhi erano persi da qualche parte, il suo respiro affannato.

Dafne le prese la mano e massaggiandola le sussurrava, piano, come non volesse disturbarla:"Tesoro, ascoltami, perché non ci stendiamo un po'? Dai, stenditi con me. Stai tranquilla... tranquilla. Sono qui con te...". Sembrava saper esattamente cosa e come farlo in quel preciso momento.

Si stesero sul prato, una accanto all'altra. Le stava ancora tenendo la mano e con il pollice le accarezzava piano il palmo. "Ok Lauda, inspira con me, poi conterò fino a cinque e espireremo insieme, ok? Sei con me?". Lauda annuì a stento.

"Ok. Inspira...1, 2, 3, molto bene, 4,5, espira... Molto bene, Lauda. Facciamolo di nuovo. Stai andando benissimo. Insipira..." E contando ancora, si alzò e si sedette accanto alla testa di Lauda, iniziando a passarle le dita tra i capelli, per calmarla ancora di più "Espira..." buttò fuori l'aria "Perfetto, ancora una volta..."

Continuarono a farlo un altro paio di volte, finché il respiro di Lauda non si stabilizzò completamente.

Io intanto ero fermo, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa. Le avevo guardate tutto il tempo, attentamente, e lì pensai di essere stato proprio un coglione.

"Come ti senti?" le chiese dolcemente Dafne.

"Meglio... G-grazie mille... Non so cosa mi sia preso, io-" balbettò Lauda alzandosi.

"Colpa mia. Lauda non è abituata a stare così tanto tempo e così vicina ad un gigante. Beh, sinceramente chi lo è? Forse solo io... Scusami Lauda, sono mortificata..." disse Hange.

"Non preoccuparti, non so cosa mi sia preso. D'un tratto non mi sono più sentita in me, davvero è colpa mia..." aggiunse Lauda.

"Comunque è meglio che ora tu vada in camera a riposare un po'. Magari bevi qualcosa di caldo prima, o anche due bicchieroni d'acqua andranno più che bene. Se dovessi di nuovo sentirti così, cerca di essere più forte di qualsiasi tuo timore temporaneo e focalizzati solo su di te. Sul tuo respiro. Inspira ed espira. Stai tranquilla. Ok?"

"Grazie mille, Dafne... Davvero. Non sai quanto io abbia apprezzato ciò che hai appena fatto per me... Sono in debito"

"Ma non dirlo nemmeno. So cosa vuole dire... Non è colpa tua, ma puoi lavorarci su, ok? Dai, ora vai a dormire, sogni d'oro" disse Dafne, abbracciandola forte a sé.

Continuavo ad osservarla e così ad un certo punto se ne accorse. Ci guardammo. Come eravamo soliti fare. Eravamo lì a fissarci intensamente, ferocemente, come se ci stessimo combattendo a vicenda, in silenzio, per quella che sembrò un'eternità. Lei stava lì, di fronte a me, con le mani sui fianchi, gli occhi inchiodati ai miei e le narici dilatate, come un animale.

Hange si intromise "Scusate se interrompo la vostra articolata conversazione, ma il piccolo si è appena addormentato, quindi possiamo anche prendere baracca e burattini e andare a nanna-"

Non aspettai ulteriormente e me ne tornai dentro. _Ho bisogno di una tazza di tè._  
  
  


DAFNE'S POV   
  
  


Ero fuori dalla grazia divina. Se avessi potuto, lo avrei ucciso su due piedi. I miei occhi erano ancora incollati su di lui mentre se ne andava via, senza dire una parola.

"Oh Dafne, lascialo perdere..." disse Hange dandomi una leggera pacca sulla spalla "So che può risultare un po' scontroso o freddo, ma in realtà è una brava persona... a modo suo..."

"Sì, lo so. In realtà, lo so bene. Ma deve veramente sciogliersi un po' e darci un taglio con quel suo modo di fare del cazzo... mi dà sui nervi"

"Forse, potresti aiutarlo tu... a smussarsi un po'. Sai, credo che voi due siate più simili di quanto credi... dovresti provare a parlarci" mi suggerì Hange.

"Non penso che il capitano gradisca intromissioni di questo genere, figuriamoci la mia" dichiarai.

"Mah, provare non costa nulla, giusto? Magari potresti finire con lo scoprire qualcosa di inaspettato..."

Sospirai profondamente "Ci penso, ok? Comunque grazie per avermi chiesto di unirmi stasera. E' stato sicuramente... interessante"

"Ah, figurati! Il piacere è stato mio!" disse sorridendo Hange "Pensavo potessi essermi utile e guarda un po'? Avevo ragione! Hai gestito bene Lauda, ti ringrazio"

Le sorrisi e così la salutai. _Follie a parte, Hange sembra una brava persona._

Di ritorno in camera mia, le parole di Hange continuavano a riecheggiarmi nella testa _"Sai, credo che voi due siate più simili di quanto credi..."_. Mi avevano ricordato quella notte sul tetto, quando Levi mi disse qualcosa di analogo _"Ad essere onesti... la nostre storie sono piuttosto simili"_

_Perché? Perché credono una cosa del genere? Cosa ne sanno di me? Di quello che ho dovuto passare?_

Il rumore dei miei pensieri sembrava andare a ritmo con il pesante tonfo dei miei stivali. _Simili dicono?_ Persa nella mia testa, non mi ero resa conto di essere arrivata davanti alla cucina dove si trovava Levi, tutto solo.

La sua faccia puntava fuori da una larga finestra sopra ad un fornello, sul quale un pentolino si stava scaldando. Mi fermai a fissarlo per un po'. _Non penso di aver mai visto Levi così._

Le sue braccia erano incrociate sul petto, la sua schiena era tesa e tirava la sua giacca al punto da evidenziare meglio i suoi muscoli celati dalla scura stoffa. La sua figura era longilinea eppure possente. La sua aura stoica, regale.

I ricordi delle sue braccia tese sopra di me mi colpirono alla sprovvista. Mentre cercavo di dimenticarmene, sentii una voce "Ti piace la vista da lì?"

"Sì, la vista della pentola. Stavo per prepararne una anch'io" gli risposi, avvicinandomi. Lui iniziò a voltarsi leggermente, sentendomi arrivare. I suoi occhi sembravano stanchi. Avrei detto addirittura tristi. _A che stava pensando? L'ho per caso disturbato?_

Mi stava fissando come al suo solito, in silenzio, così decisi di aprire bocca "Non ti disturberò molto, giusto il tempo di preparare-"

"Puoi usare quest'acqua se vuoi, poi me la rifaccio..." mi interruppe.

"No, tranquillo, aspetto"

"Insisto" disse, tirandomi un'occhiata da sopra la sua spalla e poi tornando a puntare lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.

"Facciamo ammenda per prima, capitano?" suggerii.

"Assolutamente no. Non ho niente da scusarmi" rispose arrogantemente.

"Beh, signore, mi dispiace informarla che dovrebbe essere almeno un po' dispiaciuto per il suo comportamento di prima" dissi stizzita.

"E da quando pensi di potermi dare degli ordini?"

"Non sono ordini. Sto solo dicendo che avrebbe potuto avere un po' più di tatto con Lauda"

"E pensi che me ne freghi qualcosa?" disse, impassibile.

"Senza che fa finta del contrario, lo so che le importa di noi cadetti" non appena finii di parlare mi irrigidii subito. _Ho detto noi cadetti? Noi?_ Anche Levi sembrava teso. "Non se la passava bene, lì davanti a quei cosi, tutti il giorno, a fare chissà cosa per Hange. Si è solo impanicata..." continuai.

"Mi dispiace informarti che qui non c'è spazio né tempo per le debolezze. Non è un posto per i cacasotto" disse guardandomi dritto negli occhi e poi riportando l'attenzione fuori.

"Ah sì? Credi davvero a quello che hai appena detto?" gli domandai. Lui si voltò di nuovo verso di me, con la fronte arricciata.

"Sarai pure il più forte dell'umanità, ma noi siamo semplicissimi esseri umani. E abbiamo i nostri punti deboli. Da quelli impariamo ad essere più forti, cerchiamo di controllarli e i più fortunati anche a vincerli" dichiarai "Nell'Underground, ero capace di uccidere dieci uomini in una notte sola, senza una briciola di rimpianto o paura, e poi me ne tornavo a casa, da sola e potevo avere anche il peggiore degli attacchi di panico o semplicemente mettermi a piangere, chiusa in camera mia. Oppure al mercato potevo diventare estremamente ansiosa: qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscere Dafne l'assassina... o Dafne la puttana. Mi vergognavo di essere stata entrambe, non che avessi altra scelta..." feci una piccola pausa e sospirai "Comunque il mio punto è: la prossima volta prova ad essere un po' più indulgente con i tuoi subordinati... Sii un po' più rilassato, ecco..."

Levi mi aveva ascoltato silenziosamente tutto il tempo, senza opporre la minima resistenza al mio discorsetto. Così, indicai la tazza che aveva già dentro pronta una bustina di tè e continuai "Tipo, cos'è quella?"

"Tè" rispose subito lui, un po' stizzito.

"Tè. Ecco, non va bene a quest'ora bere del tè. Non lo sai che la teina è un forte stimolante-"

"Non mi pare di averti chiesto un parere su quello che bevo o non bevo" mi interruppe lui.

Mi morsi la lingua per evitare di saltargli alla gola. _Mamma mia, che scocciatura questo..._ Sospirai profondamente "Senti, perché non provi questo invece..." e così gli porsi una piccola bustina che tenevo nella giacca.

"Ti dispiace dirmi cos'è? Stai tentando di drogarmi?"

Alzai gli occhi al cielo. _Questo tizio..._ "Ma per chi mi ha preso? Comunque, ovviamente no. E' un mio infuso-"

"Una droga quindi" disse scocciato.

"Cazzo ma smettitela!" gli urlai esasperata. Lui strabuzzò gli occhi, pronto ad aggredirmi. Così, tossii e subito dissi "T-ti aiuterà a dormire meglio e a stare più tranquillo, provalo..."

"Posso almeno sapere cosa contiene?"

"Principalmente camomilla... il resto è un segreto" risposi, con fare misterioso.

"Camomilla..." ripetè dopo di me Levi, come a cercare nella sua memoria quel fiore, piccolo e indifeso, visto forse una volta, in un campo, durante una delle sue prime missioni.

"E dove hai imparato tutte queste stregonerie che vai facendo di recente?" aggiunse poi.

"Miss Marta... La maggior parte delle ragazze al bordello avevano problemi a dormire, alcune soffrivano addirittura di terrori notturni. Miss Marta mi insegnò come prepararlo così da poterle aiutare un po', almeno di notte... Mi ha insegnato lei tutte queste _stregonerie_. Purtroppo, mi ha insegnato lei tutto quello che so"

"E questa Miss Marta è una tua parente?" mi chiese.

"No. Era la moglie del mio padrone"

Levi sembrò abbastanza incuriosito da quella risposta, così cercò di saperne di più: "Era importante per te?"

"In un certo senso sì, direi..." risposi.

Lui inclinò la testa, come a voler capire meglio quanto gli stessi dicendo. In quel momento mi tornarono in mente le parole di Hange e provai ad aprirmi un po' con lui: "Marta salvò me e mia sorella Abigail da quella sorta di orfanotrofio dove stavamo, beh o meglio, ci salvò proprio dalla strada. Da piccole la aiutavamo in cucina o a fare le pulizie, a ritirare i panni, un po' di tutto in realtà. Poi, nemmeno adolescenti suo marito ci costrinse a prostituirci insieme ad altre ragazze che giravano in casa loro..." mi fermai.

Notai che Levi mi stava seguendo attentamente, così presi coraggio e continuai a raccontargli: "Non ho mai capito da che parte stava, o ancora sta, Marta. Se sia la sua più grande complice o la sua più grande nemica. Si era presa sempre cura di noi, insegnandoci un po' di tutto sulla vita e allo stesso tempo, era spietata. Nei modi e nelle parole. _La vita è una stronza, dolcezza_ mi diceva sempre _e così lo sono anche io..._ Comunque, fu lei a farmi evadere da lì, quindi almeno quella gliela devo"

"E' così complicato scappare?" chiese prontamente Levi.

"Dipende. Può anche essere impossibile. Non per me, come puoi ben vedere. Ma in generale è molto complicato, ecco" gli risposi.

"E perché?"

"E' una lunga storia..."

"Allora raccontami questa lunga storia" disse lui.

Non glielo feci ripetere e ripresi la parola: "Il mio padrone è-... era un uomo molto potente, anche se a guardarlo non si direbbe. Sembra uno scappato di casa. Fa veramente schifo. Si dice che un aristocratico della superficie lo protegga. In aggiunta a ciò, ha tantissimi uomini che lavorano per lui, al bordello e in giro per l'Underground, per evitare che qualcuno scappi o gli faccia un torto"

"E tu? Cos'hai di speciale?" mi chiese Levi.

"Io un bel niente in realtà... A 16 anni iniziai ad allenarmi con gli scagnozzi del padrone, mi insegnarono a combattere e cose così. Marta non disse nulla a riguardo e mi fece fare. Pensò che avere qualcuno tra le ragazze che fosse minimamente capace a combattere avrebbe potuto esserle utile... e così fu infatti" feci una pausa e dopo un bel respiro ripresi da quel punto cruciale "Mi fece scappare perché le avevo fatto un grosso favore. Avevo ucciso per lei un paio di tizi... Ma una volta tornata a casa, mi aspettò di fronte al cancello e mi disse _Sei libera_ _ora,_ _ma_ _prova a tornare qui o a fare qualche cazzata, tipo aiutare le tue sorelle a fuggire e ti posso giurare sulla mia testa che non ti lascerò scampo. Ti troverò con tutti gli uomini che abbiamo e ti farò fuori._ Lì per lì non ci capii molto, poi venni a conoscenza che quei tizi che avevo ucciso per lei, erano delle sue faccende private di cui il padrone non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere nulla, ecco perché aveva assoldato me per quel lavoro..."

"Beh, potresti comunque pensare ad un piano per portare via le tue sorelle e nasconderle da qualche parte mentre-"

 _Sì, era quello che stavo tentando di fare, genio._ "Come ti ho già detto, capitano, non è così semplice" lo interruppi "Ci troverebbero comunque, hanno tanti di quei soldatini in giro per l'Underground... E non è tutto, anche ci riuscissi, ottenere il pass per la superficie diventa ogni giorno più costoso. Ci potremmo anche nascondere, ma il nostro unico desiderio è vivere le nostre vite in superficie, in libertà"

"Capisco... Allora tutte le tue sorelle sono ancora lì? Le hai chiamate sorelle, giusto?" chiese ancora lui.

"Sì... le ho sempre chiamate sorelle, ma da quello che so, solo io e Abigail siamo parenti... dovremmo avere gli stessi genitori, anche se a guardarci non si direbbe"

"E lei? Non avresti almeno potuto salvare lei?". Probabilmente Levi parlò senza pensarci troppo su, senza capire quanto quelle parole avrebbero potuto ferirmi, ma in quel momento sentii il sangue ribollirmi nelle vene.

"Sai cosa? Ma che cazzo te ne frega eh?? Non sono fatti tuoi" gli urlai contro. Ero furiosa. _Non avrei dovuto raccontargli nulla._

"Invece lo sono. Ora continua" rispose subito lui, come fosse un ordine.

Iniziai a camminare in tondo, spazientita da tutta quella conversazione, poi ad un certo punto mi fermai proprio di fronte alla finestra, ponderando una risposta e dissi "E'... una lunga storia, te l'ho già detto. E poi l'acqua è pronta..."

"Ancora con questa lunga storia... Abbiamo tempo per parlare mentre ti bevi quella cosa, ehm, infuso scusa" disse Levi un po' sarcasticamente.

Incrociai le braccia sopra al petto e borbottai: "Come ti pare". Mi avvicinai all'acqua, ma lui mi anticipò. Prese una tazza e disse "Faccio io, tu continua a parlare".

Sbuffai.

"E' complicato... Si potrebbe dire che io e Abigail siamo un po' come il diavolo e l'acqua santa. Lei è sempre stata ingiustificatamente allegra, frizzante, ottimista. Hai tratti di un angelo, davvero. I suoi occhi sono del colore del miele e i suoi capelli sembrano brillare di luce propria..."

Levi mi passò la tazza dicendomi "Attenta, è ancora bollente, meglio che aspetti un po'...". Lo guardai, chinando piano il capo per ringraziarlo.

"Quindi? Vai avanti" disse lui incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi al piano cottura. Notai che stava ancora stringendo in mano la bustina di camomilla che gli avevo dato prima.

"Sì, ehm... Beh, dato questo suo aspetto direi quasi angelico e i suoi modi così educati e placidi, non ci mise molto a diventare la preferita del padrone. Lui la trattava come fosse un suo piccolo tesoro e temeva che prima o poi gliel'avrei portata via. Tentò in tutti i modi di allontanarci e la manipolò fino al punto che divenne il suo giocattolo personale..."

Lí mi bloccai. Mi sembrava che le parole mi si fossero fermate in gola, da qualche parte... Anche Levi sembrava leggermente turbato da quella storia. Cercai di ingoiare al più presto quell'improvvisa tristezza e andai avanti.

"Anche Marta lo aiutò a controllarla. Abigail è sempre stata così ingenua... non ci volle molto a farle il lavaggio del cervello. Le avevano raccontato delle storie sul mio conto, e su di lei, e sul nostro rapporto, e..."

"Tipo?" mi interruppe lui, piuttosto incuriosito. Anche se soffrivo nel ripercorrere quei ricordi, in realtà ero contenta che mi stessa a sentire con tanta attenzione. Era la prima volta che raccontavo la mia storia a qualcuno... e fui contenta che quel qualcuno fosse Levi.

"Tipo sui nostri nomi..." dissi scocciata dal solo pensiero di quella stronzata. Lui inclinò la testa, confuso.

Sospirai e poi dissi: "Marta era solita intrattenerci con storie di ogni tipo, specialmente di notte o durante le pulizie, così, per distrarci. La preferita di Abigail era quella sui nostri nomi. Marta diceva che i nomi di ognuno di noi hanno un significato, un significato molto potente, tanto da poter persino predire il nostro futuro..."

"Balle. Ognuno è artefice del proprio futuro. Il destino non esiste" affermò subito Levi.

"Sì, la penso anch'io così, ma... Abigail pendeva dalle sue labbra"

"Allora, cosa vogliono dire i vostri nomi?" chiese lui.

"La storia vuole che Abigail fosse una famosa servetta, nata per portare aiuto e gioia ovunque andasse. Non ricordo bene l'intera favoletta, ma insomma a fartela breve, praticamente lei era riuscita a salvare il marito da morte certa, donando tutto ciò che aveva e così fu benedetta per quel suo sacrificio..."

"No, ma non mi dire" disse sarcasticamente il capitano "E tu? Cosa vuol dire il tuo di nome?" _Come siamo curiosi Levi._

"Se non ricordo male, Dafne era una ninfa, amata da un potente dio, che voleva possederla, forse anche fisicamente, chi può dirlo... Ma lei non voleva perdere la sua libertà e diciamo che quel dio non era completamente d'accordo con lei a riguardo. Ma lei fuggì via. Mentre lui la rincorreva senza sosta, la ninfa iniziò a pregare madre terra di salvarla e fu improvvisamente trasformata in un lauro. Il suo persecutore era così devastato che per la sua devozione decise di onorarla facendo di quella pianta il suo simbolo e omaggiando eroi e vincitori con una corona di alloro"

"Intenso. Quindi, fammi ricapitolare. Tu sei quella che fugge e Abigail è quella che resta e serve. Tutto torna, no? Quindi lei credo a tutto questo... Bella merda"

"Già... Sembra tutto così ben orchestrato che ad un certo punto ho anche iniziato a sospettare che quelli non fossero i nostri veri nomi e che ci li avessero messi loro. Non ricordo quasi nulla della mia vita prima del bordello, quindi potrebbe anche essere vero. Non che mi importi molto del mio nome, ecco..." confessai.

"Capisco..." disse lui.

"E riguardo Abigail... quando le dissi del mio patto con Marta, lei si infuriò e disse _tutte o nessuna_ e poi mi gridò di non tornare finché non avessi trovato un modo per salvarci tutte, altrimenti le sarebbe andato bene anche rimanere lì, con il padrone..."

"Forse ha così paura di quel lurido che non rischierebbe la fuga se non fosse sicura di una buona riuscita..." ponderò il capitano.

"Non lo so, forse hai ragione in realtà. Sta di fatto che quella notte litigammo a morte. Ancora oggi continuo a pensare a quel giorno, a quella decisione... Mi sento così in colpa... Comunque, da allora, l'ho solo guardata da lontano, per controllare se stesse bene, ogni tanto riuscivo ad inviarle qualcosa, ma niente di più. Di recente ho iniziato a fare dei sogni strani su di lei..."

"Il tuo infuso si sta freddando" mi interruppe Levi.

"Come?" chiesi, persa tra i miei pensieri. Poi lui puntò la mia tazza con l'indice.

"Ah sì, scusa..." dissi e ne presi un lungo sorso.

"Sta di fatto che ora sei in superficie. Ce l'hai fatta. Un giorno troverai un modo per salvarle... Per ora non fissarti troppo su questa storia dell'essere liberi o no. Forse lei si sente davvero libera lì, sta bene, forse la tua idea di libertà e la sua non coincidono. E comunque, quando vedrai di nuovo i giganti, forse riconsidererai ciò che credevi fosse per te la libertà..." disse Levi, come se credesse fermamente nelle sue parole. Come se stesse cercando di impartirmi una lezione.

Non sapevo cos'altro dire. Mi limitai a fissarlo mentre metabolizzavo quanto mi aveva appena detto. Poi riprese a parlare "In questo mondo, per sopravvivere, ti conviene trovare la tua personale idea di libertà. Come vedrai, essere in superficie non vuol dire molto in realtà. Sii libera a modo tuo"

"E tu? L'hai trovata la tua libertà?"

"Non ne sono ancora sicuro, ma non credo..." rispose lui, pensandoci su. _Ti_ _ho messo a disagio, Levi?_

"Comunque... grazie, ci penserò su" dissi chinando leggermente la testa "E soprattutto... grazie per essermi stato ad ascoltare, anche se non capisco cosa te ne freghi..."

"Mi frega e basta" mi interruppe subito. Lo guardai intensamente cercando di fargli dire qualcosa in più. _Sempre così riservato, Levi._

"Un giorno ti racconterò la mia storia. Te lo prometto. Ma non ora" aggiunse lui, guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Poi, allontanandosi dal piano mi ordinò "Ora vai a dormire..." e così iniziò a camminare via.

"Buonanotte _, Levi_ " dissi prima che raggiungesse la porta.

D'improvviso si fermò, lì nel bel mezzo della cucina, e senza guardarmi disse "Buonanotte, _Dafne_ " e se ne andò.  
  
  


LEVI'S POV   
  
  


_Levi. Buonanotte, Levi. Come se già il modo in cui mi chiama capitano non mi mand_ _asse_ _fuori di testa._

Arrivato in camera, poggiai la bustina di camomilla che mi aveva dato sulla scrivania. Feci qualche passo indietro e iniziai a fissarla.

 _Che sto facendo?_ pensai _Non è mica una bomba a mano_. Sospirando la presi di nuovo, la massaggiai delicatamente tra le dite e infine, quasi come dovessi prendere coraggio, ne inalai quanto più potevo.

 _Cosa sarà mai? Un fiore? Questo profumo..._ E mentre ci pensavo su, mi sembrò quasi di assopirmi, stringendo la fragile bustina ancora tra le dita. Quella notte dormii come mai prima di allora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccola curiosità: le storie di Miss Marta sui nomi delle ragazze sono vere. Quella di Abigail è ispirata da un racconto della Bibbia e quella di Dafne dal noto mito di Apollo e Dafne.


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo sarà leggermente più breve dei precedenti, ma spero vi piaccia lo stesso, ecco... 😏 Poi fatemi sapere.
> 
> Non aggiungo altro. 
> 
> Attenzione: descrizione di un corpo morto.
> 
> Canzoni: "Hello My Old Heart" by The Oh Hellos, "Broken Bones" by KALEO, "Streets" by Doja Cat.

**HOMECOMING**

****

LEVI'S POV

_Non riuscivo a capire dove fossi finito._

_Tutt'intorno a me si stendeva una terra senza fine e colline verdi. Continuai comunque a camminare nel prato, senza una meta precisa. Pensai che fosse una sorta di fattoria. C'era una leggera brezza che mi accarezzava la pelle e il sole splendeva alto in cielo, diffondendo un placido calore._

_D'improvviso sentii una voce chiamarmi "Levi, mio piccolo Levi"_

_"Mamma?... Mamma... Sei tu?"_

_Quando la vidi, stava già correndo verso di me, con le braccia tese in avanti e i capelli che le ondeggiavano nel vento. Appena mi fu vicina, la strinsi forte a me, quasi alzandola da terra e sentii il mio corpo rispondere naturalmente al suo, come se ricordassi ogni centimetro di lei, ogni angolo, suono e odore._

_"Mamma..." dissi sottovoce, affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Una dolce sensazione di pace mi pervase e per un attimo mi sentii così leggero da quasi levitare da terra. Mi sentivo a casa._

_"Oh Levi, mio piccolo Levi" continuava lei a ripete. Pensavo di aver completamente dimenticato il suono della sua voce, perso in qualche angolo della mia memoria... e invece no, d'improvviso riemerse dal profondo e subito seppi che era lei. Era lei._

_"Mamma..." inalai forte il suo profumo mentre rimanevamo così, stretti in quell'abbraccio. Dopo un po' lei si allontanò e prese a guardarmi intensamente, accarezzandomi il volto e i capelli._

_I suoi occhi lucidi viaggiavano veloci su di me, osservavano i miei lineamenti, i miei contorni. Le sue labbra tremavano come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa e io poggia il volto sulle sue mani, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Ero così in pace lì, tra le sue mani._

_A guardarla bene, era leggermente diversa dai miei ricordi. Il suo volto era pieno, i suoi capelli rinvigoriti e lucenti, la sua espressione quieta. Sembrava in buona salute, sembrava stare bene._

_"Ti trovo in forma, so che ora sei un soldato" disse lei ad un certo punto "Ma guardati, come sei cresciuto, Levi..."_

_"Mamma..." continuavo a balbettare._

_"Ascoltami, Levi, non abbiamo molto tempo e io ho una cosa da dirti... Ti prego fai attenzione: non aver paura"_

_"Mamma, ma di cosa parli? Io non ho paura"_

_"Oh sì Levi, ne hai eccome... Ascoltami, lasciati andare, senza alcun timore..."_

_"Mamma?"_

_"Non avere paura, Levi" E mentre ripeteva il mio nome, la sua voce iniziò a cambiare, ad alterarsi, a farsi più bassa, più calda, più giovane. Di chi è questa voce? Chi sei?_

_"Non avere paura, Levi"_

_Il suo volto sembrò sfocarsi "Mamma, che sta succedendo?" I suoi lineamenti si muovevano a scatti, confusamente, fino al punto che non riuscii più a riconoscerla. Ora qualcun altro era di fronte a me e fu in quel momento che la vidi "Dafne? Dafne, sei tu?" le chiesi._

_"Non avere paura, Levi" continuava a ripetermi._

_Una strana sensazione, quasi indescrivibile, iniziò a crescermi nelle viscere. Mi sentivo ancora placido, sereno tra quelle mani, anche se ora erano di Dafne._

_Il volto di mia madre sembrò riapparire all'improvviso e lì fui più confuso che mai. Scossi la testa e lei sparì di nuovo, ancora una volta rimpiazzata da un'immagine solo abbozzata e infine da Dafne. Tentai di toccarla, cercando di fermare quell'intermittenza. Le loro voci si sovrapposero per un ultimo "Non avere paura, Levi"._

_Riuscii finalmente a prenderle la guancia e a fermarla. Dafne era ora di fronte a me ed indossava un modesta e lunga veste bianca, quasi una tunica._

_"Dai Levi che ci aspettano..." disse lei prendendomi per mano._

_Non protestai e semplicemente le chiesi "Dafne, dove siamo?"_

_"Smettitela con queste domande idiote e seguimi Levi"_

_Iniziammo a correre per il prato, verso quello che sembrava un grosso casale. Ogni tanto lei si voltava a guardarmi e sorridendo mi faceva cenno di affrettarmi. Il suo sorriso splendeva fino a confondersi con i raggi del sole alle sue spalle. Sembrava così felice e io mi sentivo così in pace._

All'improvviso, il frastuono della sveglia mi gettò violentemente giù dal letto. _E quello cos'era?_ Mentre mi sciacquavo ripetutamente il volto nel lavandino, cercavo di ripercorrere quel sogno e ricostruire i pezzi di quei confusi ricordi che avevo.

 _Mia madre. Dafne. Una fattoria. Che cazzo vuol dire?_ Penso di non essermi mai sentito così frastornato e riposato allo stesso tempo. Dopo tutto, dormire non era poi così male.

_Cazzo, sono in ritardo._

Così, mi diressi in mensa, dove trovai Hange e Dafne prese da un'animata conversazione.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole!" mi urlò Hange vedendomi entrare. _Arieccoci._

"Capitano, buongiorno" disse Dafne, con tono disteso e porgendomi una calda tazza di tè. Poi fece scorrere sul tavolo un piccolo piatto con alcuni biscotti e un lieve sorriso le si dipinse in volto. Io annui in risposta.

"Dormito bene, capitano?" poi aggiunse. Sapevo che si stava riferendo al nostro ultimo incontro. _Se solo sapesse cosa ho sognato stanotte..._

"E' vero Levi, oggi sei raggiante!" le fece da spalla Hange.

Lanciai ad entrambe un'occhiataccia e poi, affondando la faccia nella tazza risposi "Sì, ho dormito bene, grazie". _Se solo sapessi..._

Mentre bevevo il mio tè, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare che forse quello che era accaduto la sera precedente poteva essere l'inizio di qualcosa. Forse potevamo essere amici, o almeno non tentare di ucciderci a vicenda ogni tre per due. Potevamo almeno provarci. Eppure quel sogno continuava ad infestare la mia mente. Non riuscivo a darmi pace, volevo capire cosa volesse dire. E tra un biscotto e l'altro, la mia testa continuava a impazzire tra mille pensieri, al punto che non riuscii più a starmene buono al tavolo.

Non appena finii di mangiare, provai ad andarmene, ma la mia attenzione fu di nuovo attirata dalla loro conversazione. Hange stava tentando di convincerla a partecipare ad un altro dei suoi dannatissimi esperimenti con quei giganti. Dunque la interruppi "Dafne oggi serve a me" dissi, prendendola per la spalla e facendole cenno di alzarsi con me "Scusa quattr'occhi, la prossima volta forse"

"Levi! Ma non ti hanno insegnato la nobile arte della condivisione?" protestò Hange.

Non mi disturbai nemmeno a risponderle e così io e Dafne filammo via. Lei tentò di voltarsi un paio di volte verso Hange, facendole gesti di scuse, mentre io la tiravo per un braccio fuori dalla mensa.

"Grazie per il salvataggio, capitano" mi disse ridendo.

_Che fa? Prima mi chiama Levi e ora di nuovo capitano?_

"Non c'è bisogno di chiamarmi capitano quando siamo solo io e te. Puoi chiamarmi Levi" Cercai di stenderle un ramo d'ulivo, un piccolo passo verso la nostra presunta pace "Ma non di fronte ai marmocchi. Si farebbero prendere la mano" mi corressi subito.

"Ehm... Va bene... Allora, in cosa posso aiutarti... _Levi_?"

"Cosa?" le chiesi. Avevo completamente perso il filo del discorso mentre ero concentrato a guardarla parlare e chiedermi ancora:"Prima hai detto che ti servo, mi chiedevo per cosa?"

"Ah, sì.. quello. Certo" Mi ricomposi "Allora... oggi ci alleneremo con i dispositivi di manovra tridimensionali. Dato che te con quelli non hai problemi e sei decisamente più brava degli altri, mi aiuterai. Finito l'allenamento sei incaricata di riprenderli e riporli tutti nel posto dove solitamente li custodiamo"

"Oh, fantastico. Non vedo l'ora!" disse lei entusiasta.

"Vedo che sei di buon umore oggi" osservai.

"Sì, sono decisamente di buon umore..." mi rispose, con un filo di imbarazzo.

L'allenamento andò liscio come l'olio, senza troppi intoppi. Fatta eccezione per alcuni frignoni. Casi persi.

Dafne mi aveva aiutato durante l'intera sessione. In alcuni momenti si era anche fermata con alcuni cadetti più in difficoltà e aveva mostrato ad altri alcuni trucchi. Nel frattempo notai che aveva un modo peculiare di muovere le lame. Faceva roteare il manico intorno alle dita, che tese lo tenevano in equilibrio fino a riafferrarlo con forza. _Affascinante. Davvero affascinante._

Prima di andarmene, decisi di andare un attimo da lei e le dissi "Riordina tutti i dispositivi e portali sotto, nel locale di cui ti parlavo prima. Ti ci vorrà sicuramente un po'. Quando hai fatto, raggiungimi per pranzo"

Lei annuì, imitando un buffo saluto militare e a me scappò un mezzo sorriso.

Nel frattempo, andai a compilare delle scartoffie per Erwin e una volta finito lì, mi diressi in mensa. Con un po' di ritardo, ci raggiunse anche Dafne e tutti insieme iniziammo a mangiare.

Ad un certo punto si precipitò nella stanza Hange e poi si gettò al nostro tavolo, piangendo e ansimando. Dafne si avvicinò prontamente a lei e le chiese "Hange che succede? Cos'hai??"

"Sonny e Bean" continuava a balbettare "Sonny e Bean... qualcuno li ha uccisi... qualcuno li ha uccisi..."

Rimanemmo tutti pietrificati. _Com'è possibile? Dovevamo continuare a raccogliere informazioni, non potevamo ucciderli. E nessuno può ucciderli senza il dispositivo..._

Erwin si precipitò ad ordinare che nessuno si muovesse dalla stanza e comandò alla sua squadra di iniziare le perlustrazioni del castello.

Io mi girai verso Dafne, che stava cercando di tranquillizzare Hange, così le chiesi "Hai visto qualcosa di strano prima, mentre mettevi a posto i dispositivi?"

Lei scosse la testa "No. Li ho anche ricontati più volte per essere totalmente sicura. C'erano tutti. Poi quando sono tornata su, in giro per i corridoi non c'era nessuno. Devono averne preso uno mentre ero già qui..."

Mi fidai delle sue parole.

"Va bene..." sospirai profondamente "Hange, tu tornatene in camera e vedi di calmarti un po'. Dafne, se vuoi vai con lei. Io mi unirò a Erwin per le ricerche..."

Avevamo già perlustrato mezzo castello ed effettivamente sembrava che mancassero all'appello un paio di dispositivi, ma non c'erano abbastanza prove per ricostruire quanto fosse accaduto.

Dopo un po' incontrai Hange, da sola. "Ma non eri con Dafne?" le chiesi.

"Stavo per farti la stessa domanda... Dopo che mi ero calmata un po', mi ha detto che sarebbe venuta a cercarti, per darti una mano-"

Mi ci volle un nano secondo per capire cosa stava accadendo. _Questa volta l'hai fatta grossa, ragazza._

Non sapevo come, ma il mio istinto sembrò trascinarmi proprio dove sapevo che l'avrei trovata. Presi il mio dispositivo e corsi verso lo scantinato. _Per favore, dimmi che non l'hai fatto sul serio. Per favore, dimmi che non sei stata tu,_ continuavo a ripetermi.

Una volta arrivato, trovai una botola a terra mezza aperta e, sfortunatamente, lì capii di non essermi sbagliato. _Questa volta l'hai davvero fatta grossa, Dafne. Hai fatto un bel casino. Prega che non ti trovi._

Ricordavo ancora vividamente quella volta che l'avevo recuperata lì sotto e camminando giù per il buco, finalmente sentii il rumore di un dispositivo, del suo. _Trovata._

"Allora, oggi hai deciso di farti ammazzare" le dissi, prendendola alla sprovvista.

Lei per poco non cadde di sotto, mentre era di fronte ad un tombino che presumibilmente aveva rotto di proposito, allargandolo al punto da potercisi calare dentro.

"Levi..." disse lei, facendosi indietro e alzandosi in piedi "Levi, aspetta..." continuò a dire, impaurita. _Mi auguro che tu lo sia davvero._

"Sai, devo ammetterlo, ci sono proprio cascato, con tutte le scarpe. Ti ho creduto... Perché volevo crederti. E poi... e poi hai deciso di commettere questo enooorme errore proprio sotto il mio naso"

"Levi, non è come sembra..." iniziò a dire.

"E allora dimmi cosa sembra, Dafne!Dimmelo!" le urlai contro, quasi ringhiando.

"Non ho ucciso io i giganti di Hange! Te lo giuro, Levi, te lo giuro! Non le avrei mai fatto una cosa simile, devi credermi..." mi gridò contro, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Oh davvero. E ora ti aspetti che me la beva?"

"Levi, ti prego, ascoltami. Ti sto dicendo la verità. Ho solo approfittato del trambusto generale per filarmela. Non sono stata io, non c'entro niente! Voglio solo tornare giú, voglio solo vedere mia sorella... anche solo per un secondo... Levi, ti prego..." iniziò a frignare.

_Allora te ne stavi andando sul serio? In questo modo?_

"Aspetta, fammi capire... mentre tutti cercano il responsabile, chi ha preso il dispositivo e ucciso i giganti, hai davvero pensato che fosse una mossa intelligente scappare via? Rubare un altro dispositivo e venirtene quaggiù? Ti sei bevuta il cervello per caso?" La aggredii mentre mi avvicinavo a lei, tra la sporcizia dei tunnel.

"Non ho rubato proprio un bel niente! Questo dispositivo è _mio_!" mi gridò contro "Me lo sono guadagnata! Non l'ho rubato a nessuno!" continuava ad urlare.

"Il dispositivo che ti sei guadagnata dandola a mezza Underground? Quel dispositivo dici?"

Non intendevo uscirmene così, ma qualcuno parlò al mio posto, la rabbia, la profonda rabbia che aveva decisamente preso il sopravvento su di me.

Improvvisamente lei mi attaccò, guidata da un'irrefrenabile collera. Aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue e iniziò a digrignare i denti. Era fuori di sé. Non opposi alcuna resistenza, me ne stetti lì e mi limitai a parare un paio di cazzotti diretti alla mia faccia, per il resto lasciai che si sfogasse.

Lei ad un certo punto si rese conto che non la stavo riattaccando, così mi fissò perplessa. Poi fece un passo indietro e si lasciò cadere nel buco, senza mai togliermi quegli occhi tristi di dosso. E io non feci nulla per fermarla.

Sentii di nuovo quel formicolio, quel senso di frustrazione vestirmi la pelle. _Non so cosa fare. Non so mai cosa fare con lei. Cosa dovrei fare ora?_

Me ne stetti un po' lì, seduto sul margine del tombino a contemplare l'Underground dall'alto. Il suo pungente odoraccio mi salì su per le narici portando con sé ricordi che credevo persi.

_Non sai nemmeno in che diavolo di situazione mi hai appena messo, Dafne. Non s_ _ai_ _nemmeno cosa mi hai appena fatto. Non posso starmene qui con le mani in mano. Devo cercarti. Ora, prima che ti accada qualcosa laggiù._

Fortunatamente, non l'avevo persa di vista e iniziai a seguirla. Con facilità mi feci strada tra i tetti della capitale, utilizzando il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale.

Ad un certo punto Dafne era scesa per strada, coprendosi meglio con il lungo mantello che portava già da prima. _Non vorrà farsi notare_.

Non appena toccai terra anch'io, iniziai a camminare tra le strade in cerca di qualcosa che riuscisse a coprire me e l'uniforme. Fortunatamente, trovai subito un piccolo banchetto del mercato e una volta minacciato il proprietario, ottenni un gran bel mantello.

A quel punto la vidi di nuovo, mentre entrava in una piccola strada sulla sinistra, così mi affrettai prima di perderla di vista di nuovo. _Dove diavolo sta andando?_

Girato l'angolo, sentii un freddo coltello puntato alla gola "Dove cazzo pensi di andare?". _Eccoti._

DAFNE'S POV

"Dove cazzo pensi di andare?" lo minacciai puntandogli il coltello alla gola, non appena svoltò l'angolo.

Levi mantenne la sua solita calma in risposta, anche se lo avevo decisamente preso alla sprovvista.

"Vengo con te" disse.

"Te lo puoi proprio scordare" gli risposi e me ne ritornai sui miei passi "Mi staresti solo in mezzo alle palle, quindi vedi di andartene immediatamente"

"Di' quello che ti pare, ti seguirò lo stesso" dichiarò lui.

Mi voltai verso di lui e dissi "Senti Levi, qui mi conoscono tutti, quindi..."

"Quindi, terremo un basso profilo..." mi interruppe lui, guardandomi con un'espressione seria da sotto al suo cappuccio.

"Che cazzo pensi di fare eh?" Sbottai "Prima mi dai della puttana poi dopo-"

"Non ho mai detto una cosa del genere" mi interruppe lui.

"Puoi raccontartela come ti pare, ma volevi dire esattamente quello" gli ringhiai contro, poi mi voltai, dandogli di nuovo le spalle.

Lui mi seguì, così mi voltai di nuovo "Smettitela di seguirmi, hai capito?"

"No" mi rispose prontamente lui. Io alzai gli occhi al cielo e ripresi a camminare "Mbè datti una cazzo di mossa"

In risposta Levi non si lamentò troppo, ma dopo un po' che camminavamo, riprese di nuovo la parola e disse "Ti avviso, finito qui ti riporto su al castello e non si discute"

"Come ti pare" gli risposi.

Comunque ormai eravamo vicini al bordello. Così lo afferrai per il bavero e lo tirai su con me per una scaletta dalla quale avremmo avuto una vista migliore sull'edificio. Ci sistemammo all'ultimo gradino, anche se era piuttosto stretto per starci entrambi e praticamente Levi mi stava con il fiato sul collo. Ma nessuno dei due sembrò puntualizzare la cosa o lamentarsene.

"Vedi? Laggiù. Quella magione. Le mie sorelle sono lì" gli dissi.

"Perché un posto così grande? Quante siete?" mi chiese.

"Intendi le mie sorelle? Quando ero ancora lì, eravamo in otto: io, Abigail, Nina, Ruth, Saejin, Tabitha, Eve e Chadia. Chadia era già vecchiotta all'epoca, aveva giusto un paio di clienti affezionati. Morì l'anno prima della mia fuga. Poi c'è Miss Marta e il padrone, i suoi tirapiedi, circa una dozzina, lo stalliere e altri tizi che vanno e vengono. Al pian terreno ci sono due sale per le scommesse e il gioco d'azzardo. Ma non saprei dirti quanta gente ci giri, tanta sicuramente tanta, soprattutto di notte. A guardarla adesso, direi anche più di quanta ne ricordassi..."

Lui annuì, continuando ad analizzare la struttura "Sì, decisamente. Ne vedo più di una decina già solo dalle finestre. Quattro all'entrata. Due al cancello... Che cazzo avevi in mente di fare, eh? Suoniamo il campanello e salutiamo tutti?? Sei completamente scema??"

Mi voltai per confrontarlo. _Ma come cazzo ti permetti..._

Girandomi, realizzai quanto fossimo vicini. I nostri occhi si incontrarono da sotto i cappucci e per un momento dimenticai cosa stavo per dire. Deglutii rumorosamente senza mai togliergli gli occhi di dosso. _Odio il modo in cui mi fai sentire..._

"Allora??" mi chiese lui, riportandomi con i piedi per terra.

"C'è un passaggio..." tossii "C'è un passaggio che conosco che ci porterà sul retro del bordello. Se siamo fortunati potremmo trovare meno sorveglianza e magari andare al piano di sopra"

Lui annuì e una volta tornati per strada, scendemmo giù per un vecchio e piccolo acquedotto che ci condusse proprio dove ricordavo. Ci nascondemmo dietro una cancello completamente ricoperto d'erbacce per capire meglio la situazione.

"Fantastico, anche qua dietro stiamo messi bene a teste di cazzo" commentò lui sarcasticamente.

"Stai zitto, ci farai scoprire così" bisbigliai verso di lui.

"Guarda, vedo arrivare qualcuno alla porta..." mi disse lui prendendomi per il mento e volgendo la mia attenzione sul retro del palazzo. Due uomini apparvero sulla soglia, portando un braccio un corpo, un corpo morto, e poi gettandolo per terra, accanto a della spazzatura.

Mi paralizzai. _Non è vero..._ pensai. _Ruth._

Avevano gettato quel corpo come fosse solo spazzatura. Ma io avrei potuto riconoscerlo tra mille. Era Ruth. _La mia piccola Ruth._

La sua pelle color ebano, un tempo giovane e lucente, ora era ricoperta di pustole e ferite varie. Il suo piccolo e dolce volto era completamente deturpato. Ma io sapevo che era lei. Il suo corpicino, i suoi vestiti, la sua acconciatura. Era lei. Era Ruth.

Per un momento mi sentii quasi di svenire. La testa iniziò a girare e il cuore a frantumarsi contro la mia gabbia toracica. "Ruth.. Ruth" iniziai a balbettare.

Poi all'improvviso, il sangue mi salì agli occhi e acciecata dal dolore, urlai forte il suo nome, piangendo disperatamente.

Evidentemente, qualcuno doveva avermi sentito e quei due uomini si voltarono nella nostra direzione. All'improvviso sentii Levi sollevarmi e portarmi via di lì.

"No Ruth... Cosa ti hanno fatto.. Come... Ruth..." continuavo a dire cose senza senso, urlando e dimenandomi tra le braccia di Levi.

Non riuscivo a reggermi in piedi, figuriamoci camminare, ma Levi era lì a sorreggermi. Continuavo ad ansimare e tremare, la mia vista era quasi completamente offuscata. Le immagini del corpo di Ruth gettato a terra continuavano a ripetersi all'infinito nella mia testa. Riuscivo solo a bisbigliare il suo nome o a chiamare Levi, mentre lui continuava a trasportarmi via.

"Non ne sono sicuro ma penso ci stiano seguendo... Dai Dafne, muoviti" mi disse, tenendomi ancora stretta sotto il suo braccio.

"N-non ci riesco..." riuscì solo a balbettare. Mi sembrò che tutto intorno a me stesse girando vorticosamente e non riuscivo a riprendermi. Fortunatamente Levi era lì.

"Ok. Ora ci stanno decisamente seguendo. E ho un'altra pessima notizia. Hanno anche loro il dispositivo. Non possiamo ingaggiare un combattimento qui, non sappiamo quanti altri ce ne siano qui in giro e poi con te in questo stato... Dobbiamo trovare un posto tranquillo dove attivare i nostri senza essere visti. Forza Dafne, puoi farcela" mi disse Levi.

Stavo ancora tremando quando lui d'improvviso cambiò strada, svoltando a destra. Mi aveva praticamente sollevata da terra e non appena girammo, mi riappoggiò delicatamente giù.

"Forza, penso che li abbiamo seminati..." mi bisbigliò.

Ma ad un tratto, un paio di uomini comparvero da una vietta adiacente e ci dovemmo sbrigare a cambiar di nuovo strada. Corremmo via, nascondendoci tra la folla che avevamo incontrato e poi raggiungemmo un'altra via desolata.

"Reggimi il gioco, ho un piano" mi annunciò Levi.

Non appena svoltammo l'angolo, Levi mi spinse contro il muro. Appoggiò l'avambraccio sopra la mia testa, facendomi scudo con il suo mantello. Io continuavo ad ansimare.

"Levi...Levi" riuscivo solo a balbettare.

"Shh, stanno arrivando" mi bisbigliò facendosi vicino a me.

"Levi... Ruth... Quella era Ruth... Cosa le hanno-" farfugliai, ancora tremando.

"Lo so, lo so, però ti prego Dafne, calmati un secondo..." disse poggiando la sua fronte contro la mia "Shh... arrivano"

"Levi... Levi... Io...Ruth" balbettai ancora.

Provai a ricompormi, ma tutto sembrava muoversi intorno a me. Non riuscivo a rallentare i miei battiti e d'improvviso sentii una forte fitta al petto. Mi misi una mano sul cuore e lo chiamai di nuovo "Levi..."

"Shh, per favore..." mi zittii piano.

Sentii la sua mano aggrapparsi alla mia, sul petto, poi i suoi occhi persi nei miei e infine la sua bocca sulla mia.

Il cuore mi batteva così forte nel petto da non riuscire a percepire altro se quanto delicate fossero le sue labbra sulle mie. Premeva piano e non appena strinsi forte la sua mano, lui in risposta inalò forte e lasciò che un soffio caldo gli scappasse dalle narici, scaldandomi il volto. Immediatamente mi strinse a sé e ormai eravamo l'uno contro l'altro.

Ero completamente assuefatta dal suo sapore, che non potevo permettere che quel momento finisse.

Non appena sentii che si stava leggermente allontanando, con l'altra mano lo afferrai per la giacca, lo tirai verso di me con forza e lo baciai di nuovo, ancora e ancora. Non sembrò opporsi e piuttosto abbassò l'avambraccio, la sua mano scivolò sotto il mio cappuccio e le sue dita si intrecciarono tra i miei capelli.

Sentii le ginocchia quasi cedermi non appena aprì un po' le labbra tanto da lasciarmi entrare con la lingua. Sembrava che nient'altro esistesse in quel momento ed ero completamente presa nell'assaporare quanto inebrianti fossero le sue labbra sulle mie.

Le mie mani si fecero strada sul suo petto e sul suo collo, così lo strinsi ancora di più. Continuai a baciarlo come se la mia vita dipendesse solo da quello.

Un gemito soffocato mi scappò di bocca non appena sentii di nuovo il suo respiro caldo addosso e lui quasi perse il controllo di sè.

Mi resi conto in quel momento di quanto aggressivamente stesse rispondendo a me. Sembrava come se avesse sopito quel desiderio da troppo tempo, come se lo avesse voluto tanto quanto lo volevo anch'io. Così mi lasciai andare, completamente, e l'aria iniziò a farsi pesante. Sentii le guance farsi rosse e il fiato corto.

Nessuno dei due osava fermarsi. Quando le sue mani scivolarono giù e trovano la mia vita, mi sentii quasi in preda alle vertigini. Il suo tocco era così delicato su di me, mentre le sue labbra erano intense, avide, affamate.

All'improvviso, Levi si fermò e riposò la sua fronte contro la mia. Ci guardammo, entrambi senza fiato. Le nostre labbra erano gonfie e sfatte, le guance completamente rosse. Non sapevo cosa fare o semplicemente dire.

Levi ingoiò sonoramente e poi mi sussurrò piano, ancora incollato al mio corpo "Penso se ne siano andati. Dobbiamo tornare indietro..."


	8. Lividi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non pensavo che avrei mai scritto un capitolo in italiano prima di uno in inglese, ma eccoci qui. Vi dirò, non pensavo nemmeno che avrei pubblicato questo capitolo prima della prossima settimana. Ma oggi è stata una pessima giornata (come molte di recente) e avevo bisogno di sfogarmi un po', per cui ecco qua. È un periodo un po' stressante per me all'università, quindi diciamo che mi sono lasciata trasportare e oggi pomeriggio ho scritto quanto leggerete, tutto d'un fiato, finendo di rileggerlo poco fa. Spero vi piaccia lo stesso.
> 
> Non è particolarmente lungo, ma ci sarà la breve introduzione di due personaggi fondamentali per la storia, Ruth e Nina. 
> 
> Non ho avuto molto tempo per pensare a delle canzoni da consigliarvi, ma posso dirvi che io non ho smesso di ascoltare "Addio" di Dirk Maassen mentre scrivevo il capitolo.
> 
> Perdonatemi per questa intro un po' lunga... so che non ve ne frega magari un cazzo, ma oggi va così ecco ahaha
> 
> Vi mando un bacio, alla prossima.

**LIVIDI**

DAFNE'S POV   
  
  


"Penso se ne siano andati. Dobbiamo tornare indietro..." disse all'improvviso Levi.

I nostri corpi erano ancora l'uno contro l'altro, così vicini da perderne i confini, da non riuscir più a capire dove iniziasse l'uno e finisse l'altro. Le nostre fronti unite e i nostri respiri ancora incontrollabilmente affannati si mescolavano nel piccolo spazio a loro concesso, tra di noi.

Non appena lo sentii pronunciare dire quelle parole, mi sembrò di atterrare direttamente da un pianeta sconosciuto, di riprendere possesso di me stessa e quasi di riuscire a percepire ogni centimetro della mia pelle, e della sua contro la mia.

 _"Penso se ne siano andati. Dobbiamo tornare indietro..."_ Ripetei di nuovo quelle parole nella mia testa, tentando di scinderle una ad una e assimilarle, eppure continuavano ad essere inconsistenti, a non aver alcun senso.

Poi mi sembrò di riuscire a rileggerle sul mio volto riflesso negli occhi di Levi, proprio lì davanti ai miei. Tutto intorno a me tornò ad avere un peso, un odore e un suono: le grida della gente qualche strada più in là, il pungente odore dell'Underground, quel bacio solo per distrarre i nostri inseguitori e il corpo di Ruth lanciato tra la spazzatura.

Sentii di nuovo il cuore correre all'impazzata nel petto e sbattere furiosamente contro la mia gabbia toracica, il rumore dei miei pensieri impazzire da una parte e l'altra della mia mente e infrangersi tra le sue pareti, le mie gambe farsi deboli.

Levi sembrò accorgersene e stringendomi per le spalle mi disse "Tieniti a me, ti riporto su". A stento protestai con il capo, ma in quel momento mi era impossibile fare altro.

Odiavo essere così debole certe volte. Odiavo essere sempre alla mercé delle mie emozioni. In quel momento in realtà odiavo qualsiasi cosa e mi sembrava di essere vicina ad impazzire completamente.

"Forza" disse Levi, poi si guardò intorno, mi cinse in vita con una mano e con l'altra attivò il dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale. Mi aggrappai forte a lui, chiusi gli occhi e lo lasciai fare.

Non riuscivo a smettere di formulare pensieri sconclusionati e un forte senso di frustrazione mi pervase sino alle ossa. Se avessi aperto gli occhi in quel momento non sarei riuscita a fermare le lacrime.

Non appena raggiungemmo il tombino e riuscii a toccare terra, mi allontanai con forza da Levi, spingendolo via. Sentivo di esser vicina a perdere il controllo di me stessa.

Iniziai a camminare nel buio di quel vecchio canale abbandonato alla ricerca della botola da cui risalire e, inavvertitamente, aprii gli occhi. Un caldo fluire di lacrime mi bagnò completamente il volto, mi sentii come straripare e non riuscivo più a capire se fossi acciecata più dal buio o dal dolore.

"Dafne aspetta..." provò a chiamarmi Levi e non appena la sua mano toccò il mio braccio per fermarmi, la evitai con inaspettata violenza. Sentivo i suoi passi dietro di me e la sua voce che piano tentava di chiamare ancora il mio nome.

Procedevo a fatica nel buio, tremando e tenendomi forte il torace con le mani a bloccare quell'urgente voglia di scoppiare, fino a quando non capii di essere sotto la botola.

Mi bloccai, indecisa sul da farsi: era troppo in alto. D'un tratto sentii di nuovo Levi dietro di me, che con forza mi bloccò entrambe le spalle. Non disse nulla, mi strinse forte e riattivò il dispositivo.

Arrivati nel sotterraneo mi ero di nuovo subito allontanata da lui. Continuavo a camminare a stento, nonostante un po' di luce fosse tornata. Le mie gambe sembravano non voler collaborare e persino tenere gli occhi aperti era diventata una tortura.

I passi di Levi seguivano religiosamente i miei su per le scale: in quel momento la sua figura alle mie spalle aveva qualcosa di asfissiante quanto rassicurante.

Non riuscivo a rendermi del tutto conto di ciò che mi circondava, continuavo a camminare sulla memoria dei ricordi di qualcuno, di un soldato del Corpo di Ricerca che dovevo essere stata fino a qualche ora prima, che conosceva quei corridoi e dove era la sua stanza.

Ma di una cosa ero certa, non ero sola. Levi avanzava a qualche metro di sicurezza da me, come a non volermi disturbare in quella pietosa marcia funebre. Intorno a noi, invece, si estendeva un'infinita e scomposta fila di curiosi cadetti, intenti a scoprire cosa fosse accaduto. Mi sembrava un deja-vu. Io intanto procedevo, come diretta al patibolo.

I loro occhi puntati su di me non avevano alcun peso in quel momento, come non riuscissero a raggiungermi ed una bolla mi proteggesse da ogni loro bisbiglio o sguardo.

Senza nemmeno accorgermene ero già di fronte alla mia camera e quando il mio piede strisciò a peso morto a qualche centimetro dall'entrata, sentii di nuovo il corpo di Levi pericolosamente vicino al mio.

Entrambi i suoi pugni si mossero con forza in avanti e si fermarono sugli stipiti della mia porta. Poi il suo volto si sporse accanto al mio orecchio e così Levi disse, a bassa voce:"Ti prego Dafne, di' qualcosa".

Incapace di proferire parola, afferrai tremante la maniglia della mia porta.

"Di' qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa" continuò.

"No..." bisbigliai così piano da non riuscire nemmeno a sentirmi da sola.

"Dafne, lo so che sei sotto shock ma..." provò a dire Levi prendendomi dalla spalla per farmi voltare.

Inerme, mi lasciai manipolare come un burattino e non appena i nostri occhi si incontrarono la sua espressione cambiò all'istante. Il mio volto completamente segnato dalle lacrime doveva averlo in qualche modo colpito e così non fu capace di terminare la sua frase, non aggiunse altro. Deglutì forte e continuò a guardarmi dritto negli occhi.

Sentivo le palpebre pesanti e la pelle del volto dolorante, come mi avessero colpita dritta in faccia. A stento aprii la mascella e dopo un paio di tentativi riuscii a balbettare:"Da sola... voglio stare da sola"

"No, Dafne ascolta-" cercò di dire lui.

"Lasciami. Stare" e mentre articolavo quelle due semplici parole sentii la gola andarmi in fiamme e le sue pareti stridere nel tentativo di fare uscire quel flebile filo di voce. A quel punto mi fu impossibile trattenere altre lacrime.

Aprii velocemente la porta per poi sbatterla con forza una volta entrata. Chiusi Levi fuori, potendo solo immaginare la sua reazione, mentre mi lasciavo cadere a terra con le spalle incollate al muro.

Non c'era più niente da nascondere, ero solo io in quella stanza, che a quel punto sembrava davvero di qualcun altro, uno sconosciuto, un buon soldato, sicuramente non più io. Io me ne ero andata, avevo lasciato le mie sorelle in balia di quei mostri, con quell'inconsistente promessa di tornare, di tornare a salvarle.

Ma a chi volevo darla a bere. Non avevo un piano e qualsiasi tentativo continuava ad essere boicottato da qualcosa o qualcuno, da Marta, dal padrone, dagli aristocratici, dal denaro, dal tempo, dal fato, da quello stupido fato inscritto in qualche nome e lì dubitai che forse il mio non fosse di tramutarmi in un albero, ma di continuare a fuggire senza una meta, costantemente rincorsa da qualcosa, che mi stava con il fiato sul collo.

Lì, con la testa fra le mani, mi lasciai andare ad un pianto incontrollato, disperato e umido. Sentivo la schiena inarcarsi innaturalmente ad ogni singhiozzo e le gocce cadere sui miei vestiti, a terra, ovunque.

Tentai di calmarmi pensando razionalmente a cosa fare: tornare nell'Underground adesso sarebbe stato un suicidio, non sapevo cosa stesse accedendo. Rimanere ferma d'altro canto mi sembrava parimenti impossibile. Ogni buon piano, ogni minimo pensiero in realtà, veniva prontamente offuscato da quella immagine che non avrebbe mai più smesso di perseguitarmi. Il corpo di Ruth in quello stato e il ricordo della sua risata sguaiata, dei suoi modi bruschi, della sua battuta sempre pronta, il ricordo di lei viva, quella precisa immagine sembrava quasi non combaciare con quell'orrido spettacolo a cui avevo assistito. Eppure ero certa che fosse lei.

Ruth aveva circa la stessa età di mia sorella Abigail e crescendo erano diventate piuttosto inseparabili, nonostante le loro divergenze. Ruth aveva sempre avuto un pessimo temperamento e spesso l'ingenuità di Abigail la urtava fino al punto da mandarla inavvertitamente in collera. Ma Abigail era sempre stata fin troppo indulgente e buona, e riusciva sempre a farsi prontamente perdonare da lei.

Ruth era scaltra, ostinata, alcuni avrebbero detto fin troppo irragionevole, ma se c'era una cosa a cui non poteva rinunciare era battersi fino all'ultimo per qualcosa di cui era fermamente convinta. Era riuscita persino a raggirare Marta e avere dei vantaggi, lavorando più nelle sale scommesse che come prostituta. Aveva occhio per le carte e le puntate ed era estremamente brava a rispondere a tono ad eventuali clienti maleducati e rimetterli subito in riga, nonostante la sua piccola statura.

Mi si strinse il petto al solo pensiero di ciò che le poteva essere accaduto _. Conoscendola, poteva benissimo essersela andata a cercare... ma come giustificare quelle pustole su tutto il corpo? E se fosse stato il padrone? E se altre ragazze fossero finite nelle sue stesse condizioni? Se ci fosse un'epidemia in atto?_

Mi sentivo sopraffatta da tutti quei pensieri e al solo menzionare le altre, il volto di Nina mi si palesò subito di fronte agli occhi, ancora inondati di lacrime. _Nina... come l'avrà presa Nina..._ pensai immediatamente.

Ruth era una mina vagante, in fondo ben voluta da tutti, nonostante i suoi modi piuttosto grezzi, ma aveva un grande segreto, che un giorno le sarebbe sicuramente costato la vita. La sua segreta e poco chiara relazione con Nina era stata da sempre ben celata principalmente dalla riservatezza e misteriosità di quest'ultima, decisamente più grande e astuta di Ruth.

Ho sempre pensato che Nina fosse una delle donne più affascinanti e furbe che io abbia mai conosciuto e mi ero sempre domandata come una come lei non fosse ancora riuscita a scappare da lì, e in primo luogo come ci fosse anche solo finita. La sua unica religione era il denaro e ciò che esso poteva darle. In quel mondo e tra quelle mura davvero poco in realtà, ma quella piccola sensazione di potere le dava una sensazione indescrivibile a suo dire. Eppure, il suo unico amore era Ruth e quei suoi grandi occhi color ambra.

Mi uccideva non poter sapere, non poter fare assolutamente nulla e così la rabbia sembrò rinvigorire d'un tratto le mie gambe. Mi feci strada nella stanza e ogni cosa che si era accidentalmente trovata sul mio cammino venne scaraventata via o completamente disintegrata.

Le lacrime continuavano a segnare il mio volto, mentre ogni lancio, ogni pugno non sembrava fare una gran differenza. La rabbia continuava a ribollirmi dentro e a quel punto avevo gridato così tanto da non avere più fiato.

Una volta esaurita tutta la forza, mi lasciai cadere di nuovo a terra, nel bel mezzo della stanza e così decisi di stendermi lì, sul pavimento, circondata da fogli, pezzi di legno e cocci rotti.

Un filo d'aria calda sembrò scaldarmi d'improvviso le guance e non riuscii a trattenere la mia mano dal toccarmi le labbra. Non appena le mie dita sentirono quel lembo di pelle, le ritrassi impulsivamente, come non fosse mia, come appartenesse a qualcun altro. _Levi._

Qualcos'altro era rimasto in sospeso: quel bacio e la mia e la sua inaspettata reazione.

Mentre cercavo di rallentare il mio battito, altri ricordi di quel momento riemersero improvvisamente. Era stato decisamente più di un momento e forse era stato più di un buon piano. Più di un bacio. Almeno per me.

Dalla prima volta che avevo visto il capitano Levi e avevo sentito i suoi occhi intensi addosso ne ero rimasta completamente ipnotizzata. Inspiegabilmente, dovevo ammetterlo.

Crescendo avevo sempre ripudiato l'attrazione in ogni sua forma, come un male che avrebbe portato ad ulteriori debolezze, come l'amore e una possibile relazione. Già la mia spasmodica ossessione per Abigail e le mie sorelle mi mandava al manicomio, figuriamoci far entrare qualcun altro in quel già precario equilibrio di sentimenti. Per fortuna, nessuno aveva mai destato la mia attenzione, né tanto meno avevo mai permesso ad un uomo di intrufolarsi nella mia testa e rendermi schiava dei miei futili e sicuramente passeggeri sentimenti.

Avevo imparato con il tempo a distinguere il mio lavoro dal piacere personale, che riuscivo a procurarmi solo da me o con un eventuale cliente cercando di estraniarmi della quella triviale forma di intrattenimento. In realtà, non avevo mai giudicato i miei clienti, sapevo perfettamente cosa desideravano e cosa andavano disperatamente cercando, ma per me quello era solo un mero teatrino, che mettevo su per campare e sperare di non farmi uccidere dal padrone o da Marta in preda a qualche scatto d'ira.

Avevo istruito il mio corpo e la mia mente a navigare su binari paralleli, il mio cuore e il mio cervello a non parlarsi mai. Eppure il capitano Levi sembrava aver creato un cortocircuito.

Non era stato il suo indubbiamente magnetico aspetto a colpirmi, ma la sua aura. Levi camminava e tutti intorno a lui sembravano irrimediabilmente portati a mostrargli riverenza, a portargli rispetto ed assecondarne ogni ordine, nonostante i suoi modi freddi ed indecifrabili, spesso duri e al limite con il tollerabile. Doveva essersi guadagnato quel tipo di devozione, doveva essere stato un buon capitano e spesso quest'idea mi era stata chiara, nelle sue attenzioni e nelle sue parole. Avevo questa sensazione che Levi non fosse quell'impassibile personaggio che dava a vedere. I suoi discorsi erano sempre stati saggi, accorati e sinceri. Quelli di un soldato che probabilmente doveva averne passate tante e l'aver scoperto che anche lui provenisse dall'underground aveva reso tutto quel mistero ancora più affascinante ai miei occhi. E temevo per me, fin troppo affascinante.

Mi ero ritrovata fin troppe volte a fantasticare inspiegabilmente ed improvvisamente, seppur per poco, su di lui e questa forma di incoscienza non mi era mai andata giù completamente. Cosa credevo di fare?

Nessuno di quei flebili sogni poteva però tenere il confronto con quello che avevo sperimentato sulla mia pelle pochi minuti prima. Levi si era dimostrato, ancora una volta, questo imprevedibile misto tra sensibilità e impetuosità, tra debolezza e passione. E io non riuscivo a togliermi di dosso quella sensazione, che sembrò di nuovo pervadermi completamente, mentre ero ancora lì a terra, incapace di fare altro.

Sembrava essermi scivolato così sotto pelle da esser riuscito ad annebbiare completamente i ricordi di qualche istante prima, di Ruth e del mio passato. Persino quel bacio così dolce aveva però un retrogusto dell'amaro delle cose proibite e subito pensai che sarebbe stato meglio dimenticarmene al più presto. Avevo già fin troppo a cui pensare.

Infondo era solo parte del piano, eravamo riusciti a convincere quei due scagnozzi di essere solo un paio di innamorati alla ricerca di un posto appartato. _"Reggimi il gioco"_ mi aveva detto, _"Reggimi il gioco"_ e io avevo eseguito quell'ordine.

Quel bacio non significava nulla e non avrebbe dovuto significare nient'altro che nulla.  
  
  


LEVI'S POV   
  
  


Strinsi forte i denti al colpo della porta che si era appena chiusa di fronte a me. Non c'era molto altro che potessi fare a quel punto e per un po' rimasi lì, leggermente sporto in avanti, mentre tentavo di chiamare ancora il suo nome.

Continuavo a ripetermi che non avrei dovuto baciarla in un momento del genere e soprattutto senza preavviso, ma lì per lì mi era sembrata la cosa più semplice da fare, e invece ora mi sentivo inerme di fronte alla possibilità di essere di nuovo punto a capo con lei, di aver sfumato ancora una volta quel tentativo di pace tra di noi. Se da un lato non potevo però tornare indietro sui miei passi, dall'altro non smettevo di pensare a quel bacio e a quell'inebriante sapore che non riuscivo a lavarmi di bocca, quello della sua pelle morbida sotto le mie dita e di quell'irrefrenabile voglia di lei, e di poterne avere di più.

"Capitano Levi" sentii all'improvviso alle mie spalle.

Erwin si era appena palesato dietro di me e la sua inconfondibile voce continuò a chiamarmi almeno un altro paio di volte. Poi finalmente mi voltai verso di lui.

"Posso sapere cosa sta succedendo?" mi chiese "Cos'è questo trambusto che viene dalla stanza di Dafne? Che diamine sta succedendo?"

Indistinguibili rumori iniziarono a susseguirsi: tonfi, grida e qualcosa che assomigliava ad un vetro che si infrangeva a terra. Ero davvero sul punto di aprire la porta e fare irruzione nella sua stanza.

Presi Erwin per un braccio e lo trascinai in camera mia.

"Levi?" mi chiese ancora una volta entrati "Si può sapere che fine avevate fatto? Ti sembra questo il momento di filartela?"

"Eravamo nell'Underground" dissi senza pensarci due volte.

"Stai scherzando, spero? Nell'Underground? Con i dispositivi? Mentre stavamo mettendo a soqquadro il castello per c-..." poi l'espressione di Erwin cambiò improvvisamente e aggiunse "Oh... ora capisco"

"No, Erwin, non è come credi" mi apprestai a rispondergli.

"Levi, lo sai, io ripongo molta fiducia nelle tue decisioni, quindi sappi che qualsiasi cosa sceglierai di dirmi ora, la prenderò per buona. Ma non abusare di questo mio cieco rispetto per te. Ora dimmi la verità"

"Sono certo che non sia stata Dafne ad uccidere i giganti"

"Va bene. E il dispositivo?"

"Era il suo dispositivo..." risposi istintivamente.

"Capisco... E cosa siete andati a fare nell'Underground, se posso permettermi? Stava cercando di scappare per caso?"

"Erwin, mi dispiace, ma a questo non posso risponderti"

La sua mascella si strinse e ci fissammo per un po'. Non mi pentivo di nessuna delle mie risposte e non avrei mai detto ad anima viva quanto Dafne mi aveva confidato o quello che avevo visto laggiù con lei.

"Va bene..." sospirò "Prima che me ne vada però" riprese a parlare Erwin "Vorrei ricordarti che la 57° spedizione si avvicina, Levi. Ti voglio concentrato. Non perdere di vista l'obiettivo. E vedi di mettere quella ragazza in riga, la voglio a combattere in prima fila, al nostro fianco. Intesi?"

Annuii con il capo. Infondo Erwin aveva perfettamente ragione, non era quello il momento per lasciarsi distrarre...

"Bene, allora ci vediamo tra poco in mensa per la cena..." e così dicendo se ne andò.

Sotto il tiepido fluire dell'acqua non riuscivo smettere di pensare a quanto era accaduto.

Un giorno una misteriosa ragazza dall'Underground si era letteralmente catapultata nella mia vita e aveva portato con sé una serie di interrogativi a cui ancora mi ostinavo a non voler rispondere.

Credevo che l'Underground facesse ormai parte di un passato a cui non avrei più avuto accesso. Non mi vergognavo della mia vita prima del Corpo di Ricerca: era quello che mi era stato concesso e il mio presente quello che ne ero riuscito a fare, nonostante quei trascorsi. La lotta ai giganti mi aveva dato una nuova missione nella vita, una nobile causa a cui avevo dedicato anima e corpo, senza rimpianti.

Eppure, da quella notte, sono stato costretto a ripescare qualcosa di sopito, il mio passato e l'Underground, e con quella ragazza anche qualcosa che forse non avevo mai provato in vita mia.

Inoltre, l'aver assistito a quella scena con lei laggiù aveva scosso qualcosa in me: mi sentivo partecipe del suo dolore e complice della sua colpa di non essere riusciti a salvare quella ragazza e tutti quelli che ancora marcivano in quel tugurio che osavano chiamare "Capitale Sotterranea". Se l'avessero chiamata catacomba avrebbero fatto più bella figura.

Sentivo il disperato e un po' infantile bisogno di aiutarla e pensai che forse mostrarle il vero significato della missione del Corpo di Ricerca avrebbe potuto aiutare lei quanto aveva fatto con me. Una piccola speranza bruciava ancora da qualche parte, nelle mie viscere: se avessimo distrutto i giganti, avremmo salvato tutti, anche l'Underground.

Dopo essermi ripulito da tutta quella sporcizia che si ostinava a rimanermi addosso, mi ero avviato verso il piano terra. Uscendo dalla mia stanza mi era balenata in mente l'idea di bussare alla porta di Dafne. Avevo bisogno di sapere come stesse, avevo bisogno anche solo di parlarle.

Provai prima a bussare timidamente, con un leggero colpo, ma nulla. Poi più forte. Pensai di aprire comunque la porta, ma qualcosa mi disse di lasciar perdere, magari l'avrei incontrata in mensa. _Lasciami. Stare._ La sua voce rotta, la sua espressione completamente persa, mi rimasero incollate in testa mentre procedevo nella direzione opposto alla sua camera.

Arrivato giù, mi accorsi che non era ancora scesa e più passava il tempo più mi resi conto che non sarebbe mai arrivata.

Sembrava che la mia presenza in mensa avesse attirato più attenzione del solito, ma cercai di non curarmene troppo, alla fine nessuno si azzardò a chiedermi nulla e io rimasi nel mio solito silenzio.

Prima di tornarmene in camera decisi di prepararle un piatto con qualcosa da mangiare e proprio mentre stavo uscendo dalla stanza, Hange mi si parò davanti.

"Spuntino di mezzanotte?" chiese lei, ostruendomi il passaggio con un braccio.

"No" risposi seccato. Con una mano le torsi il braccio per farglielo abbassare e mi allontanai.

"Levi, aspetta-" disse lei alle mie spalle.

"Se vuoi saperlo: no, non è stata Dafne ad uccidere i tuoi amati giganti e-"

"Lo sapevo già. Non ho mai pensato che fosse stata lei..." Al suono di quelle parole mi voltai.

"Volevo solo sapere cosa le è accaduto, prima l'ho vista in corridoio, ho provato a chiamarla, ma... non sembrava nemmeno lei..."

Hange sembrava sinceramente in apprensione per Dafne e io non sapevo cosa dirle.

"E' per lei, vero?" disse indicando il piatto che avevo in mano.

"Sì, non credo abbia cenato" le risposi.

"Va bene..." sospirò Hange "Spero di incontrarla domani allora... Se la vedi, salutamela" mi fece un sorriso a cui risposi con un breve accenno di capo e poi mi rimisi sui miei passi.

Arrivato davanti alla sua camera provai a bussarle di nuovo. Tentai ancora una volta, ma niente.

Così decisi di poggiare il piatto a terra. "Ti prego, Dafne, non costringermi a buttare giù la porta e aprimi" dissi preso da un'improvvisa e breve rabbia. _No, così non va bene._

Sospirai profondamente, aspettai un po' e poi ripresi la parola:"Ascolta, non ti ho vista in mensa... Così ti ho portato un piatto con qualcosa da mangiare. Lo lascio qui... Anche se non so se hai famo o se-"

Qualcosa mi fermò, presi un secondo respiro profondo e poi "In realtà, non so un bel niente, non so che ti succede?" _Come stai? Cos'era quel trambusto di prima? Ti sei fatta male? Stai bene?_ pensai davvero "Dafne, rispondimi" riuscii solo a dire. _Rispondimi cazzo_. Ma ancora nulla.

"Di' qualcosa... Ti prego non farmi aprire la porta" _Voglio solo vedere come stai._ _Rispondimi cazzo_

"Ho bisogno di parlarti" dissi, mentre continuavo a parlare con la porta "Mi dispiace per prima. Mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto vedere. E mi dispiace per aver agito d'istinto. Non sono uno che si scusa, non sono tipo da tornare sui suoi passi, ma non avrei dovuto..." ci pensai un secondo "baciarti senza preavviso, Dafne, io-". Involontariamente presi in mano la maniglia della sua porta e la aprii. Volevo vederla, volevo parlare con lei e stavo parlando fin troppo per i miei gusti. _No, non posso invadere così il suo spazio. Che cazzo faccio?_ E con la stessa velocità, richiusi immediatamente la porta. _Non avrei dovuto_.

"Va bene... ti lascio qui il piatto allora"

Non sapevo quanto avesse ascoltato o se avesse ascoltato affatto quanto a stento avevo tentato di dirle, ma ad un tratto sentii due colpi intensi sulla porta e poi un altro, più flebile.

 _Che cazzo vuol dire? Grazie mille, Levi? Ma perché dovrebbe ringraziarmi? Ah per la cena forse... Oppure voleva dirmi "Vai via, Levi"? Me li sono immaginati?_ Non avevo idea di cosa significasse, ma mi bastava per sapere che era ancora viva lì dietro.

Poggiai una mano sulla porta e poi dissi un'ultima volta "Mi dispiace, Dafne. Buonanotte"


	9. Morsi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canzoni: "I Feel Like I'm Drawning" by Two Feet, "Shiver" by Maroon 5, "Do I Wanna Know" by Arctic Monekys

**MORSI**

LEVI'S POV

Come al solito, nemmeno quella notte riuscii a prendere sonno, ma per una volta, almeno, avevo una "buona" scusa. Non riuscivo a chiudere occhio, volevo disperatamente sapere come stesse Dafne e allo stesso tempo volevo anche iniziare a fregarmene un po' di meno di quella ragazza. Mi sarei potuto davvero mettere nei guai.

A legarsi troppo ci avevo sempre rimesso e una volta imparata la lezione, dopo innumerevoli perdite, avevo completamente istruito la mia mente e il mio corpo a ingoiare la pillola e tirare avanti. Perché, davvero, non c'era altro che io potessi fare. Non c'era perdita che non mi avesse trafitto a morte, ma non ce n'era stata nemmeno una che fosse riuscita a trattenermi dal raggiungere il mio obiettivo, cioè annientare i giganti, spazzarli via dalla faccia della terra, una volta per tutte.

Eppure con Dafne era diverso. Non riuscivo ancora completamente a capire la natura e la profondità del mio affetto per lei. Non trovavo spiegazione a quell'irrimediabilmente attrazione che provavo verso di lei e la sua storia. _Forse solo empatia... sì, forse solo empatia, per un altro povero scarto di quel tugurio chiamato Underground..._

Il sole era sorto ed era ormai tempo di scendere in mensa prima di una nuova, impegnativa giornata.

Quando ero ormai quasi di fronte alle scale principali, notai un po' di trambusto generale: alcuni cadetti erano ammassati di fronte ad una finestra, intenti a guardare fuori e fare commenti pressoché incomprensibili. Tra di loro vidi Petra, che subito intercettò il mio sguardo e mi corse incontro.

"Capitano, buongiorno!" mi salutò lei con entusiasmo. 

"Si può sapere cos'è questo casino di prima mattina?" tagliai subito corto.

"Ehm... Ecco..." Mentre Petra cercava di balbettare qualcosa, io decisi di farmi aventi, scansando quei mocciosi dalla finestra. _Tch, cosa avranno mai da guardare._

"Eccola che arriva di nuovo..." sussurrò uno di loro mentre si facevano tutti indietro, per farmi passare.

Lì la vidi: Dafne stava correndo come una furia intorno al castello.

"Da quanto tempo va avanti così?" chiesi a Petra, che si era fatta avanti, vicino a me.

"Non lo so, signore, da un po' però..." mi rispose lei, intimidita da una mia possibile reazione.

"E voi lì dietro? Cosa avete da guardare eh? Sparite dalla mia vista" intimai ai cadetti che nel frattempo erano rimasti alle nostre spalle. Loro se la diedero subito a gambe levate.

"Capitano, vuole che le vada a parlare? Sa da ragazza a ragazza..." sentii Petra dire ad un certo punto, ma ero troppo concentrato a pensare cosa diavolo stesse cercando di fare Dafne per risponderle. Dopo un po' me ne uscii con "No, Petra. Da quello che posso vedere, in quello stato se provassi a parlarle probabilmente ti ucciderebbe. Falla fare. Ci vediamo a mensa"

Così dicendole, mi rimisi in marcia verso il piano inferiore, ma passando per il portone principale sentii come se le mie gambe non volessero proseguire. Mi fermai e dopo averci pensato un po' decisi di uscire fuori.

Mi feci avanti nel vialetto d'ingresso e aspettai di vederla passare di nuovo di fronte a me. I nostri sguardi si incontrarono, ma non sembrò curarsene troppo e continuò a correre intorno al castello, così la persi di nuovo di vista. _Tch, cosa fa rincomincia con questa storia dell'ignorarmi?_

Al secondo giro, non appena la intercettai, ci fissammo nuovamente. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono visibilmente e così si fermò. Dopo aver ripreso un po' fiato iniziò a camminare nella mia direzione. Anzi sembrava proprio che mi stesse venendo addosso. Così decisi di dirle qualcosa "Oi, vai a farti una doccia, oggi ci sono mille cose da fare. Hange vuole fare degli esperimenti su Eren-"

Non mi lasciò nemmeno finire e quando fu a qualche centimetro da me, mi passò a fianco, senza dire una parola e tirò dritto dentro al castello. _Questa ragazza..._

Dafne non si presentò a mensa e si palesò in cortile giusto in tempo per gli esperimenti. C'eravamo solo io, lei, quattrocchi e il frignone. Per tutto il tempo Dafne se ne stette in disparte, mentre teneva in mano il taccuino che Hange le aveva dato e stava pronta ad appuntare quanto le veniva detto.

Eren non era riuscito a trasformarsi e Dafne lo aveva aiutato a venir fuori dal puzzo in cui lo avevamo fatto calare. Una volta fuori gli aveva fasciato le mani, dove si era morso numerose volte per indurre la trasformazione. E in tutto ciò lei ancora taceva.

Poi dopo avergli dato una pacca sulla spalla aveva annunciato "Forse è meglio dare un po' di tregua al ragazzino, è ora di pranzo". Hange sembrò d'accordo con lei, così ci dirigemmo tutti verso delle tavolate che avevamo allestito all'aperto per mangiare qualcosa insieme agli altri.

_Non mi piace per niente l'aria che tira stamattina._

DAPHNE'S POV

Dopo aver interrotto gli esperimenti mattutini avevamo deciso di fare una pausa pranzo. Eren sembrava davvero distrutto e per quanto capissi le loro intenzioni, spesso l'impassibilità di Levi e la curiosità al limite con la perversione di Hange mi lasciavano perplessa. Anche se quella mattina quei semplici pensieri sembravano difficili persino da processare.

Sentivo ancora la testa particolarmente pesante dopo un'altra notte praticamente insonne. Nemmeno le dolci parole di Levi dall'altro capo della porta avevano potuto sortire qualche effetto. Anzi, semmai erano solo riuscite a peggiore tutto. Non avrei lasciato che quei due occhi mi guardassero ancora dentro e mi distraessero dal mio vero obiettivo: tornare a casa, salvare le mie sorelle, vivere in pace. Punto.

Mentre ero concentrata sul cibo, sentii uno sguardo addosso e un imprevisto brivido sembrò percorrermi su per la schiena. Levi come al solito si era messo a fissarmi, mentre sorseggiava qualcosa dal suo bicchiere e se ne stava in piedi a qualche metro dal tavolo dei suoi compagni.

Intercettai subito i suoi occhi. _Vediamo quanto duri, capitano?_ Cercai di non farmi troppo prendere dalla situazione, ma qualcosa mi disse di stare al gioco e così senza distogliere lo sguardo da Levi continuai a mangiare e bere. Ad un tratto una piccola goccia mi scappò di bocca, così la recuperai con il pollice. Quella stessa voce di prima mi disse _"Fallo. Fallo. Lo manderai al manicomio"._

Così la assecondai. Portai pollice alla bocca e lo succhiai piano. Mi presi tutto il tempo per guardare con calma la reazione di Levi, che improvvisamente si era paralizzato. La sua tazza era ancora ferma di fronte alle sue labbra, ora leggermente aperte, mentre il suo sguardo era focalizzato sulle mie, che si erano curvate in un piccolo e malizioso sorrisetto. Levi di tutta risposta decise di darmi le spalle. _Dafne 1 Levi 0_.

Non era passato nemmeno un secondo che subito Petra si era avvicinata a lui, probabilmente aveva assistito a tutta la scena, ma non poteva fregarmene di meno. Poteva pensare di me quello che diavolo voleva, davvero. Mi feci una risata e ritornai a fissare il cibo, ma ad un tratto sentii una piccola pacca sulla schiena. Vidi Hange passarmi accanto, dicendomi "Seguimi". Non me lo feci ripetere due volte e le corsi dietro, lasciando quanto stavo facendo.

"Scusami se ti ho disturbata, volevo parlare un po' con te" iniziò subito lei, mentre procedevamo in direzione di un piccolo boschetto in giardino.

"No, Hange, sono io a dovermi scusarmi... l'altro giorno ho fatto un gran casino" la interruppi io, chinando il capo.

"Non posso darti torto: hai fatto un gran casino" disse lei guardandomi da sopra la sua spalla.

"Hange, perdonami, ma davvero non sono stata io a uccidere i tuoi gig-"

"Lo so. L'ho sempre saputo. Non ho mai sospettato che fossi stata tu... So che hai avuto un inizio a dir poco rocambolesco con noi del Corpo di Ricerca, ma non ti credevo capace di una cosa del genere"

"Davvero?" le chiesi incuriosita.

"Dammi pure dell'ingenua, ma... mi ispiri fiducia, sai?" disse facendomi un gran sorriso "Dal primo giorno che ti ho vista, mi sei subito piaciuta. Sembri una tipa che sa il fatto suo. E poi odio chi salta subito a conclusioni affrettate e il fatto che tu venga dall'Underground non mi ha mai detto nulla. Ai miei occhi non ti rende né peggiore né migliore di nessuno di noi..."

Le sue parole sembrarono confortarmi all'istante. Hange era così trasparente e onesta. Ed ero incredibilmente grata di averle dato la giusta impressione. Ero grata di averla dalla mia parte.

"Però pessimo tempismo, ragazza" aggiunse lei. Io la guardai un po' confusa.

"Erwin mi ha detto che siete finiti nell'Underground e che il capitano Levi non ha voluto aggiungere altro. Ma diciamo pure che mi sono fatta i miei conti. Avevo capito che avevi approfittato della situazione per scappare e ti capisco sai... Però pessimo tempismo"

 _Levi non aveva aggiunto altro. Cioè non aveva detto esplicitamente al Comandante della mia tentata fuga. Sul serio? E perché mai? Stava forse cercando di proteggermi o solo di non sollevare un inutile polverone?_ pensai, ma poi la voce di Hange mi riportò con i piedi per terra.

"Capisco che tu te ne voglia andare, ma immagino che Erwin abbia trovato un modo per trattenerti..." ci guardammo e io pensai _"Sì, Hange, un modo tipo che se tentassi la fuga mi porterebbe dalla polizia che, dopo tutto quello che ho combinato nell'Underground, probabilmente mi taglierebbe la testa in piazza pubblica. Ecco"_.

"Come mai? Che cos'è che ti spinge a voler tornare laggiù?" aggiunse lei.

Sospirai e in totale onestà le disse: "Le mie sorelle. Voglio salvarle da lì. Portarle a vedere il cielo e dargli un posto sicuro in cui vivere"

Le mie poche ma sentite parole sembrarono colpirla immediatamente. Così lei inalò forte e poi riprese parola: "Senti, posso darti un consiglio? Un consiglio da amica?"

Non so perché ma quel suo modo di parlare e quel suo accenno totalmente ingenuo all'essere amiche aveva provocato in me una piccola e incontrollabile reazione e così una risatina mi scappò di bocca mentre le annuivo.

Lei sembrò accorgersene, così mi prese sotto braccio e mi disse: "Allora, la 57° spedizione è davvero dietro l'angolo. È un momento cruciale per noi ora che abbia Eren. Quindi aspetta ancora un po'. Aiutaci. Combatti insieme a noi. E se tutto andrà nel verso giusto sono certa che troveremo un modo per venirci incontro. Magari potremmo parlarne con Levi... Non lo so, ma ti prometto che troveremo un modo, ok?"

Le strinsi forte il braccio. Sapevo perfettamente che le sue parole erano in gran parte solo di conforto, ma avere un po' tregua da tutto quel casino mi serviva davvero.

"E cosa succede se la missione non va secondo i piani?" le chiesi ingenuamente.

Hange si fermò e mi prese per le spalle. Non sapeva cosa dire. Ma la nostra attenzione fu subito colta da un improvviso boato, come un'esplosione, e così ci dirigemmo di corsa indietro.

Una volta tornate, un gran fumo avvolgeva quella che sembrava un'enorme carcassa su cui torreggiava Eren, visibilmente terrorizzato. Tutt'intorno gli altri cadetti avevano sguainato le loro spade verso di lui e tra loro solo Levi si opponeva, disarmato, con le mani distese in avanti, dicendo "Niente panico, ho appena detto niente panico. E vale per tutti".

I feroci sguardi di Petra, Gunther, Eld e Oruo erano puntati se Eren e quasi completamente ignoravano gli ordini del capitano. Sembravano degli animali a caccia, pronti ad azzannare la preda al primo passo falso, mentre Levi continuava a ripetere "Ho detto niente panico".

Non appena realizzammo cosa era appena successo, Hange andò in un brodo di giuggiole, così si mise a correre verso di lui. "Ti prego, fammi toccare il tuo braccio. Per favore, ti giuro che mi limiterò soltanto a toccarlo" disse e mentre lo implorava praticamente sbavando, si avvicinò e con entrambe le mani cinse la carcassa, ancora rovente.

"Hange, no aspetta!" tentai di urlarle da dietro, ma niente, era ormai troppo tardi. Non appena se ne rese conto si gettò a terra, dolorante, ma felice. Aveva un'espressione come fosse in estasi dipinta sul volto che non saprei davvero descrivere e che mi fece accapponare la pelle. Hange era proprio un soggetto.

Eren si liberò dalla carcassa e cadendo a terra catturò l'attenzione di tutti. Levi gli si fece prontamente vicino e gli chiese "Adesso come ti senti?". Il ragazzino era visibilmente stordito così il capitano lo congedò, ritornando ai suoi compagni. Gli bastò uno sguardo per rimetterli in riga.

Levi sembrava sempre avere la situazione sotto controllo.

Tornammo ai nostri tavoli per finire quanto avevamo iniziato e così ad un certo punto Petra si mi avvicinò. "Daphne, io e gli altri pensavamo di allenarci un po' nel pomeriggio con i dispositivi, ti va di unirti a noi?" mi chiese lei con il suo solito entusiasmo.

"Ehm... sì perché no" le risposi. Non avevo ancora idea se potermi fidare o meno di Petra, ma le parole di Hange avevano scosso qualcosa in me. _La 57° spedizione_. La 57° spedizione e poi avrei trovato un modo. Avremmo trovato un modo.

"Fantastico! Allora ci vediamo più tardi sempre qui, ok?" mi annunciò lei sorridendo.

"Sì, certo... Ehm grazie dell'invito Petra" le risposi.

"Figurati... Anzi dato che ci siamo... Scusami per l'altro giorno, dopo allenamento, ho parlato a sproposito. Mi sono fatta prendere dal momento" disse lei chinando il capo.

"Tranquilla. Come non fosse mai successo" le sorrisi e lei mi rispose "Bene" per poi salutarmi e andarsene.

Qualche ora dopo ci trovammo di nuovo lì. C'eravamo io, Petra, Gunther, Eld, Oruo e altri veterani di cui non avevo ancora fatto la conoscenza. Dopo poco ci raggiunsero anche Levi e altri due capi squadra per monitorare la situazione. Ero stranamente fiduciosa quel pomeriggio: le parole di Hange mi avevano incoraggiata a lavorare sodo e l'invito di Petra... beh devo dire, che mi aveva colpito e anche fatto in un certo senso piacere.

  
Non appena mi vide arrivare, Petra mi salutò energicamente e mi fece cenno di raggiungerla. "Solitamente faccio coppia con Oruo, ma se vuoi potremmo-" iniziò lei a dire.

"Se vuoi posso allenarmi io con lei" sentii una voce alle mie spalle. Era Eld. Eld Jinn. Secondo in comando tra i soldati della squadra Levi. "Dato che non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di conoscerci..." aggiunse lui scherzando, non appena mi voltai verso di lui.

Eld aveva il volto pulito di una brava persona e l'aspetto di un guerriero che sapeva il fatto suo. Non ci pensai troppo e dissi "Con piacere, Eld. Grazie mille".

Mentre ci avvicinavamo al boschetto per le esercitazioni con il dispositivo Eld riprese parola "Ti ho vista usare il dispositivo, sei davvero brava. Devo dire che mi hai stupito per-"

"Per una ragazza?" lo interruppi. Non avrei dovuto rispondergli in quel modo, infondo non aveva detto niente di male, ma devo ammetterlo... sono sempre stata una frana a socializzare.

"Assolutamente no. Ero stupito in generale, sembri davvero agile con quei cosi. Io ci ho messo una vita ad imparare" disse lui ridendo. Non sembrava curarsi assolutamente della mia interruzione.

"Scusa Eld..."

"Figurati. Immagino non sia stato facile... Insomma tutto, ecco" mi incalzò lui prontamente.

"Già..." gli risposi, mostrandogli un timido sorriso. Eld non sembrava poi così male.

"Ehi Eld" sentii una voce provenire dalle nostre spalle "Io starei attento a maneggiare il dispositivo vicino a quella lì. Potrebbe fottertelo e andarsene. Andare ad ammazzare qualche gigante che _non deve_ ". Non mi ci volle molto a collegare quel tono del cazzo a quella faccia di merda di Oruo. Non appena mi voltai gli saltai alla gola atterrandolo.

Sentii Petra e Eld avvicinarsi a noi, mentre cercavano di farci demordere. Io intanto strigevo forte tra le mie mani il collo di Oruo, che ancora mi guardava con fare di sfida. "Scusa cosa hai detto? Prova a ripeterlo ora, faccia di merda!" gli urali mentre lo stringevo più forte "Come scusa? Non ti sento stronzo, parla più forte!!". Intanto Oruo si dimenava sotto di me, tentando di liberarsi dalla mia presa.

Ormai sembrava che molti fossero accorsi a guardare meglio quel teatrino, quando ad un certo punto sentii due mani prendermi per la vita e alzarmi di peso. Io ancora tenevo stretto il collo di Oruo, che venne prontamente tirato via da un paio di soldati alle sue spalle. Petra gli si fece addosso urlandogli qualcosa tipo "Ma che ti dice la testa??". Non capii molto di più, continuavo a tenere i miei occhi iniettati di sangue su di lui, non curandomi del fatto che qualcuno mi stava trasportando via.

Non mi ci volle molto per capire che era Levi. Così mi liberai dalla sua presa e lui tentò di tirarmi per il braccio dicendomi "Fila dentro", ma io mi opposi "Mi lasci in pace, capitano".

"Dafne..." mi disse lui facendosi vicino a me con fare minaccioso.

"Non si intrometta e mi lasci spaccare la faccia a quel coglione" e mentre gli urlavo avevo tentato di tornare verso Oruo, ma Levi di nuovo si mise in mezzo.

"Dafne, non farmi incazzare e vedi di darti una calmata" mi disse bisbigliando.

"Cazzo, lasciami in pace" gli gridai in faccia. Lui ci rimase un po', ma non appena tentai di sorpassarlo, lui improvvisamente mi caricò su una spalla e mi portò dentro al castello.

Continuavo a dimenarmi nella sua presa, mentre sbraitavo frasi senza senso. Scalciavo e lo picchiavo sulla schiena, chiedendogli di lasciarmi andare. Ma Levi non sembrava fare una piega, così ad un tratto mi arresi e mi lasciai andare a peso morto sulla sua spalla.

Non appena arrivammo di fronte alla mia stanza mi fece scendere e di nuovo ci ritrovammo lì, davanti alla mia porta, in silenzio, a fissarci.

"Fatti una doccia e datti una calmata" disse Levi e poi girò i tacchi, ma fatto un passo si fermò.

"Non lasciare che delle parole ti facciano perdere così il controllo. Sono solo parole..." aggiunse, dandomi ancora le spalle.

Io rimasi in silenzio e non appena lui mise un piede in avanti per andarsene, istintivamente con la mano cercai la sua giacca e la afferrai con la mano destra, come a volerlo fermare. Non sapevo davvero cosa stavo facendo.

Lui ancora non osava voltarsi né io dire nulla, ma vidi la sua mano sinistra farsi indietro e cercare la mia. Una volta trovata la strinse forte e voltando leggermente il volto mi guardò, senza aggiungere nulla. E poi se ne andò.

La sera mi trovai a cena con Eren e gli altri, che non fecero altro che raccontare degli addestramenti che stavano conducendo ora che erano entrati ufficialmente a far parte del Corpo di Ricerca. Mi avevano raccontato della cerimonia che era avvenuta nel pomeriggio e del discorso di Erwin, che a loro dire gli aveva fatto accapponare la pelle e allo stesso tempo irrimediabilmente convinti ad arruolarsi.

Li guardai attentamente, uno ad uno. Erano davvero un branco di ragazzini, animati da ideali e sogni, erano dei ragazzini in gamba che avevano appena firmato un patto con la morte. Cercai di non farmi prendere troppo dai sentimentalismi e continuai ad ascoltare quanto avevano da raccontare. Sembravano tutti elettrizzati dalle parole del Comandante Smith, che a quanto pareva il giorno seguente ci avrebbe mostrato nel dettaglio la strategia da lui ideata per la spedizione. Sinceramente, per qualche motivo, anche io non stavo più nella pelle.

Uscendo dalla mensa mi sentii chiamare. Non appena riconobbi la voce fui quasi tentata dal proseguire sui miei passi e ignorarlo.

"Daphne aspetta..." disse Oruo. Mi voltai, alle sue spalle c'erano anche Petra, Eld e Gunther.

"Ehm..." tentennò lui, poi Eld gli diede una spinta. "Ecco, scusami per oggi, non sapevo che non fossi stata tu..."

"Come ti pare" gli risposi rimettendomi sui miei passi. _Se pensa che ora io mi scusi per averlo strozzato non ha capito proprio un cazzo._

Poi Eld mi raggiunse e mi disse: "Ehi, stasera abbiamo una riunione con i capi squadra... se vuoi puoi unirti a noi. Penso parleremo della spedizione".

"Sì, Dafne, devi assolutamente venire con noi!" aggiunse Petra, avvicinandosi.

Io alzai le spalle e aggiunsi un semplice "Penso si possa fare".

Arrivati in una stanza che non avevo mai visto prima di allora, sedevano già in un tavolo Mike e Hange. La luce era soffusa e i due stavano chiacchierando animatamente. Dopo un po' ci raggiunsero anche Levi e Eren e a quel punto Hange lanciò sul tavolo un cucchiaino.

"L'ho estratto dalla mano che è uscita da Eren..." disse, poi si rivolse al ragazzo che ora le sedeva accanto. "Non ti viene in mente niente?" aggiunse lei.

"Sì... Ricordo che prima di trasformarmi stavo tentando di raccoglierlo da terra".

Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, poi Hange riprese la parola "Proprio come pensavo" annunciò "E' per questo che stamattina non siamo riusciti a farti trasformare. Uccidere i giganti, proteggerti da una cannonata, raccogliere questo cucchiaino. Non basta che tu ti infligga dolore, prima di trasformarti, devi avere un obiettivo ben preciso da raggiungere".

Eren rimase scioccato da quella rivelazione poi però prese parola "Sì, è una trasformazione che ricorda quella del colpo di cannone... Ma trasformarmi solo per un cucchiaino? Che senso può avere?"

"Allora oggi non sei venuto meno agli accordi che avevi preso?" lo incalzò Gunther.

"E' così" rispose prontamente Eren. Gunther in risposta sospirò e si scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con gli altri. All'improvviso tutti insieme si morsero la mano e io rimasi piuttosto interdetta mentre li guardavo uno ad uno. Ma capii piuttosto velocemente che stavano cercando di dimostrare ad Eren qualcosa.

"Che male" disse Gunther. "Eren ma si può sapere come diavolo fai a morderti così forte?" aggiunse Eld. Poi Gunther riprese la parola "Fin ora ti abbiamo sempre sottovalutato e questo è solo un modesto indennizzo...".

"Ti chiediamo scusa Eren, ci siamo lasciati spaventare. Siamo soltanto degli idioti, ma ciononostante ci auguriamo che tu possa avere ancora fiducia nei tuoi compagni" si aggregò Petra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Si poteva leggere nel suo sguardo l'assoluta sincerità di quelle parole. "Ti prego, abbi ancora fiducia in noi" aggiunse poi.

Eren annuì e aggiunse con forza "Ma certo", poi si scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Levi.

  
Rimasi piuttosto stupita dall'intera scena. I soldati del Corpo di Ricerca erano sempre pieni di sorprese e ancora una volta sentii crescermi nelle viscere una strana sensazione, come di esaltazione. Era di nuovo quello stupido senso di orgoglio per qualcosa di cui non mi sentivo ancora totalmente parte.

LEVI'S POV

Rimanemmo tutti insieme a parlare per un po' fino a che il moccioso non iniziò a sbadigliare senza sosta, così Hange intervenne e decise di spedirci tutti a letto.

Mi trattenni alcuni minuti a parlare con lei e Mike del rapporto da compilare sugli esperimenti di Eren, poi, colto anche io da un filo di sonno, decisi che forse era tempo per me di ritirarmi.

Passando di fronte alla cucina, notai una figura di fronte ai fornelli e istintivamente mi fermai.

Dafne se ne stava lì di fronte alla finestra, mentre una piccola pentola si scaldava sul fornello.

"Hai finito?" disse lei ad un certo punto. Probabilmente aveva percepito la mia presenza sulla soglia della porta. Io non le diedi troppo peso e iniziai ad avvicinarmi.

Poi lei si voltò e un'espressione scocciata gli si dipinse in volto. "Che c'è?" mi chiese lei.

"Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa" dissi. Di tutta risposta lei sbuffò incrociando le braccia sul petto.

"Io non ho proprio niente" aggiunse Dafne dopo un po'.

"Ah sì? E cosa hai da dire riguardo allo show che hai messo su oggi, da stamattina con quella corsa da pazza e poi con Oruo all'allenamento, eh?"

Lei serrò la mascella, poi ringhiò "Lo sai benissimo che non me la passo molto bene".

Così dicendo tentò di girarsi di nuovo verso la finestra, ma io le afferrai prontamente la spalla facendola voltare verso di me, così le dissi: "No, Dafne. Non ho idea di come te la passi, perché l'altro giorno ho provato più volte a venire a parlarti ma tu hai preferito ignorarmi. Cos'è? Sei in soggezione per caso? Ti senti a disagio a parlare con me perché ci siamo baciati l'altra volta?"

"No" rispose subito lei "Non si preoccupi capitano, non sono tipa da sentimentalismi. Ha fatto quello che doveva fare. Quel bacio non ha significato assolutamente nulla per me"

_Nulla. Nulla, hai detto? E poi cos'è di nuovo questa storia del capitano?_

"Ah sì?" le chiesi, facendomi più vicino a lei. "Bene, mi fa piacere, sentirtelo dire, perché... Beh, infondo tra pochi giorni uno dei due potrebbe anche morire durante la spedizione, quindi è conveniente per entrambi non farsi strane idee e mantenere questo atteggiamento"

Feci una piccola pausa. Avevo notato che si era leggermente irrigidita al suono di quelle parole. "Però, ti dirò..." ripresi a parlare, afferrandole una ciocca di capelli e facendola roteare un paio di volte tra le mie dita. Continuando a farla passare nella mia mano continuai a dire, questa volta quasi bisbigliando "Non mi sarei mai aspettato una risposta del genere da una tipa emotiva come te"

Complice il buio pesto fuori dalla finestra, entrambi i nostri volti erano praticamente immersi nell'oscurità e solo una flebile luce posta a qualche metro da noi ci illuminava i contorni.

Eppure, riuscii perfettamente a leggerle in faccia il disappunto che quella mia provocazione le aveva creato.

"Se ci tiene così tanto, posso mostrarle un'altra volta quanto poco me ne frega di quel bacio" mi rispose prontamente lei. Così dicendo, aveva lasciato cadere le braccia lungo i lati del suo corpo e si era fatta pericolosamente vicina a me. _Stai scherzando con il fuoco, Dafne._

Ma non mi lasciai intimidire e mi feci anch'io più avanti, così vicinò a lei che fu costretta ad indietreggiare fino al piano della cucina, urtando contro un cassetto. Cercava di non fare una piega, ma l'avevo presa alla sprovvista avvicinandomi subito in quel modo. Così decisi di continuare a stuzzicarla. _Ora vediamo chi si diverte._ Mi feci molto più avanti, al punto da essere ormai a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro.

Poggiai le mani sul piano alle sue spalle e così i nostri volti si trovarono esattamente alla stessa altezza. D'improvviso il suo respiro si fece pesante, le sue labbra si aprirono leggermente e un profondo sospiro le scappò di bocca. Il suo fiato caldo mi sfiorò la pelle e avvicinandomi ancora di più a lei, per metterla in difficoltà, mi lasciai sfuggire un piccolo ghigno. Ormai eravamo praticamente l'uno contro l'altro e riuscivo a sentire la sua pelle quasi andare a fuoco, le sue guance arrossire appena.

Cercai di metterla ancora più in difficoltà muovendo lo sguardo tra i suoi occhi e la sua bocca, così impazientemente da confonderla su quale sarebbe stata la mia prossima mossa.

Poi cercando di infastidirla aggiunsi: "Non credo che tu possa reggere, Dafne". Così dicendo, strinsi forte il piano della cucina tra le mani, irrigidendo le braccia. _Non credo tu abbia capito proprio un bel niente, Dafne._

Lei deglutì sonoramente, poi prese coraggio e mi disse con tono provocatorio: "E lei capitano? Qui quello che sembra aver paura di fare la prima mossa sembra lei".

"Io non ho paura proprio di un bel niente, ragazzina" le bisbigliai contro, avvicinandomi ancora di più alle sue labbra.

Lei si lasciò scappare un corto sospiro, poi aggiunse "È sicuro capitano?" passando le sue dita sul mio colletto e puntando pericolosamente lo sguardo alla mia bocca e poi di nuovo dritto ai miei occhi.

"Dafne, non scherzare con me. È un gioco a cui puoi solo farti male" le dissi aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non sapevo bene a chi dei due stessi parlando. Non sapevo davvero a cosa avrebbe portato un altro bacio: ne sarebbe bastato solo uno e ogni cosa sarebbe potuta cambiare per sempre. Eppure non so che cosa avrei dato in quel momento per poter sentire ancora una volta il suo dolce sapore sulla mia pelle, nella mia bocca, sotto la mia lingua.

"Non illuderti, _Levi_ , non credere di avere tutto questo potere su di me" _Ah sì?_ Poi continuò: "Sei sicuro di non essere tu quello che ha paura?" e lì non riuscii a capire cosa mi stesse mandando più al manicomio, se il modo in cui mi aveva chiamato di nuovo per nome o quelle parole.

 _Non avere paura Levi_. Mi sembrò di sentire di nuovo la voce di mia madre. Le immagini di quello strano sogno che avevo avuto qualche giorno prima si manifestarono improvvisamente di fronte ai miei occhi, accecandomi. _"Non avere paura Levi". Io non ho paura._

Dafne cercò di richiamare di nuovo la mia attenzione, domandandomi con un sorrisetto compiaciuto dipinto in volto: "Allora Levi? Cos'è? Hai paura di perdere?". Ero sul punto di perdere il controllo, così presi un respiro profondo e riportai lo sguardo su di lei, fissandola dritto negli occhi "No. Ho solo troppo rispetto per te" le dissi "E l'acqua bolle" aggiunsi poi allontanandomi leggermente da lei.

Mentre cercavo di raggiungere il fornello per spegnerlo, improvvisamente lei mi prese per il colletto e mi tirò a sé. Le sue labbra trovarono subito le mie, che risposero immediatamente con altrettanta forza. Mi lasciai completamente andare e con entrambe le mani le presi il volto, per poi far scivolare le dita dietro alla sua nuca e tra i suoi capelli.

Continuammo a baciarci con foga, come stessimo giocando a rialzo. Ad un certo punto mi afferrò con la bocca il labbro inferiore fino a morderlo piano per poi lasciarlo andare, guardando compiaciuta la mia inaspettata reazione. Mi ero come paralizzato e per un momento la fissai soltanto, quasi senza fiato. Poi senza pensarci due volte, feci scivolare le mie mani sul profilo del suo corpo fino alle sue cosce e la tirai su, mettendola a sedere sul piano della cucina.

Sentii l'urgenza di attaccarla di nuovo e pur di toglierle quel sorrisetto dal volto, mi precipitai di nuovo su di lei, baciandola ancora più intensamente di prima. Lei rispose subito e con le gambe mi cinse in vita, tirandomi ancora più vicino a lei. Intanto avevo iniziato a percepire un rumore di sottofondo, un piccolo borbottio, ma non riuscii completamente a comprendere cosa fosse. Un rumore bianco sembrava rimbombarmi in testa e tutti i miei sensi erano intenti a recepire quella strana e nuova sensazione che mi correva su e giù per il corpo, a partire dalle viscere.

Le sue mani erano sul mio collo e pian piano le sue dita arrivarono vicino alla mia bocca, come a volermi chiedere il permesso, così le aprii leggermente. La sua lingua scivolò dentro e le sue mani mi afferrarono completamente il volto. Mi sembrò davvero di perdere il controllo, mentre la mia lingua si lasciava totalmente assoggettare dalla sua e lì non riuscii più a trattenermi.

Allontanai la bocca per un attimo solo per potermi fare più in basso e iniziare a baciarla giù per il collo. Mi sentivo come fossi affamato di qualcosa di cui non riuscivo nemmeno a comprendere le fattezze, il sapore. Lei di tutta risposta si lasciò scappare un piccolo gemito, mentre il suo fiato si faceva corto e la pelle rabbrividiva.

Arrivato al suo colletto mi fermi, indeciso sul da farsi. Così alzai lo sguardo verso di lei, che deglutendo mi fece un timido cenno di capo, come ad autorizzarmi a fare ciò che volevo.

Mi inumidii le labbra, mentre impaziente cercavo di liberarla dalla banda di pelle dell'uniforme sul suo petto e poi dalla camicia, quanto possibile. Una volta sbottonata, mi fermai un attimo a contemplare lo spettacolo che avevo di fronte: il tessuto del suo reggiseno fino all'ombra tra i suoi seni, la sua pelle accapponata e nuda lì in mezzo.

Istintivamente iniziai a baciarle il contorno della coppa, tra la pelle e il tessuto, mentre la mia mano saliva piano sul suo torso, fino ad accompagnare ogni mio passo su di lei. Intanto la sua pelle era diventata incandescente e il suo fiato sempre più corto. Ma non appena tirai un po' via con il pollice il tessuto dal suo seno destro, un forte rumore fece sobbalzare entrambi.

La pentola, che nel frattempo aveva continuato a scaldarsi, era caduta a terra, portando con sé quel poco d'acqua che ancora c'era rimasta, rovesciandola ovunque, dal piano cottura fino al pavimento. Quel botto sembrava averci riportati entrambi con i piedi per terra e ci rendemmo subito conto di un distante vociare nel corridoio adiacente alla cucina, che si faceva pian piano sempre più vicino.

Ci guardammo ed istintivamente ci allontanammo l'uno dall'altra, cercando di ricomporci. Una volta scesa dal piano cottura, Dafne iniziò a riabbottonarsi e riordinarsi i capelli, mentre io mi sistemavo la camicia e mi sfioravo la bocca con le dita. _Chi diavolo è adesso?_

Ad un tratto Mike fece capolino dalla porta, dicendo: "Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa? Ho sentito una botta...". Il suo sguardo corse al pentolino a terra, senza nemmeno curarsi di noi due e subito capì cos'era stato.

"Non ti preoccupare Mike. Sono stata io, ho fatto un casino qui..." gli rispose prontamente Dafne.

Lui le credette senza pensarci troppo e così se ne andò subito.

Di nuovo ci ritrovammo da soli, mentre l'acqua continuava a correre giù per i cassetti.

"Beh, forse era una segno che dovevamo fermarci, no?" disse lei piano, avvicinandosi di nuovo a me. Non sapevo bene cosa dire o fare, mi sembrava di essere stato catapultato di nuovo nella nostra realtà, nei panni del capitano Levi e uno strano senso di rimorso mi assalì. _Che cosa stavo facendo?_

Percependo il mio silenzio, Dafne sospirò, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, le dissi: "Vai pure, ci penso io qui", senza alzare mai lo sguardo da terra.

"Allora... buonanotte _Levi_ " mi bisbigliò lei, con un tono quasi malinconico. Nella mia vita avevo sempre saputo cosa fare, ma in quel momento ero completamente paralizzato dall'indecisione. Così riuscii solo a dire "Notte, Dafne".


	10. Ferite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AN:
> 
> Prima di tutto, vi informo che ho aggiornato il Prologo, aggiungendo lì le descrizioni aggiornate di tutti i personaggi, tranne Marta e il padrone che arriveranno più avanti. Intanto qui ripropongo la carta di Alec.
> 
> Warnings:la prima parte del capitolo racconta le vicende che hanno portato alla morte di Alec e del suo passato con Daphne. Come avrete capito ci sarà la menzione di scene ed eventi piuttosto forti, che potrebbero turbare qualcuno di voi, per cui se non ve la sentite skippate il flashback.
> 
> Canzoni:“The One That Got Away (Acoustic Version)” by Katy Perry (la canzone che ho ascoltato non-stop scrivendo il capitolo), “Hurt” by Christina Aguilera (questa mi uccide ogni volta che la sento), “Carousel” by Melanie Martinez.]

**FERITE**

****

DAPHNE’S POV

_˜ FLASHBACK ˜_

_La prima volta che Alec arrivò al bordello aveva solo 15 anni. Suo padre voleva iniziarlo al suo mestiere, garantirgli un posto e un futuro sicuro. Premuroso da parte sua, se non fosse che, così facendo, aveva appena fatto entrare l’agnellino nella gabbia del leone._

_Alec era già piuttosto alto per la sua età, ma continuò a crescere e crescere finché non superò il metro e 80. Eppure il suo corpo rimase piuttosto gracile, fragile. Devo dire che il suo aspetto si addiceva perfettamente a quelle maniere dolci che aveva sempre avuto nei confronti di tutti. Alec era l’anima più pura che io avessi mai incontrato in vita mia._

_All’inizio, la sua unica preoccupazione erano i pochi cavalli e carri che il padrone possedeva. Gli animali non apprezzavano molto il clima dell’Underground, per cui Alec e suo padre erano gli unici autorizzati a salire in superficie per far fare un giro ai cavalli o accompagnare il padrone da qualche parte._

_Non gli era permesso né di parlare con noi né tanto meno entrare nel bordello: le ragazze erano off-limits. Ma noi riuscimmo comunque a trovare un modo per incontrarlo. Non c’erano molte persone così gentili e giovani in giro per il bordello. E, devo ammettere, anche di così bell’aspetto come Alec._

_Io e Nina non la pensavamo allo stesso modo su Alec. Lei non faceva altro che prenderlo in giro, chiamandolo “piagnone” o “fichetta”. Al contrario, io ho sempre saputo che Alec era davvero unico nel suo genere. E a dirla tutta, era così buono e rispettoso che riuscì a farsi piacere persino dal padrone, il quale, pian piano, iniziò a diventare più indulgente e permissivo con lui. E fu lì che incontrai formalmente Alec per la prima volta._

_Ricordo che uno dei miei primi addestramenti con gli scagnozzi del padrone non finì per niente bene per la sottoscritta. Avevo lividi e ferite ovunque, dalla testa ai piedi, e non riuscivo nemmeno a reggermi bene in piedi. Non so cosa mi aspettassi da loro: non erano mai stati i più gentili._

_Comunque, a farla breve, quel giorno ero davvero conciata male e così, per darmi una sistemata, mi trascinai nel punto più vicino alla ricerca di un po’ d’acqua e riposo: la stalla._

_Non appena Alec mi vide, si precipitò da me e iniziò un apprensivo monologo quasi incomprensibile. Poi si prese cura di me e da quel giorno in poi, dopo ogni allenamento, mi avrebbe aspettato per passare un po’ di tempo insieme, a parlare, giocare con i cavalli, passeggiare intorno al palazzo o anche solo standocene in silenzio, godendoci la semplice compagnia l’uno dell’altro._

_Facemmo del nostro meglio per non farci scoprire, custodendo gelosamente quei momenti solo per noi._

_“Allora?? Ce l’ha fatta al meno sta volta quel coglioncello a baciarti?” disse Nina, non appena rientrai in cucina. “Nina, di che cazzo stai parlando??” risposi io prontamente. “Dafne, per carità, basta con le parolacce, ti prego...” si lamentò Abigial “Beh, ti ha chiesto di sposarlo??” aggiunse poi tutta curiosa. “COOOOOSA??? COME HAI DETTO SCUSA???” le gridai contro._

_“Oh eddai Dafne. E’ così ovvio che persino Sae-jin se n’è accorta!” urlò Ruth entrando nella stanza. “Non tirarmi in mezzo. Non me ne frega un accidente di quello che fa con quel povero ragazzo...” dichiarò con calma Sae-jin, lasciando la stanza e portandosi via con se Eve, che come al solito non aveva capito un mazza di quello di cui stavamo discutendo._

_Sae-jin era sempre così evasiva. Ma infondo come biasimarla? Le ragazze potevano diventare_ _veramente_ _fastidiose alle volte. Beh, diciamo sempre._

_“Ok, adesso sto davvero perdendo la pazienza...” sbuffai “State completamente travisando la cosa. Io e Alec siamo solo buoni amici” dichiarai. “Guarda, sai quanto me ne sbatte di come vi chiamate? Amici, fratelli, patate...” iniziò di nuovo Nina, ora cercando di raggiungere con il braccio Ruth, che subito intercettò il gesto e corse a sedersi su di lei._

_Nina la faceva sempre troppo facile. Quando eravamo da sole – il che capitava spesso, essendo praticamente inseparabili – mi diceva sempre: “Ci hanno detto cosa fare dei nostri corpi, ma questo...” e mi puntava la testa “e questo...” poi il cuore “sono solo nostri, o di coloro a cui decidiamo di dedicarli”._

_Sapevo che parlava per esperienza. Tra di noi, lei era la migliore a tirare su un gran teatrino con i clienti, che la amavano incondizionatamente, riempendola di regali e attenzioni, ma lei non era di proprietà di nessuno, se non di Ruth. E viceversa. “Ricordati, bambolina, fare l’amore e scopare sono due cose diverse... Se trovi qualcuno che possa darti entrambe, beh... Buon per te. Hai sbancato!” e poi si faceva sempre una gran risata._

_Non riuscivo ad afferrare completamente il vero senso delle sue parole. A quel tempo, sapevo davvero poco sulle relazioni, l’amore, i desideri, ma volevo sapere di più, imparare di più su me stessa, la vera me, quella di cui non potevo parlare a nessuno._

_Alla fine, lo scoprii nel più strano dei modi: ciò che disprezzavo di più al mondo, il sesso, mi insegnò di più di tutti sugli altri, su me stessa e sul mio rapporto con gli altri. Così poco si poteva nascondere a due corpi svestiti, a due menti che decidevano di mettersi a nudo._

_Ma questa è una lezione che imparai solo una volta fuggita dal bordello, anni dopo._

_A quel tempo, l’amore era solo una misteriosa parola nelle stupide favole di Marta, nelle innumerevoli tresche passate di cui Chadia ci raccontava sempre e nelle maliziose frecciatine di Nina._

_“Ragazze... Cazzo, non ci siamo baciati! E mai ci baceremo! Sia chiaro!” dichiarai, innervosita. “Va bene, allora... Io scommetto le mance di stasera un’altra settimana. Massimo” bisbigliò Ruth all’orecchio di Nina, che subito le rispose “Affare fatto”. Abigail se la rideva di gusto guardando la mia reazione frustrata. Quelli erano i nostri unici e innocenti momenti insieme, solo la calma prima della tempesta._

_Alla fine quel giorno arrivò. Sapevo che Alec aveva una cotta per me, ma ho sempre evitato di pensarci troppo, fino a quel giorno. Stavo stendendo il bucato sul tetto del palazzo, quando Alec a un certo punto è arrivato da me balbettando frasi senza senso. “Alec, stai fumato o cosa?” lo punzecchiai. Lui corrucciò il viso, facendo un’esilarante faccia da cane bastonato. Aveva sempre un’aria così innocente anche quando era arrabbiato._

_“N-no. No, per favore, Dafne, fammi finire” balbettò. “Amico, non hai nemmeno iniziato!” gli dissi ridendo. Non sopportava più il mio comportamento, così corse verso di me, facendosi strada tra le lenzuola pulite che ondeggiavano nel leggero venticello di quella mattina. E lì, nascosto tra il loro continuo muoversi, mi rubò un bacio._

_Fece subito un passo indietro. Un bacio fu abbastanza per dargli la forza di dire, tutto d’un fiato: “Mi piaci, Dafne. Mi piaci molto. Mi piaci dal primo giorno che sono arrivato qui e ti ho vista dalla finestra. E penso che mi piacerai per sempre...”_

_Istintivamente alzai le sopracciglia, mostrandomi piuttosto sorpresa e incapace di dire qualcosa. Ero certa che Alec mi piacesse, ma potevo già capire la differenza della natura dei nostri sentimenti. E credo che lo sapesse anche lui. Non ero capace di mentirgli, così non dissi nulla e lo strinsi forte a me._

_Sapevo perfettamente che quello non era amore, ma Alec mi aveva sempre fatto sentire così al sicuro e compresa, che mi convinsi di ingoiare tutta l’indecisione che avevo e buttarmi a capofitto in quella strana situazione. Ero solo una povera ingenua._

_Solitamente accadeva questo: di notte sgattaiolavo dalla mia finestra, calandomi giù per una grondaia e poi raggiungevo Alec alla stalla. Ero quasi sempre io a saltargli addosso per prima e lui non se ne lamentava troppo, anche se ad essere sinceri, ad Alec sarebbe bastato avermi lì con lui. Adorava semplicemente starmi accanto, stare insieme per un po’._

_Io invece desideravo spasmodicamente di essere toccata, anche solo sfiorata da lui, da qualcuno che ci teneva davvero a me, almeno per una volta nella mia vita. Ne sentivo un bisogno insaziabile, come se fossi rimasta a digiuno per una vita e ora cercassi avidamente la risposta ad una domanda indefinita, su qualcosa o qualcuno, forse su me stessa._

_Riuscimmo a mantenere un basso profilo per oltre un anno. Quando giunse il mio ventesimo compleanno, Alec mi aveva preparato una sorpresa, un regalo inaspettato: un coltello, con una D che aveva inciso a mano sul manico. Non riuscivo a smettere di ringraziarlo, quando ad un certo punto lui se ne uscì con: “So che te la caverai benissimo da sola, ma voglio che tu sia al sicuro. Sempre. Qualunque cosa accada”._

_“Mamma mia, Alec, non essere sempre così melodrammatico! Vedrai che starò benissimo. Ma davvero, grazie mille ancora, è stupend-“. “No, Dafne, non capisci” mi interruppe “Per favore, ascoltami. Le cose stanno prendendo una brutta piega. Il padrone si sta mettendo in dei giri strani... È nella merda fino al collo”._

_“Alec Reed. Hai appena detto merda??” gli chiesi sarcasticamente, ma lui aveva una faccia così seria che quasi mi spaventò. “Le cose stanno per degenerare, Dafne. Per favore, portalo sempre con te... Oh, quasi me ne dimenticavo. Tieni, ho fatto anche questo” disse, porgendomi un cinturino in pelle con una piccola sacca modellata per il coltello. “Puoi mettertelo intorno alla...” tossì “...coscia”._

_Il suo discorsetto mi aveva dato i brividi e volevo davvero cambiare discorso, così presi la palla al balzo. “Oh, beh... Dato che hai pensato che potessi indossarlo sulla coscia...” iniziai a dire, provocandolo e alzandomi la gonna su per la gamba “...Perchè non mi fai vedere come l’avevi immaginato”. Quasi soffocò al suono delle mie parole e io non riuscii più a trattenermi dal ridere._

_Lo strinsi forte ancora una volta, pensando che Alec fosse arrivato davvero dal Paradiso o qualche posto lì vicino. Lo baciai sulla guancia, ringraziandolo ancora e poi corsi dentro al palazzo, dato che quel breve tempo insieme che ci era concesso stava volgendo al termine. Ma le sue parole mi rimasero impresse così profondamente che mi sembrò di sentirle riecheggiare in testa per giorni, settimane, mesi, finché la sua profezia non iniziò a manifestarsi._

_Il mio ultimo anno al bordello fu un vero e proprio susseguirsi di tragedie. Un giorno Eve aveva trovato il corpo senza vita di Chadia e dopo un paio di mesi, Sae-jin e il suo amante, Colton, erano stati brutalmente giustiziati dal padrone, che aveva scoperto il loro complotto alle sue spalle. Tabitha era stata data in moglie (o meglio, venduta) ad un cliente ignoto e ad un certo punto, Abigail aveva iniziato a comportarsi in modo davvero inquietante, soprattutto con me, quasi evitandomi._

_Quella catena di catastrofi si concluse con il peggiore dei miei incubi: l’esecuzione di Alec._

_Una notte, dopo essermi riarrampicata in camera, vi trovai due guardie che mi stavano aspettando. Uno di loro mi afferrò per i capelli, spingendomi giù per le scale e poi trascinandomi sul retro del bordello. E lì li vidi._

_Alec era in ginocchio, a terra, e tutt’intorno a lui stavano altre guardie in semicerchio. Provai a chiamarlo per nome, ma sembrò non rendersi nemmeno conto del mio arrivo. I suoi occhi erano puntati a terra, le sue mani legate dietro la schiena e il suo corpo tremava come una foglia. “Alec, che sta succedendo...” mormorai ancora._

_“Oh bambina mia, lo sai benissimo cosa sta succedendo...” sentii riecheggiare la voce del padrone alle mie spalle. Le sue luride mani giunsero su di me, accarezzandomi la pelle, dalle spalle al mento, mentre riprendeva la parola “Ragazzo, guardami, guardami quando parlo”. Alec obbedì immediatamente. Il suo volto era sfatto e i suoi occhi vitrei. “Alec...” bisbigliai incredula, scuotendo la testa._

_“Vedi? Lo vedi questo?” disse il padrone tracciando una linea lungo la mia guancia per poi afferrarmi con forza la mascella “Questo è di mia proprietà... Tutto quello che vedi qui è di mia proprietà...” sospirò “Mi fidavo di te, ragazzo. Ma penso proprio che questa volta tu abbia fatto il passo più lungo della gamba”. “No... No... Ti prego no” sussurrai a mezza bocca, mentre le lacrime mi rigavano il volto. Aveva ragione: sapevo cosa stava succedendo._

_Al padrone bastò un cenno di capo e tutti i suoi cagnolini si mossero velocemente, obbedendogli. Un secondo prima, le labbra di Alec si mossero per dirmi qualcosa che non fui abbastanza veloce da recepire. Presto gli scagnozzi del padrone gli si gettarono addosso, colpendolo e calciandolo ripetutamente, senza pietà._

_Iniziai ad urlare e non appena tentai di muovere un passo in avanti il padrone mi afferrò di nuovo, bloccandomi le braccia dietro la schiena e puntandomi la mascella nella direzione di Alec così forte che sentivo le sue dita conficcarsi nella mia pelle. Mentre continuavo a dimenarmi e singhiozzare nella sua presa, lui mi sussurrò all’orecchio “No, bambina, no no no. Voglio che guardi attentamente... Voglio che oggi tu impari una piccola lezione... Nessuno tocca ciò che è mio”._

_Non riuscivo a stare ferma tra le sue sporche mani. Non riuscivo più a sopportare quella vista, ma all’epoca il padrone era decisamente più grande e forte di me._

_Con la coda dell’occhio, sulla sinistra, vidi una coppia di guardie che tenevano un uomo: il padre di Alec. Il suo volto e il suo corpo erano rigidi, fermi. Non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi della mia presenza o di altro intorno a lui se non quella scena: evidentemente stava “guardando attentamente”, cercando di “imparare una piccola lezione” quel giorno._

_Quando furono soddisfatti, il padrone mi lasciò andare e il mio corpo cadde a terra pesante, esausto. Alec era stato lasciato lì, senza vita e da solo. Suo padre era filato via poco dopo, mentre io strisciavo verso il suo corpo, chiamando il suo nome piano “Alec... Alec...”. Le mie mani rimasero a pochi centimetri dal suo volto livido. Non riuscivo nemmeno a toccarlo, ero paralizzata, come alla vista di qualcosa di irreale._

_Le parole mi rimasero intrappolate in gola mentre la mia mente andava in blackout. Non so quanto tempo passò, ma ad un certo punto, una dolce voce mi sussurrò all’orecchio “Andiamo, bambolina...”. Immediatamente percepii le forti mani di Nina tirarmi su e portarmi in braccio in camera mia. Mi aggrappai disperatamente a lei mentre procedevamo dentro al palazzo._

_Quella notte avevo davvero imparato una lezione: il padrone l’avrebbe pagata cara per tutto quello che aveva fatto. Ma come si suol dire, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo e la notte che scappai dal bordello lasciai il coltello di Alec ad Abigail: un solo coltello non sarebbe stato sufficiente per il mio piano._

˜

Non pensare alle labbra di Levi su di me quella notte fu impossibile. Anche se mi ero ripromessa di darci un taglio, quella notte mi concessi di ripetere quella scena mille e mille volte ancora nella mia testa, fino a non poterne più, fino ad addormentarmi. Mi sentivo così impotente di fronte a quei pensieri e così lasciai che avessero la meglio su di me. _Solo per stanotte..._ pensai.

Arrivato un nuovo giorno giurai a me stessa che quella fantasia non avrebbe lasciato la mia stanza, sarebbe morta lì, tra quelle mura. _Appena lo becco, vediamo di mettere in chiaro le cose prima che accada qualcos’altro._ Sicura di me, andai dritta in mensa, ma di Levi non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.

Alla mia destra, percepii Mikasa che timidamente mi stava salutando, e Sasha che con molta più energia mi stava facendo cenno di raggiungerle per colazione. “Dov’è Eren?” chiesi ad un certo punto. _Beh, dov’è Levi?_ mi domandai in realtà. “Stavo pensando la stessa cosa...” mormorò Mikasa. “Magari è con il capitano e la sua squadra, o con Hange” suggerì Armin, rassicurandola.

Io decisi di usare quel tempo libero per esercitarmi con il mio discorsetto nella mia testa. _“Levi, basta a limonare in cucina. Ok? Bene, grazie per la tua attenzione, ciao” No, così sembro solo una cretina. Sembra che io voglia limonare da qualche altra parte. Oh, cazzo, la colazione è finita._ E mentre mi alzavo da tavola continuavo a formulare alternative un po’ più intelligenti.

 _“Levi, non ti azzardare mai più a baciarmi”. Sei sicura di volergli dire una cosa del genere, Dafne?_ mi chiese quella voce del cazzo nella mia testa. _Certo. Assolutamente. “Levi, non ti avvicinare mai più” No, vabbè forse questa è un po’ un’esagerazione. “Levi, basta...”_ E mentre i miei piedi mi guidavano inconsciamente verso gli altri in corridoio e la mia mente vagava cercando altre scuse, percepii una presenza alle mie spalle e una mano afferrami il braccio sinistro.

Poi, all’improvviso, un alito caldo mi solleticò l’orecchio, dicendomi: “Appena hai fatto a lezione, raggiungimi alla stalla. Ti aspetto”. _Levi._ Mi paralizzai all’istante, incapace di fare un altro passo. La mia bocca si spalancò gradualmente, come avessi appena visto un fantasma.

Non appena sentii quella presenza allontanarsi da me, un brivido freddo mi corse giù per la schiena. Odiavo il mondo in cui Levi non mancava mai di farmi sentire così impotente. Mi voltai e vidi il Capitano unirsi al resto della sua squadra, che procedeva nella direzione opposta alla mia. Tra di loro, vidi Eren, salutarmi energicamente e riuscire a svegliarmi da quella temporanea paralisi.

_“Appena hai fatto a lezione, raggiungimi alla stalla. Ti aspetto. Appena hai fatto a lezione, raggiungimi alla stalla. Ti aspetto. Raggiungimi alla stalla. Ti aspetto. Raggiungimi alla stalla. Ti aspetto. Ti aspetto”. Basta, basta, BASTA. Questa storia deve finire adesso._

Arrivati in aula fummo accolti da un paio di capi squadra disposti di fronte ad un enorme lavagna verde. Qualche passo avanti loro il Comandante Erwin Smith attendeva che ci disponessimo tutti in ordine ai banchi. Non appena ebbe la nostra totale attenzione iniziò a parlare “Cadetti, benvenuti. Prima che inizi lezione volevo ritagliarmi un momento per parlare con voi”.

Mi guardai velocemente attorno. Tutti sembravano completamente affascinati e rapiti dalle parole di Erwin. L’unica cosa a cui invece riuscivo a pensare guardandolo era un enorme fottutissimo ostacolo, il muro che si ergeva tra me e la mia vera libertà. “La spedizione avrà inizio tra meno di 48 ore. Spero che nessuno si voglia tirare indietro a questo punto” rise sotto i baffi, guardando gli altri capi squadra.

“Spero di no... Soprattutto perché spero che ognuno di voi abbia ben chiaro il vostro inestimabile valore. Ognuno di voi è un tassello fondamentale di questo piano. Ognuno di voi è un tassello fondamentale per la vittoria del genere umano sui giganti. La vostra vita e la vostra morte avranno un significato ben oltre l’umana comprensione. Sacrificate i vostri cuori per il genere umano!”

Mi bastarono quei 10 minuti in sua presenza per capire davvero il comandate Smith. Non era solo la sua sempre azzeccata scelta di parole, la sua statuaria presenza o il fascino della sua nomea. Era la sua aura. Mi ricordava la stessa sensazione che mi aveva dato Levi. Erano uomini di potere, perché emanavano quel potere, nei loro gesti, nel loro sguardo, anche nel semplice tono della loro voce.

A quel punto se il comandante Smith mi avesse ordinato di preparagli una zuppa e lo avrei fatto su due piedi. “Bene, il mio tempo con voi è finito. Ci vediamo alla partenza, soldati” disse, guardandoci con severità e orgoglio, e poi se ne andò.

Poco dopo prese la parola il capo squadra Ness che era incaricato di fare uno spiegone generale in vista della spedizione. Chiarì gli obiettivi principali, l’equipaggiamento e la distinzione dei vari fumogeni da segnalazione che avremmo dovuto usare, e altre regole generali. Nel pomeriggio, le varie unità avrebbero avuto maggiori informazioni dai rispettivi capitani sulla loro posizione e strategia.

Feci del mio meglio per concentrarmi, ma le parole di Levi mi riecheggiavano ancora in testa. _“Ti aspetto”_. Poco prima, il comandante Erwin non aveva avuto nessun timore a menzionare la nostra possibile – e statisticamente probabile – morte durante la missione. _Se non voglio schiattare prima del dovuto è meglio che mi metta ad ascoltare più attentamente._

Mossa sbagliata. Le parole di Erwin avevano tutta un’altra pesantezza rispetto a quelle più vaghe di Levi. Si trattava di vita o di morte e quel punto non sapevo più chi tra quei due maledetti mi stesse facendo più uscire di testa.

Finita la lezione, mi diressi immediatamente alla stalla. _Ma guardati, sei proprio il suo cagnolino. Così obediente... Guarda come scodinzoli subito da lui..._ iniziò a rompermi i coglioni quella voce nella testa. Ero sicura di voler affrontare Levi sull’argomento lasciato in sospeso, ora più che mai.

Una volta alla soglia della stalla non vidi nessuno e così, imbarazzata all’idea di un possibile bidone da parte di Levi, iniziai ad addentrarmi nel capannone cominciando il monologo che mi ero preparata per strada. “Senti, Levi, non ho molto tempo da perdere... Levi. Dove diavolo sei... Levi?” _Ho un pessimo presentimento._

Mentre ripetevo ancora il suo nome, ad un certo punto qualcuno chiamò il mio “Dafne?”. Non era decisamente Levi. Eren era appena spuntato da un angolo e io mi pietrificai all’istante. Lui aggiunse subito “Eccoti finalmente, ti stavamo aspettando” e a quelle parole mi voltai.

Alle mie spalle l’intera – ripeto, l’intera - Squadra Levi stava preparando i propri cavalli. _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, merda, merda, merda, merda._ Tra tutti Levi mi fissava con le braccia conserte e l’aria compiaciuta di chi sembrava aver appena vinto una scommessa o qualcosa del genere.

Come se non bastasse, oltre alla vergogna del momento, rivedere Levi dopo il bacio della sera precedente era solo pura tortura. Mi sembrava di riuscire ancora a sentire le sue mani ovunque e il fresco retrogusto di menta peperita del suo respiro su di me.

Trovato un po’ di coraggio, riuscii a simulare un timido saluto.

“Allora com’è andata con il comandante Smith? Vi ha spaventati a dovere?” mi chiese subito Petra, ridendosela. “E-eh, già” balbettai in risposta. “Forza, diamoci una mossa” tagliò corto Levi. Lo guardai confusa. “Andiamo in ricognizione. Dobbiamo parlare della spedizione” aggiunse lui.

“Oh, aspetti capitano! Prima di andare...” iniziò a parlare di nuovo Petra “Ecco tieni Dafne, da oggi in poi questo è tuo!”. Mi porse una mantella verde con le ali della libertà sulle spalle e così me lo misi subito. “Cavolo, il verde è proprio il tuo colore, Dafne!” continuò Petra.

Mi guardai intorno e incrociai subito lo sguardo di Gunther “V-vero. Ti sta molto bene, Dafne” disse lui, quasi arrossendo. Poi mi colse di nuovo quella familiare sensazione di essere osservata intensamente. Voltai leggermente il capo per intercettare la reazione di Levi, che mi stava squadrando da testa a piedi. _Non so cosa sapere per capire cosa gli passa per la testa certe volte..._

“Sì, certo” borbottò Oruo, alzando gli occhi al celo e saltando in sella. Eld mi lanciò un cenno con il capo seguendolo e poi gli altri si aggiunsero a loro. Alle mie spalle si stava avvicinando un trotto: Levi mi stava raggiungendo con due cavalli.

Porgendomi le redini del mio cavallo, si avvicinò a me silenziosamente, con quella sua solita imperturbabile espressione. Così iniziai a dirgli: “Senti, Levi, per prima...”, ma mi interruppe subito: “Cos’è? Ti aspettavi un romantico rendevous nella stalla con me?”

“No” gli risposi immediatamente con tono frustrato “Prima di tutto, volevo scusarmi per averti chiamato per nome... Non sapevo ci fossero anche-“. “Sai quanto me ne frega” mi interruppe e poi girò i tacchi. “EI! NON HO MICA FINITO DI PARLARE!” gli urlai dietro. Lui si voltò immediatamente, con gli occhi spalancati e visibilmente sorpreso da quel mio sbrocco.

“Seconda cosa...” tossii una volta ottenuta la sua attenzione “Volevo parlarti di quello che è successo ieri sera in cu-“. Ma Levi non mi fece nemmeno finire la frase e arrivandomi praticamente sotto il muso disse: “Mi pare che tu sia stata molto chiara a riguardo. Non ci saremmo dovuti baciare, giusto?”

Non sapevo cosa dire e Levi sapeva perfettamente di avermi messa in difficoltà così dicendo. Inclinò la testa e alzò le sopracciglia come a volermi strappare di bocca una qualche risposta. Con (finta) aria spavalda gli porsi un largo sorriso come a voler confermare la sua insinuazione e così iniziai a dirigermi verso l’uscita della stalla.

Ma proprio quando fui a qualche centimetro da lui, Levi riprese a parlare: “Mi dispiace Daphne, non posso permettermi una cosa del genere”. Non riuscivo a capire dal suo tono se nel pronunciare quelle parole fosse triste, serio o arrabbiato. “Nemmeno io, capitano” gli dissi, sfoggiando il volto più impassibile che riuscissi a fare e così uscii, senza guardarmi più indietro.

Raggiunti gli altri, ci mettemmo subito in marcia, cavalcando per una buona mezz’ora. Raggiunto un posto isolato scendemmo da cavallo e Eld iniziò ad illustrarci meglio la strategia per la spedizione. La nostra posizione sarebbe stata nelle retrovie. Il nostro unico obiettivo: proteggere Eren.

“Ho le mie buone ragioni per credere che il comandante Smith ci stia nascondendo qualcosa... Un secondo fine della missione” suggerì Eld. “Stai per caso mettendo in dubbio-“ cercò di intromettersi Oruo. “Sto solo dicendo, che c’è una buona probabilità che questa missione sia solo una prova. Una simulazione per capire se sia possibile raggiungere il distretto di Shiganshina” dichiarò Eld, interrompendolo subito.

Mentre il resto della squadra sembrava discuterne senza troppo turbamento, io e Eren eravamo visibilmente confusi. Così mi voltai per cercare lo sguardo di Levi. Avevo bisogno di una qualche rassicurazione. Nel frattempo lui se n’era stato in disparte ad accarezzare la criniera del suo cavallo, godendosi il leggero venticello che tirava. Captato il mio sguardo, si voltò e con le labbra mimò un “Che ti guardi?”. _Quest’uomo... Che nervi._

Eld specificò subito a me e Eren che quelle istruzioni erano assolutamente confidenziali e nessun altro al di fuori della nostra squadra avrebbe dovuto conoscere la posizione di Eren. Rispondemmo entrambi con un fermo cenno di capo.

Tornati alla base, Levi ci congedò dicendo freddamente: “Bene, per oggi è tutto. Se volete proseguire gli allenamenti, il campo è a vostra disposizione. Domani godetevi l’intera giornata di riposo. Ci riuniremo dopodomani, all’alba, prima della partenza per la spedizione. Potete andare”

Guardai un’ultima volta Levi. _Allora questo è quanto? È così che andrà?_ pensai.

Quella sera e l’intera giornata seguente feci del mio meglio per scappare da Levi. Ai pasti cercavo di evitare il suo tavolo e il giorno prima della spedizione lo dedicai a cercare di stringere più amicizia con gli altri ragazzi. _“Sii più socievole” mi avevi detto quella sera, giusto? Farò del mio meglio, capitano._

Arrivata la sera ero stata invitata da Eren e gli altri per stare un po’ tutti insieme prima della partenza. L’ansia per la vicina spedizione si faceva sentire e il solo pensiero di dover socializzare altre ore non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione. Così mi diressi in cucina per farmi una tazza di camomilla. Avevo bisogno di darmi una calmata.

LEVI’S POV

Iniziai a credere che quel posto fosse infestato per davvero. Quella maledetta cucina mi riportava alla mente quei pochi ma indelebili ricordi con Dafne... eppure dopo un inquieto vagabondare per i corridoi mi ritrovai di nuovo lì, sulla soglia a guardarla mentre fissava l’orizzonte fuori dalla finestra.

La osservai prendere il pentolino dal fornello e versarlo da qualche parte, forse nella tazza che doveva essersi preparata prima. Iniziai a farmi strada nella stanza, cercando di elaborare qualcosa di concreto da dirle.

Non appena fui quasi vicino a lei, Dafne si voltò. “Capitano” mi salutò freddamente, per poi andarsene via senza aggiungere altro e stringendo tra le mani la tazza ancora fumante. _Di’ qualcosa, idiota_ mi ordinai. Ma niente. Non riuscii a dire nulla.

Non appena capii di essere di nuovo solo nella stanza un ringhiò di frustrazione mi scappò di bocca. _Dannazione._ Ma forse quello era un _segno_ per entrambi di dimenticarci una volta per tutte quello che era successo tra di noi. _Niente. Non era significato niente_.

Poi, alzando lo sguardo da terra, notai qualcosa di strano sul piano cottura: una tazza di camomilla pronta, appoggiata su un tovagliolo di carta, su cui era stato appuntato il mio nome.


	11. Punti di sutura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon Natale e Buon Compleanno di Levi a tutti voi! Spero che abbiate passando una splendida giornata e se così non fosse stato, spero che questo capitolo possa tirarvi su. Vediamo chi spotta la citazione di uno dei miei film preferiti con Anne Hathaway che ho piazzato ad una certa.
> 
> Warnings: attacco di panico
> 
> Canzoni: “Broken” by Lund, “Baby You’re Worth It” by Kina, “Lost On You” by Lewis Capaldi (ispirazione principale)

**10\. PUNTI DI SUTURA**

DAPHNE’S POV

“Mi dispiace Dafne non posso permettermi una cosa del genere”. Mentre tentavo di evitare Levi, ho continuato a ripetermi quelle parole in testa. Nemmeno io potevo permettermi una cosa del genere. Sapevo già che uno dei due si sarebbe fatto del male. E sapevo benissimo che quella sarei stata io.

Sapevo già che non potevo lasciarmi andare di nuovo con qualcuno, dopo quello che era accaduto con Alec. Sapevo benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire.

Al solo pensiero di quegli orribili ricordi, mi sentii subito più sicura della mia decisione.

Mentre ero in cucina a prepararmi della camomilla, avevo sentito di nuovo quell’inconfondibile presenza alle mie spalle. Caso volle, che avessi messo su troppa acqua, così, in segno di pace, pensai di lasciare una tazza in più per Levi e prima che potesse dirmi qualcosa me ne andai, sperando che anche lui facesse altrettanto.

Sarebbe bastata una sua parola e quel muro che avevo eretto sarebbe potuto crollare in un secondo. E ancora non riuscivo a capire come ci riuscisse. Come fosse riuscito a entrarmi così sotto pelle.

Eppure dovevo mettermi presto in mente che con ci sarebbe stato nulla di più tra di noi. Io sono solo un cadetto. Lui il capitano.

E soprattutto, molto presto uno dei due sarebbe potuto anche morire. _Giusto? Anche morire..._ Ma io non potevo assolutamente permettermi di morire.

Cercai di non rimuginarci troppo sopra, anche se già un grosso macigno sembrava essermisi formato sul petto. Tornai nello stanzone dove Eren e gli altri mi stavano aspettando. Non appena presi posto tra Ymir e Reiner, assistetti ad un’animata conversazione tra Jean, Eren e Mikasa che mi fece accapponare la pelle.

“Fino a pochi giorni fa, non sapevi neanche di questa tua oscura realtà. E come se non bastasse, non sei neppure in grado di controllarti...” insinuò Jean. “È così...” gli rispose Eren tenendo gli occhi bassi.

“Bene, allora le nostre vite e quelle del genere umano dipendono da Eren. Vuol dire che rischiamo tutti di farci uccidere senza che lui se ne renda neppure conto.” continuò Jean. Ma presto Mikasa gli ribatté contro: “Jean. Basta così. Vuoi spiegarmi che senso ha trattare in questo modo Eren?”.

Lui, senza voltarsi, le disse: “Vedi, Mikasa, qui non tutti sono pronti come te a morire per qualcuno solo in nome dell’amicizia, capisci? Noi dobbiamo sapere per che cosa siamo chiamati a rischiare la nostra stessa vita. Altrimenti al momento cruciale potremmo anche esitare. Devo chiedergli delle garanzie. Così da rendermi conto se il rischio valga la nostra vita”. Poi voltandosi verso Eren e stringendolo forte per le spalle gli gridò: “Ascoltami Eren, io mi batterò anche per te! Non deludermi!”

Non so cosa mi disse il cervello in quel momento, ma istintivamente mi alzai da tavola. Quel macigno sul petto si era fatto insopportabile e dovevo assolutamente fuggire da lì. Stavo impazzendo. Il cuore sembrava volermi scappare dal petto e conoscevo solo un posto dove volevo essere in quel momento.

LEVI’S POV

Rimasi in cucina a fissare quella tazza per non so quanto tempo. Strinsi tra le mani il fazzoletto, girandolo e rigirandolo un paio di volte. Poi me lo infilai in una tasca interna della giacca e riportai la mia attenzione sulla tazza.

Mi sembrava di poterci leggere una sorta di armistizio tra di noi, ignari di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere il giorno dopo. Mi sembrava di poterci leggere la somma di quegli ultimi giorni da quando Dafne era arrivata qui, come parti di quella giostra su cui continuavamo a rincorrerci, senza mai raggiungerci, senza mai prenderci, ma senza mai nemmeno perderci di vista.

Presi la tazza tra le mani, feci un paio di sorsi e di nuovo quel sapore calmo e caldo sotto la lingua mi suggerì di averlo già provato da qualche parte. _Dafne._ Dafne aveva quel sapore lì. Non appena mi fu chiaro, le mie gambe mi spinsero ad andarla a cercare anche solo per salutarla, forse anche solo per dirle addio.

Correndo per il corridoio principale, sentii un borbottio provenire da uno dei saloni, così vi entrai. Immaginavo che se vi avessi trovato quel branco di marmocchi probabilmente Dafne sarebbe stata lì con loro. Non appena entrai tutti si voltarono a guardarmi, li scrutai a uno a uno ma di lei non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.

“Capitano” mi salutarono tutti in coro. “Dafne” dissi, senza nemmeno articolare una domanda precisa. “Capitano, se n’è appena andata, signore” mi assecondò subito Historia. Non aggiunsi altro. Me ne andai sbattendo la porta alle mie spalle e procedendo verso camera sua.

Arrivato non ci pensai nemmeno un secondo e spalancai immediatamente la porta. Chiamai il suo nome, ma non sembrava esserci nessuno. Girai in tondo un paio di volte, poi qualcosa nella mia testa mi disse che in realtà sapevo esattamente dov’era finita. _Tch, cosa mi tocca fare con te..._

Non appena arrivai sul tetto la trovai, accovacciata in un angolo, con la testa tra le mani. “Dafne?” sussurrai. Lei alzò appena la testa, quel tanto da far fare capolino ai suoi occhi rossastri. Lì non seppi più trattenermi e mi avvicinai.

Abbassandomi di fronte a lei, le dissi quasi bisbigliando: “Che succede?”. Lei iniziò a scuotere la testa e poi balbettò, guardandomi dritto negli occhi: “L-Levi... Io non posso morire”. Quelle parole nella mia testa suonarono come se mi avesse appena detto “Levi, non posso permettermi di morire”.

Dafne non aveva paura di morire: non _poteva_ morire. E io non potevo prometterle che non sarebbe potuto accadere.

Le presi le mani cercando di tranquillizzarla, ma lei continuava ad ansimare incontrollabilmente e il suo corpo a tremare senza sosta. Poi, fissando un punto tra le nostre mani, balbettò ancora: “Non... Non riesco... Non riesco a respirare”. I ricordi di qualche sera prima, nel cortile con lei e Lauda mi tornarono presto in mente e seppi immediatamente cosa dovevo fare.

Decisi di venire meno alle mie paturnie e mi sedetti su quel disgustoso pavimento del tetto, accanto a lei. Ancora stringendole la mano le dissi, raccogliendole una lacrima che le stava rigando il volto: “Ei, ascolta la mia voce, ok? Segui la mia voce e prova a respirare un po’”. Lei voltò leggermente lo sguardo e cercando di trattenere altre lacrime mi fece un leggero cenno con il capo.

Con una mano le feci abbassare le gambe da quella strana postura che aveva assunto fino a poco prima, dicendole “Rilassati e guarda in alto”. Sopra di noi il cielo quella sera sembrava aver sfoggiato tutte le stelle del suo firmamento, la luna al centro era piena e la sua luce sembrava illuminare tutt’intorno, quasi come fosse già mattino.

Mi appoggiai al muro alle nostre spalle, imitando la sua posizione e puntando anche io lo sguardo verso l’alto. Poi le dissi, accarezzandole il dorso della mano: “Ispira... 3,2,1... Espira”. Lei seguì pedissequamente i miei ordini, ma voltandomi appena, notai che aveva il volto contrito e le palpebre serrate.

Continuai a ripeterle cosa fare un paio di volte, ma ad un tratto mi mossi più vicino a lei, sedendole accanto. Con una mano le presi il volto, ruotandolo verso di me “Ei. Guardami” le ordinai mentre continuava ad espirare. Non appena aprì gli occhi, le dissi “Stai andando bene, Dafne”.

Al suono delle mie parole il suo volto si rilassò, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a viaggiare impazienti tra i miei, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire. E mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo del suo respiro, di soppiatto raggiunse la mia mano che continuava ad accarezzarle la guancia.

Ad un certo punto non sembrò più sopportare quel continuo fissarci e così posò la testa in un punto sul mio petto quasi a ridosso della mia spalla. Avendola così vicino riuscivo a percepire ancora di più l’inquietudine che il suo corpo emanava. Feci scivolare una mano lungo la sua schiena, massaggiandola piano. Poi mi decisi a darle la mia giacca, posandogliela sulle spalle.

Di me odiavo il modo in cui mi piaceva permettere a lei e a lei sola di avvicinarsi a me in quel modo.

Passandole le dita tra i capelli le chiesi: “Meglio?”. Lei, con il volto ancora nascosto, mosse la testa appoggiata su di me, facendomi cenno di sì. “Allora? Posso sapere che diamine ti è preso?”. Lei alzò di colpo la testa. Poi distogliendo lo sguardo disse: “Non è niente...”

“Certo, come no”. Lei di tutta risposta sbuffò leggermente, poi mi guardò, indecisa su cosa dirmi di preciso: “Ho solo sentito gli altri parlare della spedizione di domani... Sembrano tutti pronta a sacrificarsi in un batter d’occhio, io invece...”. Fece una pausa, come se non volesse dirmi tutta la verità. Notai che il suo corpo stava ancora tremando. “... Io invece non posso”.

Poi mi guardò dritto negli occhi “Cosa accadrà, Levi?”. Non sapevo assolutamente cosa dirle. “Levi, io non posso morire. Non ancora. Non prima di averle salvate...”. _Mi dispiace Dafne, non posso prometterti nulla. E non venirmi a chiedere di mentirti su questo, perché questa potrebbe anche essere l’ultima volta che ti vedo._

“Mi dispiace Dafne, non posso prometterti nulla...” dissi ora ad alta voce “Né tanto meno posso prendere e andare da Erwin a chiedergli di non farti partire o liberarti” continuai, ma lei mi interruppe subito: “Non ti ho mai chiesto una cosa del genere”.

“Lo so. Lasciami finire” dissi, afferrandole il volto e riportandolo verso di me: “Ascolta, se c’è qualcuno che può farcela domani, quella sei tu. Gli altri avranno anche qualcosa per cui combattere o addirittura per cui morire. Ma tu hai qualcosa per cui vivere. Per cui sopravvivere. Quindi tieni a mente questo domani” Al suono delle mie parole i suoi occhi si spalancarono, dipingendosi di stupore.

Per un attimo rimanemmo così, come sospesi, tra le mie parole e quei suoi grandi occhi lucidi.

Le raccolsi una ciocca dal volto, fermandogliela dietro l’orecchio e poi dissi: “E se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, farò tutto quello che è in mio potere per venire a prenderti”. “Levi, non dirlo... Lo so che la missione viene prima di tutto, quindi...” iniziò lei, ma la interruppi subito: “Ovviamente. La missione viene prima di tutto. Ho detto _se qualcosa dovesse andare storto_. Tu vedi di non farla andare per storto, intesi? Ci stai, cadetto?”

Finalmente, l’espressione sul suo volto si attenuò e così riuscì a farmi un mezzo sorriso, dicendomi “Sì, capitano”. “Bene, e ora...” iniziai a dire alzandomi da terra. Prima che potesse protestare, feci scivolare una mano sotto le sue ginocchia e una dietro la sua schiena e così la sollevai, stringendola a me.

Lei afferrando la mia giacca intorno a sé mi guardò quasi terrorizzata e poi disse: “L-Levi, che stai facendo??”. “E’ ora di andare a dormire. Ti ho già detto che non puoi startene quassù quando ti pare e piace. Quindi ora chiudi il becco e tieniti a me”. Dopo avermi lanciato un’occhiataccia obbedì. Subito si strinse forte a me, cingendomi con le mani il collo e riposando la sua testa sulla mia spalla.

Durante il tragitto non protestò e anzi ebbi l’impressione che mi stesse silenziosamente spiando, ma continuai a tirare dritto, senza dire una parola o pensarci troppo.

Una volta arrivati davanti alla sua camera, la feci scendere. La guardai posare i piedi a terra: ancora non riusciva a stare dritta correttamente. Provai ad aprire bocca, ma una sua mossa mi colse di sorpresa: aveva afferrato la manica della camicia, senza dire nulla. Forse voleva solo ringraziarmi.

“Vuoi che rimanga ancora un po’?” le dissi. Mi bastò un suo breve cenno del capo e così entrai con lei in camera.

“Vado a preparati un bagno caldo. Nel frattempo, vedi di non sederti sul letto con quei vestiti dopo che sei stata seduta sul pavimento lercio del tetto” le ordinai e subito lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza però ribattere. Tornato in camera, notai che aveva preparato dei vestiti anche per me e porgendomeli mi disse: “E’ un pigiama da uomo. Dovrebbe starti. Era già nell’armadio quando sono arrivata qui...”.

Dovevano essere gli indumenti di Tom, l’ex capo squadra che dormiva qui. _Non è il caso che accetti. Non dovrei trattenermi qui a lungo... Anche se vorrei... Forse..._ Ma prima che potessi dire qualcosa lei era già entrata in bagno. Così senza pensarci troppo iniziai a cambiarmi.

Mentre stavo per infilarmi la casacca, Dafne fece capolino dal bagno, dicendo: “Senti Levi...” ma non riuscì a proseguire. Le guardai mentre se ne stava lì a fissarmi, sulla soglia della porta e quel punto, a separarmi da un’altra pessima decisione rimaneva solo quel piccolo asciugamano che le cingeva il corpo.

All’improvviso iniziò a farsi pericolosamente vicina a me. “Oi oi oi, Dafne, aspetta...” provai a dire, quando ad un tratto le sue dita sfiorarono il mio petto e con aria incuriosita mi chiese: “Levi... cosa sono questi segni?”. Provai a distrarmi da ciò che quel sottile pezzo di stoffa riusciva a suggerirmi del suo corpo e così le dissi, riportando l’attenzione sul mio petto: “Le bande del dispositivo. Passo molto tempo in uniforme”.

“Levi, non dirmi che dormi anche in uniforme...” mi canzonò lei. “No, Dafne, non dormo proprio” le risposi. Mi guardò con aria preoccupata. Poi mosse piano il suo indice su quei segni, tracciando una linea immaginaria lungo il mio petto, seguendo il selciato sulla mia pelle. Dovevo fare qualcosa alla svelta prima che quella situazione mi sfuggisse di mano.

Contro la mia stessa volontà, le presi il polso e le dissi: “Ei signorinella, se continui così penserò che ci stai provando con me”. Mi era ormai chiaro cosa e come farla incazzare. Così dicendo mi guardò male e se ne tornò in bagno dicendo “Torno subito”.

DAPHNE’S POV

Mi chiusi subito la porta alle spalle. _Ma che cazzo mi è saltato in mente? Toccarlo in quel modo, così all’improvviso? Dopo tutto quello che sta facendo per me ora mi metto pure a fare le moine... Datti una regolata, Dafne._ Pensai.

Appoggiai l’asciugamano sul lavello e non appena fui sotto la doccia, un pensiero mi colse alla sprovvista. Mi ero resa conto che Levi doveva avermi vista in quel modo, mezza nuda, con solo quel pezzo di stoffa addosso...

In preda alla vergogna, cercai rifugio con la testa tra le mani mentre le immagini di poco prima mi passavano per la testa. Non ero solita chiedere aiuto agli altri, né tantomeno accettarlo con tanta facilità. Eppure mi ero ritrovata di nuovo incapace di far nulla se non di perdermi sotto il suo tocco, mentre tornavo a respirare.

Prima che il torso scolpito di Levi mi si ripalesasse in testa, uscii dalla vasca, mi vestii e tornai in camera.

Lui se ne stava seduto sul mio letto, con gli avambracci posati sulle cosce a guardare la luna fuori dalla finestra. Indossava il pigiama che gli avevo dato, un pantalone scuro e una semplice casacca di lino chiaro, decisamente troppo grande per lui e che lasciava intravedere il suo petto fino a sott-

“Come ti senti?” la sua voce interruppe il mio flusso di pensieri.

Iniziai a farmi strada nella stanza verso di lui, gli annuì con il capo e sussurrai con quel poco di voce che mi era rimasta: “Meglio”.

Non appena mi resi conto di indossare solo la mia vestaglia da notte, mi strinsi tra le braccia, imbarazzata. Levi intercettò subito il mio disagio e allungò una mano verso di me, raggiungendo la mia gamba che ancora tremava leggermente, per tirarmi più vicina a lui.

“Perché tremi ancora?” mi chiese, facendo scorrere dolcemente la sua mano dietro la mia coscia. “Non lo so... Ho mille pensieri per la testa” dissi, pregando che non notasse il mio crescente e a quel punto incontrollabile imbarazzo. “Dovresti provare a dormire un po’...” mi suggerì lui. “Non penso che ci riuscirei...”

“Allora cos’è che ancora ti turba tanto?” proseguì lui. Io d’istinto mi allontanai da lui dandogli le spalle. “Levi, lo sai cosa mi turba. Voglio tornare giù. E non solo non so quando mai potrò tornarci, ma se mai ci tornerò davvero” e così dicendo mi portai nervosamente le mani alla faccia. Avevo voglia di strapparmi via la pelle.

Lui subito mi raggiunse prendendomi per la spalla e facendomi ruotare. Ma io gli opposi resistenza, non volevo farmi vedere di nuovo così. “Dafne” mi chiamò ancora, tirandomi più forte. _Non voglio che mi vedi così._ Mi sentivo così miserabile.

Non appena riuscì a farmi voltare mi disse: “Dafne, non puoi continuare così”. “Cosa dovrei fare secondo te allora? Lasciar perdere solo perché mi state trattenendo qui?” gli sbottai contro. “Non ti sto dicendo questo. Sono certo che se assecondi Erwin in questa missione potresti anche riuscire a farti dare un lasciapassare” cercò di rincuorarmi lui.

“No, Levi. Non capisci. Non si tratta solo di domani. È tutto. È il non sapere che sta succedendo laggiù. Non essere lì. Non poter fare nulla. Non-“ cercai di aggiungere altro, ma all’improvviso Levi mi prese per le spalle, dicendomi: “Dafne, guardami” e io obbedii subito e ricambiai il suo sguardo.

Poi quasi scrutandomi severamente negli occhi aggiunse: “Non puoi continuare così. Questa cosa ti sta logorando dentro. Non puoi pensare di salvare tutti. Non sta a te salvare tutti. Puoi provarci, ma non puoi pensare di poter avere questa cosa completamente sotto controllo. Non sei la loro madre. Tu sei tu. Pensa intanto a salvare te stessa”.

Odiavo quanto lo ammirassi. Quanto ammirassi quel suo modo di parlarmi senza peli sulla lingua, di dirmi sempre e solo la dura verità e di sapere sempre come e quando dirla.

Io invece me ne sapevo solo stare lì a fissarlo, immobile e piccola tra le sue mani.

“Ora prova a dormire un po’... Sul serio” continuò lui. Io scossi leggermente la testa, massaggiandomi nervosamente le mani. “Senti, facciamo così. Resterò qui finché non ti addormenterai. Posso raccontarti una marea di cose noiose per colpa di quattr’occhi”.

“Levi... Non sei obbligato. Hai già fatto abbastanza. Anche troppo per me. Non devi aiutarm-“. iniziai a dire, ma lui mi interruppe subito, dicendomi: “Voglio aiutarti”. Poi ci fissammo per alcuni secondi e nel nostro silenzio capii che quello era il momento in cui mi sarei dovuta lasciare andare un po’ di più con lui.

Iniziai ad avvicinarmi al letto, poi mi girai e lo vidi che si preparava a prendere posto sulla sedia. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quei segni sul suo petto che facevano capolino dalla casacca. Così mi sbilanciai e dissi indicando il letto alle mie spalle: “Puoi venire qui se vuoi... Già non dormi mai, almeno riposa per un po’. C’è spazio per entrambi”. Forse avevo esagerato.

Invece Levi silenziosamente rimise la sedia al suo posto e si avvicinò a me per poi passarmi alle spalle e stendersi sul letto dal lato che poggiava sul muro. Io mi buttai subito verso di lui, tirandolo per la casacca: “No no no, quello è il mio posto! Tu dormi di qua”. Levi rimase piuttosto sorpreso da quella mia improvvisa reazione, strabuzzò gli occhi e mi afferrò per i polsi.

“Ma che cazzo ti cambia?” mi urlò. “No Levi, non capisci! Ti prego devo dormire lì, altrimenti-“ non feci in tempo a finire la frase che lui subito mi si scaraventò sopra, immobilizzandomi le mani sopra la testa. “Dafne che diamine ti prende adesso, eh?” mi intimò mentre i suoi capelli pendevano, sfiorandomi il volto.

Io deglutii a quella vista e alla sensazione del suo corpo sopra il mio. Le sue mani premevano forte sui miei polsi senza però farmi male e più in basso, le sue gambe avevano immobilizzato le mie. Così confessai ad occhi chiusi, come fossi terrorizzata da qualcosa: “Quello è l’angolo sicuro della stanza. Da lì posso tenere sotto controllo la finestra e la porta”.

Poi sentii una leggera risata e il corpo di Levi cadere di nuovo sul letto, accanto a me.

“Il lato sicuro della stanza...” ripeté lui quasi ridendo “Avevo notato delle cose strane, sai. A tavola quando allinei le posate o quando entri in qualche stanza che non hai mai visto, ti dai subito un’occhiata intorno. Conti le finestre, le porte e le tieni sotto controllo tutto il tempo... Ora è tutto più chiaro”.

Poi si girò, ruotando tutto il corpo nella mia direzione e piegando il braccio così da poter riposare la testa sulla sua mano. Mi fissò dritto negli occhi per un po’ e poi mi disse con un ghigno dipinto in faccia: “Tu pensa a riposare, terrò io d’occhio la situazione”.

LEVI’S POV

Dafne non se lo fece ripetere due volte e dopo aver sistemato il cuscino sotto la sua testa, lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero piano. Il suo corpo era ruotato verso di me e da quella posizione ne avevo la perfetta visuale. Un raggio di luna che filtrava dalla finestra le si posò addosso, delineando il cammino su cui i miei occhi si fecero strada su di lei.

Passato un po’ di tempo, il suo corpo si era finalmente rilassato, le sue gambe leggermente incrociate e le sue mani avevano allentato la presa sulla sua pelle. La sua fronte era ora distesa e finalmente anche i suoi occhi sembravano essersi calmati dietro le sue palpebre.

Poche volte mi era capitato di poterla guardare così tranquilla e serena. E mi resi conto che mai prima di allora mi era capitato di ritrovarmi così vicino a qualcuno. Eppure non mi sentivo particolarmente a disagio. Anzi, affatto.

Da quando l’avevo conosciuta, Dafne aveva suggerito in me il desiderio di cose che non pensavo nemmeno di volere.

Eravamo così vicini che nella quiete di quel momento riuscii a concentrarmi meglio su un odore che sembrava essermi rimasto sulla punta della lingua da prima. Così, per esserne sicuro, mi feci più avanti. A pochi centimetri dal suo volto, inalai piano, come per non disturbarla, e lì ne fui certo. Era lei che sapeva di quell’odore. Che sapeva di camomilla.

Immaginai che avesse usato quel piccolo fiore per prepararsi qualche sapone, magari una crema, un profumo magari. Mi sentii di averla spiata in qualche suo rituale segreto.

Chiusi gli occhi per assaporarne un altro po’, ma ad un certo punto fui distratto da una voce. L’avevo sentita bisbigliare nel sonno: “Levi... Levi...”. Così riaprii subito gli occhi e notai che stava ancora dormendo profondamente, ma il suo corpo sembrava essersi di nuovo agitato e le sue labbra aperte ancora per chiamare il mio nome.

“Dafne, sono qui. Che succede?” le bisbigliai. Ma niente, lei continuava a dormire e muoversi irrequieta. “Oi Dafne” cercai ancora di svegliarla. Poi all’improvviso sentii le sue labbra sfiorare le mie e chiamare ancora il mio nome "Levi". Ci misi tutta la mia buona volontà a non lasciarmi trasportare dal momento, ma ero davvero al mio limite.

“Dafne” la chiamai ancora. articolando ogni singola lettera direttamente a contatto sulle sue labbra.

Un largo sorriso le si dipinse in volto e ancora addormentata, poggiò definitivamente le sue labbra sulle mie, per un ultimo, breve bacio e così, ripeté ancora il mio nome: “Levi”.

Posai la mia fronte sulla sua, sospirando. Poi, facendo scivolare un braccio sotto di lei, la strinsi forte al petto, come avessi paura che potesse d’improvviso sfuggirmi di mano o scappare via di nuovo. Non appena il suo corpo rispose al mio, aggiustandosi tra le mie braccia e stringendomi, da sopra la sua testa, immersi il volto tra i suoi capelli, inalando per l’ultima volta quel sapore, come fosse una ninna nanna che sapevo ormai a memoria.

Mi concessi di restare lì ancora per un po’, poi, come promesso, non appena fui certo che fosse ormai caduta in un sonno profondo, le lasciai un ultimo e lieve bacio sulla fronte e così me ne andai. _Qualsiasi cosa accada domani, almeno abbiamo avuto oggi._


	12. La 57° Spedizione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: beh, è la 57° spedizione... non penso di dover aggiungere altro
> 
> Canzoni: "I Found" by Amber Run, "Rise" by League of Legends, The Glitch Mob, Mako, The Word Alive, "Way Down We Go" by KALEO.

**LA 57° SPEDIZIONE**

DAPHNE'S POV

_Non sapevo da quanto tempo ormai stessi correndo, ma a quel punto le mie gambe erano sul punto di cedermi. Intorno a me solo il buio pesto. Non riuscivo a vedere nulla. Ma sapevo che dovevo correre, e veloce. Suoni inquietanti riecheggiavano tutt'intorno, alternandosi a forti tuoni. Non avevo la più pallida idea di dove fossi finita né di dove stessi andando._

_Quei tonfi divennero presto passi pesanti e d'improvviso quell'inconfondibile risata rimbombò alle mie spalle. Il padrone, pensai. E dopo non molto iniziai a riconoscere tra quei rumori, i pianti e le grida delle mie sorelle. "Non ce la faccio...". Ero senza fiato._

_Mi voltai solo per un attimo, e nell'oscurità mi sembrò di poter intravedere qualcosa, come un paio di piedi... Enormi e scalzi piedi. Un cazzo di gigante mi stava inseguendo. La risata del mio padrone si trasformò presto in un grugnito animalesco proveniente proprio da quella bestia. Continuai a correre più veloce che potevo, ma ero allo stremo delle mie forze._

_L'unica cosa che mi venne in mente in quell'istante fu un nome, quattro lettere: Levi. Iniziai a ripeterle come fossero una formula, o una preghiera, come potessero in qualche modo far sparire tutto in un attimo. E mentre continuavo a correre, mi voltai di nuovo per controllare il gigante. Ovviamente era ancora lì, che si gongolava e trascinava su quelle sue zavorre. I suoi passi pesanti riecheggiavano e mi facevano trasalire ad ogni tonfo. Levi. Levi. Era l'unica cosa a cui riuscissi a pensare._

_Riportai lo sguardo in avanti per concentrarmi meglio sulla mia corsa ma all'improvviso urtai qualcosa. O meglio, qualcuno._

_"Ei, piccola maratoneta, dove vai così di fretta?" Lo sentii dire non appena mi acciuffò per le braccia. "Levi..." Bisbigliai con un filo di voce, non appena lo riconobbi. "Mi stavi cercando, per caso?" disse lui sorridendo dolcemente. Levi._

_Era raro poter assistere a quell'espressione sul suo volto, eppure mi sembrava come un déjà-vu, come se l'avessi vista poco prima. Poco prima, nella mia stanza. Giusto? Ma adesso dove diavolo ero finita? E dov'era andato il gigante?_

_Gli feci un cenno di capo in risposta e poi mi diedi un'occhiata intorno. Notai che eravamo nel bel mezzo di un campo, era probabilmente mezzogiorno e Levi era proprio di fronte a me._

_"Levi..." dissi ancora, facendomi istintivamente più vicina a lui e riposando la mia fronte contro la sua. Lui mi strinse forte per le spalle, inspirò profondamente e poi mi bisbigliò, a qualche centimetro di distanza: "Non qui". Fece una pausa per guardarmi, poi sentii la sua voce risuonare di nuovo in quel piccolo spazio tra di noi: "Andiamo dentro prima. Non sai per quanto ti ho aspettata, Daphne"._

_Al suono delle sue parole non potei fare a meno di avvicinarmi e baciarlo. "Levi" bisbigliai ancora sorridendogli. Non potevo trattenermi. Mi sentivo al sicuro, calma, in pace._

L'allarme della caserma mi svegliò all'improvviso. Ancora distesa, iniziai a strofinarmi gli occhi e lì mi accorsi di essere di nuovo nella mia stanza, nel mio letto, da sola. Stesi un braccio per accarezzare le coperte, ormai fredde, accanto a me. _Deve essersene da un pezzo..._ _Era qui ieri sera, giusto? Non me lo sono immaginato?_

Mi sono avvicinata alle coperte dove Levi si era steso la sera prima e per un attimo mi sono chiesta cosa diavolo stessi facendo. _Che stupidaggine, quanti anni ho?? Dodici??_ Complice il silenzio di quella mattina, in totale solitudine, mi ritrovai ad inalare forte le coperte e prendere un gran boccata di quell'inconfondibile profumo che era rimasto incastrato tra i fili del tessuto.

Ma non potevo rimanere lì a lungo: il sole era sorto e la spedizione stava per cominciare. Anche se avrei dato qualsiasi cosa in cambio di un'altra manciata di minuti solo per rotolarmi ancora in quello che rimaneva di lui. Ma sul serio, dovevo darmi una mossa.

Stiracchiandomi, mi sono resa conto che c'era una coperta sopra di me. _Non ricordo di averla messa- Levi._ D'un tratto mi era sembrato di poter immaginare la scena, di immaginare cosa doveva essere successo dopo essermi addormentata. _Per quanto tempo sarà rimasto? L'avrò messo a disagio? Avrà dormito un po' anche lui? Avrò fatto qualcosa di sciocco mentre dormivo?_

Ma non c'era tempo per quelle domande...

Corsi subito in bagno, tentando abbastanza inutilmente di lavare via quei pensieri e cercando di prepararmi il più velocemente possibile per la missione. Una volta pronta, guardai il mio riflesso allo specchio e mi dissi: "Ti conviene uscirne viva oggi". _"Certo, così farai contento il tuo caro capitano..."_ iniziò a scocciarmi quella voce nella mia testa. "Smettitela" la minacciai, puntando l'indice contro lo specchio.

 _"Lo sappiamo entrambe che quelle mura che hai eretto tempo fa stanno lentamente crollando, piccola bugiarda che non sei altra. Vediamo per quanto ancora manterrai quella faccia da dura"_ parlò di nuovo. "Taci" ringhiai. _"Sempre se non crepi prima..."_ mi stuzzicò ancora. "Ho detto taci!" gridai con la bava alla bocca, guardando furiosamente il mio riflesso.

Dovevo sopravvivere.

Tornai in camera per vestirmi, poi mi guardai intorno per controllare se mi stessi dimenticando qualcosa e lì la vidi. La sua giacca, appoggiata sulla mia sedia. La presi tra le mani, osservandola, toccandola con cautela, come fosse fatta di vetro. _Deve averla dimenticata ieri sera..._ Persa tra i miei pensieri, fui riportata alla realtà da un colpo sulla mia porta.

Una volta aperta, mi ritrovai di fronte Levi, che se ne stava lì, con le braccia conserte sul petto, mentre batteva impaziente il piede destro sul pavimento. "B-Buongiorno, capitano" lo salutai. "Cercava questa?" aggiunsi quasi scherzando e porgendogli la giacca.

"Sì" mi rispose lui prontamente, afferrandola e indossandola subito. "Beh, allora come ti senti oggi?" mi chiese poi lui con il suo solito tono distaccato.

"Meglio, grazie..." gli dissi e lui di tutta risposta mi fece solo un breve cenno di capo, rimettendosi poi subito sui suoi passi. Ma prima che riuscisse ad andarsene approfittai del silenzio dei corridoi per dirgli: "Ei, aspetta... Prima che tu vada, ci tenevo a ringraziarti, per ieri sera... Spero non di non averti disturbato troppo-"

"Nessun disturbo" mi rispose freddamente. _È sempre così illeggibile._ "Comunque, sul serio, sono in debito con te..." aggiunsi. Poi, sistemandosi il bavero, Levi mi guardò dritto negli occhi e mi disse: "Sopravvivi a questa missione. Sarà più che sufficiente per me".

Al suono delle sue parole, istintivamente sentii i miei occhi sgranarsi e la mia bocca aprirsi leggermente, come a voler dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ma fummo presto interrotti da una voce alla nostra destra che gridò: "Ma buongiorno a tutti!"

Era Hange, che arrivando alle spalle di Levi gli diede una vigorosa pacca sulle spalle, facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio. "Vuoi schiattare prima di scendere in campo, idiota?" la attaccò subito lui. Ma Hange sembrò ignorarlo totalmente e farsi subito strada verso di me.

Mike era proprio dietro di lei e non appena si fece più vicino, iniziò a tirare di naso piuttosto rumorosamente. Io lo guardai interdetta. _Ma che cazzo fa??_ Così si avvicinò a Levi, poi si girò verso di me, strizzando gli occhi, e annusò nuovamente, ma questa volta palesemente nella mia direzione.

"Quattr'occhi di merda, vedi di tenere a bada il tuo cane da compagnia" disse piuttosto scocciato Levi. Mike non si sprecò a controbattere, così prese e si incamminò verso l'uscita, mormorando: "Mi sembrava di aver sentito puzza di feromoni".

Deglutii sonoramente, cercando di mantenere la calma, mentre nessun altro sembrò pesare molto le sue parole, come quasi non ci avessero fatto caso. Prima fra tutti Hange, che senza pensarci troppo mi prese sotto braccio, tirandomi via con lei. Mentre camminavamo giù per i corridoi, mi chiese: "Allora? Pronta per oggi". La guardai e con sicurezza affermai: "Al cento per cento". "Eccellente" aggiunse lei orgogliosa di quella mia risposta, mentre procedevamo fuori dal palazzo, con Levi alle nostre spalle.

Quando arrivammo alla stalla, l'area era già affollata dalla maggior parte dei nostri compagni.

Poco dopo, sentii una voce abbastanza familiare chiamarmi per nome, così mi girai e notai Petra che mi stava salutando. Mi avvicinai subito a lei salutandola di risposta. "Tieni. Prendi questa sacca. C'è uno spuntino per te" mi disse, sorridendomi. Mi sentii quasi arrossire. Nonostante tutto, Petra non era stata altro che gentile con me.

Non appena il resto dei soldati arrivò alle scuderie, saltammo tutti in sella e poco dopo partimmo. Eravamo tutti allineati ordinatamente, ognuno con le rispettive squadre. Quando fummo pronti, Levi ordinò a me ed Eren: "I novellini dietro di me". Alle nostre spalle c'erano Petra e Oruo, e dietro di loro Eld e Gunther chiudevano le file.

Una volta raggiunto il cancello di Karanes, ci dirigemmo fuori le mura, dando così finalmente iniziò alla 57 Spedizione.

Cavalcando tra ciò che rimaneva di un villaggio fui subito colpita dalla desolazione di quel luogo. La differenza tra il distretto di Karanes e quelle rovine era oltremodo devastante, persino per me. Ma presto, il suono di passi pesanti alla nostra sinistra mi riportò con i piedi per terra.

Un gigante si stava avvicinando. Un classe 10-m.

Non appena lo vidi, sentii il sangue ribollire nelle vene e un'irrefrenabile voglia di andare a farlo fuori. _Posso farlo_. Ma non appena misi la mano sulla mia spada, Levi si voltò e mi disse: "Non fare cazzate e attieniti al piano". Lo guardai furiosa, ma per una volta aveva ragione. Eppure mi sentivo così irrequieta, così impaziente, volevo fare qualcosa.

Perciò mi limitai a mordermi la lingua e rivolgere di nuovo la mia attenzione sul nostro percorso. Presto la squadra d'appoggio raggiunse il gigante e si diede da fare finché quell'enorme mostro non collassò tra le rovine di ciò che un tempo doveva essere la casa di qualcuno.

Continuammo a marciare, ritrovandoci questa volta in campo aperto, quando ad un tratto un fumogeno verde colorò il cielo di quel mattino. Poi un altro, ed un altro ancora. Levi diede subito ordine ad Oruo di spararne uno per informare gli altri della nostra posizione, mentre continuavamo a cavalcare senza sostanza.

Tutto procedeva come previsto.

All'improvviso un altro fumogeno ascese dritto in cielo. Questa volta nero. _Un anomalo_ , pensai. _Non prevedo nulla di buono_. Ma presto la mia attenzione fu catturata dalla voce di Levi che mi chiamò per comandarmi di spararne uno. "Sissignore" gli risposi prontamente mentre caricavo il dispositivo.

Dopo un po', raggiungemmo una fitta foresta. A quel punto non c'erano più vedette con noi, solo carri. La situazione si stava facendo strana. Eren all'improvviso sembrò dare voce alle preoccupazioni di tutti, chiamando il capitano e chiedendogli spiegazioni. Levi ci mise un secondo a zittirlo, ordinando a lui e a tutti noi di continuare a procedere, senza fare altre domande idiote.

Continuavamo a procedere e dal capitano Levi continuavano a non arrivare ordini. _Ma che cazzo succede?_

Provai a masticare l'interno della guancia, per darmi una calmata, ma l'unica cosa che volevo fare a quel punto era saltare sul cavallo di Levi e picchiarlo finché non ci avesse ordinato di fare qualcosa. L'attesa mi stava mangiando viva quando all'improvviso un altro fumogeno nero fu sparato alle nostre spalle. E dopo non molto, inquietanti passi iniziarono a riecheggiare tutt'intorno, facendosi sempre, sempre più vicini.

"Preparatevi, sta arrivando" disse finalmente Levi e proprio in quel momento alle nostre spalle un gigante dalle fattezze femminili iniziò ad inseguirci senza sosta. Non avevo mai visto un titano correre così velocemente. Levi intanto continuava a tacere e procedere dritto, senza aggiungere altro.

Alle nostre spalle alcuni compagni morivano tentando di colpire il gigante, mentre la preoccupazione di noi altri continuava a crescere nel silenzio del capitano. Eren più di tutti sembrava fremere nell'incertezza, quando ad un certo punto si portò la mano alla bocca, come volesse morderla per trasformarsi.

Petra intercettò subito il suo movimento, cercando di fermarlo, ma fu presto interrotta dall'impassibile e fredda voce di Levi, che rivolgendosi ad Eren disse: "Non stai sbagliando. Fallo pure se vuoi. Ora scegli... Io stesso non saprei cosa consigliarti. Sia che si conti sulle proprie forze o anche su quelle dei compagni, nessuno può prevedere il risultato finale".

Non potei fare a meno di stringere con forza le mie redini e sgranare gli occhi ascoltando le sue parole.

Poi il capitano continuò aggiungendo: "Perciò, in ogni caso, ricorda che l'importante è non avere mai alcun rimpianto". A quel punto tornò a fissare lo sguardo di fronte a lui, sulla strada, ma poco dopo mi lanciò una rapida occhiata, come se volesse indirizzare quelle parole anche a me.

_Nessun rimpianto._

Ma in quel momento realizzai di averne parecchi. E fin troppi lo coinvolgevano.

Petra cercò di persuadere il ragazzino, chiedendogli di fidarsi della squadra. Eren fu sicuramente toccato dalle sue parole, soprattutto dopo il discorso di Levi. Perciò decise di arrendersi, stringendo forte gli occhi come tentando di sopprimere la rabbia che lo stava pervadendo, mentre continuava a cavalcare, rimanendo fedele agli ordini del capitano. Senza mai guardarsi indietro. Senza avere rimpianti.

A quel punto, un forte rumore di spari ci prese alla sprovvista mentre centinaia di arpioni bloccavano l'immensa figura del gigante alle nostre spalle. Presto Levi ci ordinò: "Più avanti legate i cavalli e passate al movimento tridimensionale. Ora dovrò proseguire da solo. Affido il commando ad Eld. Proteggete Eren, ad ogni costo".

Spalancai la bocca realizzando immediatamente che non avrei potuto in realtà dirgli nulla a quel punto. E lui d'altro canto non si voltò mai, non mi diede mai l'opportunità di guardarlo almeno un'altra, forse ultima, volta, mentre procedeva per la sua strada. _Levi._

Così non ci restò altro che appostarci su un albero grazie ai nostri dispositivi e aspettare (non troppo pazientemente) nuove disposizioni. Ma ad un certo punto, nell'insopportabile silenzio dell'attesa Eren sbottò dicendo: "Era questo il piano fin dall'inizio, vero? Ma a quanto sembra, le reclute come noi non meritavano di conoscere i particolari della spedizione, non è così?".

Oruo lo zittì subito: "Quanto sei noioso". Petra procedette a difendere il comandante di divisione e Levi, cercando di dare ad Eren una mezza spiegazione. Ma presto Eld interruppe il loro battibecco, dicendo: "Credo ci sia un preciso motivo per cui il comandante non ha avuto fiducia in noi. Tra noi deve esserci qualcuno che può diventare un gigante, oppure una spia che collabora con il nemico".

Oruo mi lanciò subito un'occhiataccia e io non potei fare a meno di fissarlo altrettanto ferocemente. Ma presto Eld lo bloccò con un braccio, prima che potesse fare qualcosa di stupido: "Il capitano si fida di questa ragazza. E tutto dovresti fare altrettanto. O per caso vuoi mettere in discussione le decisioni del capitano?". Era chiaro che lo stesse prendendo in giro, imitando le sue parole di qualche giorno prima durante la nostra ricognizione, facendolo sentire un ipocrita.

"La spia è chi ha ucciso Sawney e Bean. Questo è sicuro" ha continuato poi Eld, scongiurando definitivamente ogni sospetto su di me. Eppure la situazione rimaneva la stessa. Eravamo lì su quei rami, fermi ad aspettare di sapere qualcosa, mentre eravamo stati tenuti all'oscuro della verità su quella missione.

Non potevo fare a meno di pensare dove fosse e cosa stesse facendo Levi in quel momento. Eppure avevo completa fiducia nel fatto che se la sarebbe cavata benissimo anche da solo.

Poi Eld si rivolse ad Eren, confortandolo: "Presto ti sarà più chiaro per quale motivo il Corpo di Ricerca è stato affidato ad Erwin Smith" e subito Petra si aggiunse dicendo: "E considera anche la fiducia che nutre verso di lui il capitano Levi".

Lì le parole di Levi della sera prima mi tornarono in mente: Erwin non avrebbe mai permesso di lasciarmi andare, né Levi sarebbe mai venuto meno ad un suo ordine. Il loro legame iniziava ad essermi più chiaro che mai.

Poco dopo, fummo tutti presi alla sprovvista quando i fumogeni della ritirata dipinsero delle scie in cielo. Non riuscivo a crederci, era finita davvero? "Coraggio, andiamo a vedere chi si nascondeva dentro a quella bestia" disse Oruo incitandoci ad andare.

 _È finita,_ pensai. _Ce l'ho fatta._

Io e Eren ci guardammo subito, come due complici, cercando di trattenere l'entusiasmo mentre sistemavamo i nostri dispostivi, ma Oruo arrivò presto a guastarci la festa: "Ei marmocchi, datevi una calmata. Una missione finisce solo quando si rientra tra le mura, chiaro?". "Sì, questo lo so molto bene" gli rispose prontamente Eren.

Ci stavamo affrettando ad avanzare tra gli alberi grazie ai nostri dispositivi, quando un altro fumogeno comparve in cielo non molto lontano da noi. Gunther gridò printamente: "L'ha lanciato sicuramente il capitano Levi! Ora diamoci una mossa e raggiungiamolo!". Petra si affrettò a spararne un altro in cielo per segnalare al capitano la nostra posizione.

 _Levi_. Non stavo più nella pelle.

Finalmente una figura in divisa si fece strada verso di noi tra gli alberi. _Che sia proprio Levi?_ mi chiesi sospettosa. Ma Gunther mi anticipò, gridando: "Ecco il capitano!" e si avvicinò presto a lui. Ma sentivo che qualcosa non quadrava. La persona che si stava facendo strada tra gli alberi sembrava puntare ferocemente verso di noi, incappucciata e... a guardarla bene non sembrava proprio Levi.

Provai a gridare: "Gunther aspetta!", ma fu troppo tardi. Andò in contatto con il presunto capitano e all'improvviso fu sbalzato via, rivoltandosi senza vita nelle sue stesse imbracature. E prima che potessimo inseguirla, quella figura incappucciata era già scomparsa dalla nostra visuale.

Un boato esplose alle nostre spalle, sprigionando una luce accecante. Eld gridò: "E' la spia! È l'ospite del gigante! Ci siamo, è il gigante dalle fattezze femminili!". Mi voltai alla svelta vedendo finalmente comparire il mostro alle nostre spalle che correva come un'ossessa verso di noi.

_Levi, dove diavolo sei?_

Eren si voltò, fissando furiosamente il nemico avvicinarsi, ma presto Eld gli si parò davanti, dicendo: "Penseremo noi tre a toglierlo di mezzo!" poi si rivolse a me gridando: "Daphne porta via di qui Eren! Tornate al Quartier Generale più in fretta che potete!". Io e Eren ci opponemmo urlando all'unisono: "Non se ne parla!". Poi aggiunsi: "Rimarremo qui con voi a combattere".

Ma Eld mi rispose senza il minimo accenno di esitazione: "Sono io ora al comando e questi sono i miei ordini! Andatevene via di qui!". A lui si aggiunse Oruo: "Guarda che ce la caviamo benissimo da soli!". Mi voltai per incontrare presto lo sguardo di Petra, che mi fece un cenno di capo e poi mormorò: "Andate, vi prego".

Mi morsi la lingua e ripensando alle parole di Levi, decisi di prendere una decisione alla svelta, sperando di non pentirmene amaramente. Afferrai Eren per il colletto tirandolo via con me in direzione del Quartier Generale e gridando alle mie spalle: "Vi voglio tutti interi! Parlo anche con te Oruo: solo io posso pestarti a sangue!". "Si, continua pure a sognare, signorina" mi rispose lui ridendo.

E così ce ne andammo.

Mentre procedevamo, Eren non riusciva a non voltarsi continuamente indietro per controllare il combattimento dei nostri compagni, ma quando decisi di voltarmi anch'io, assistetti alla peggiore delle scene.

Erano riusciti a mettere il gigante all'angolo, dopo averlo ripetutamente colpito e accecato, ma all'improvvisto il mostro era riuscito un po' a riprendersi, quanto bastava da prendere alla sprovvista Eld, Oruo e Petra, che caddero vittime del gigante, uno dopo l'altro. Sotto i nostri occhi.

Una lama sembrò trafiggermi il petto. Non c'era più nulla che potessimo fare per loro a quel punto.

I miei occhi erano incollati sul gigante, mentre le mie gambe proseguivano incoscienti in direzione del Quartier Generale. Eppure pensandoci bene... C'era ancora qualcosa che potevo fare. Mi sorpresi della facilità con cui giunsi a quella conclusione, accettando il mio destino, senza rimpianti.

Effettivamente la mia missione era proteggere Eren, ad ogni costo.

E cosa più importante, avrei preferito morire lì, in quel preciso istante, prima che le morti di Eld, Gunther, Petra e Oruo fossero andate in vano.

Ad essere sinceri, accadde tutto in un centesimo di secondo. Tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era la mia sete di vendetta.

Eren iniziò a gridare furiosamente verso il gigante, mentre il corpo di Oruo cadeva inerme dalle sue fauci. Così decisi di spingerlo via, voltandomi verso quel mostro, pronta a sacrificarmi. Ma all'improvviso mi sentii sbalzare, come se un'enorme forza mi avesse appena colpita.

L'ultima cosa che ricordo è Eren, i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue e la sua bocca gridare "Vattene". Un forte boato, una luce accecante e poi il buio, il nulla.

LEVI'S POV

Cercai di fare il prima possibile. Dovevo tornare quanto prima dalla mia squadra. Dovevo sapere che stessero tutti bene. Che il moccioso fosse salvo. E Daphne ancora viva.

Facendomi strada tra gli alberi il più velocemente possibile, iniziai a percepire da lontano dei forti boati e dei rumori sconnessi. Dopo non molto il peggiore degli scenari mi si palesò di fronte agli occhi. I corpi senza vita di Gunther e più avanti di Eld, Oruo e Petra perivano a ridosso di alcuni alberi.

Volai sopra di loro per accertarmi della loro morte. Non so cosa mi passasse per la testa in quel momento. Forse il nulla o l'abisso. Forse tutto o troppo, un troppo che dovevo assolutamente mettere a tacere per poter procedere.

Avanzando notai qualcosa di familiare appeso ad un albero. Un altro corpo. Un altro soldato. _Daphne_.

_Ti prego, no._

Ma mentre mi avvicinavo a lei, notai che il suo corpo si stava pian piano muovendo. _Dimmi che sei ancora viva._ La raggiunsi alla svelta e non appena arrivai, cercai di tirarla sopra il ramo. Il suo mantello sembrava esservi rimasto provvidenzialmente impigliato e a guardarla bene doveva aver appena battuto da qualche parte. Così tenendola a me inizia a chiamarla.

Lei continuava a scuotere leggermente la testa. Era sicuramente viva. Cercai di toglierle i capelli del volto, continuando a chiamarla: "Daphne! Rispondimi!". Intanto le diedi un'occhiata veloce alla ricerca di ferite o contusioni varie, ma non sembrava esserci nulla di grave. Per fortuna.

Sembrò riprendersi piano piano e non appena riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, li spalancò e poi aggrappandosi alla mia giacca iniziò a balbettare frasi sconnesse: "Levi! Eren... Il gigante... Petra... Tutti gli altri-". Io riuscii solo a farle un cenno di capo per farle capire che già sapevo tutto, ma poi la interrogai: "Cos'è successo? Come ci sei finita qui? E dov'è Eren?".

Lei si guardò rapidamente intorno, come smarrita e una volta raccolti i suoi pensieri, mi disse: "Stavamo tornando al Quartier Generale, quando Eren si è trasformato e... Poi non ricordo più nulla. Penso di aver sbattuto da qualche parte...".

Non appena si rese conto delle sue stesse parole, strinse ancora più forte la mia giacca, gridandomi: "Eren! Eren si è trasformato e ha attaccato il gigante!", poi rimettendosi maldestramente in piedi mi ordinò: "Datti una mossa, possiamo ancora raggiungerli".

"Senti, Braveheart, potresti avere una commozione celebrale o qualcosa di simile, quindi tieniti a me e andiamo-" provai a dirle prendendola per la giacca, ma lei presto mi si oppose: "No, posso farcela da sola". _Quanto cazzo sei cocciuta._ E così dicendo prese a volare nella direzione in cui credeva li avremmo trovati e io la seguii senza protestare ulteriormente.

_Mi basta che tu sia viva._

Ancora in volo, iniziammo ad intravedere un gigante correre all'impazzata. Solo uno. E presto alla nostra sinistra notammo qualcosa tra gli alberi. Un altro soldato. Daphne presto mi gridò: "Quella è Mikasa!". L'approcciammo subito.

"Cadetto, dove diavolo credi di andare?". "Signore, il gigante ha catturato Eren, lo tiene in bocca!" mi rispose lei.

Non c'era altro tempo da perdere, così ordinai ad entrambe: "Voi due distraetelo, io penso a recuperare il moccioso". Per fortuna Mikasa e Daphne erano tra i migliori cadetti rimasti, così riuscirono a tenere a bada il gigante senza farsi ammazzare, colpendolo ripetutamente in punti strategici.

Io lo colsi di sorpresa e una volta recisagli la mascella, riuscii a recuperare Eren tutt'intero. Purtroppo non riuscimmo ad ucciderlo a causa della tecnica di indurimento che aveva usato per impedirci di tagliargli la nuca, eppure, nonostante tutto, la missione era compiuta. Eren era salvo.

Il peggio però doveva ancora venire.

La conta dei morti e la vergognosa sfilata in città avevano fatto crescere in me una rabbia inaudita. Daphne marciava a qualche metro da me, tirando le redini del suo cavallo e di quello di qualche compagno morto. Aveva lo sguardo fisso a terra, mentre tentava di tenere il passo con i soldati davanti a lei.

Non sapevo cosa dirle. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa dire a me stesso.

Intanto Eren era steso in un carro alla mia sinistra. Così gli lanciai un'occhiata per controllare se si fosse ripreso, lui mi fece un cenno di capo, piagnucolò un po' di ovvietà sulla nostra sconfitta e poi mi sussurrò qualcosa che mi restò impresso per tutta la sera.

Più camminavamo e più mi rendevo conto di un dolore lanciante al petto e anche lungo le gambe, soprattutto ad una delle caviglie. L'adrenalina della lotta doveva averlo sopito fino a quel momento. Anche Hange aveva notato quel mio leggero zoppicare e non appena ci trovammo di fronte al quartier generale mi si gettò contro, gridandomi di farmi vedere da qualcuno.

"Lasciami in pace, quattr'occhi" le dissi con il mio solito tono. Non avevo davvero voglia di vedere nessuno in quel momento, figuriamoci un dottore. Così mi allontanai senza aggiungere altro e mi diressi subito in camera. Mi levai l'imbracatura e l'uniforme di dosso, mi sembrò di essermi tolto un macigno insopportabile.

In bagno, sotto lo scorrere dell'acqua fui sorpreso da un fiume di pensieri a cui non sapevo dare un taglio. Pensai ai miei compagni, al padre di Petra che si era avvicinato mentre rientravamo, alle parole di Eren e a Daphne.

Averla vista lì, appesa a quell'albero, nell'incertezza che potesse essere davvero morta, aveva scosso in me qualcosa a cui non volevo ancora dare un nome. E a cui forse era meglio non darlo. Era viva, mi bastava questo.

I miei pensieri furono presto interrotti da quel dolore lancinante di prima e lì notai una profonda ferita sul petto e che la mia caviglia era probabilmente storta. Una volta finita la doccia, mi diressi subito in camera con il kit medico per cercare di darmi una sistemata, quando ad un tratto qualcuno bussò alla mia porta.


	13. E' il mio cuore il paese più straziato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo viene menzionata una poesia, che in realtà è "San Martino del Carso" di Giuseppe Ungaretti. Spero che questa perla della nostra letteratura vi sia già nota e se così non fosse spero possa piacervi comunque. Mi piace pensare che se Levi conoscesse le sue opere, sarebbe sicuramente un lettore affezionato di Ungaretti. 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, fatemi sapere! Ci vediamo alla prossima! 
> 
> Warnings: Siamo tutti un po' emotivi in questo capitolo, ma ad una certa la cosa prende tutta un'altra piega, ecco. Se gli aghi non vi stanno particolarmente simpatici leggete con cautela nella scena della sutura, ma comunque non dovrebbe crearvi troppi problemi.
> 
> Canzoni: "War Of Hearts" by Ruelle, "Close To You" by Rihanna, "Outro: House Of Cards" by BTS

**E' IL MIO CUORE IL PAESE PIU' STRAZIATO**

DAFNE'S POV

Il silenzio sulla via del ritorno era insopportabile. I colpi degli stivali che risuonavano a tempo sul selciato si erano praticamente trasformati in tonfi distanti, suoni sordi quasi impercettibili. Mentre procedevamo come simulacri di noi stessi, tutt'intorno i cittadini iniziavano ad affacciarsi dalle loro finestre, bisbigliandosi qualcosa e scuotendo le loro teste, increduli.

Non osavo nemmeno alzare la testa. Non avrei potuto sostenere i loro sguardi.

Dolore, umiliazione, inquietudine, cieca rabbia e mille altre emozioni sembrarono avere la meglio su di me. E dandomi una rapida occhiata intorno, non sembrava che i miei commilitoni sapessero gestire meglio l'intera situazione.

Una volta arrivati al quartier generale, mi avvicinai al carro dove Eren stava riposando. Accanto a lui, Mikasa lo aveva tenuto d'occhio tutto il tempo. Mi limitai a rivolgere ad entrambi un semplice cenno del capo. Le mie labbra erano pressate in una sottile linea, dietro la quale qualsiasi parola di ringraziamento o cordoglio rimaneva muta, ancora appesa nella mia gola completamente secca.

Procedendo verso l'ingresso principale, assistetti da lontano ad un'animata discussione tra Hange e Levi. Non capii molto, ma presto vidi il capitano spingerla via e filare dritto dentro al palazzo. Zoppicava e le sue mani si erano arricciate in rigidi pugni.

Non appena Hange mi notò, mi si fece incontro, scuotendo il capo. La guardai chiedendole con lo sguardo cosa fosse successo. E lei, poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla, mi chiese: "Ti prego, più tardi dagli un'occhiata tu". Annuii in risposta, incerta se volesse parlare almeno con me. _Io? Perché io?_

Dal canto mio, morivo dalla voglia di vederlo. Pur non ancora sapendo cosa dirgli o come minimamente approcciarlo dopo la spedizione. Non ne avevo il coraggio, lo ammetto. Al solo pensiero mi sentivo male. Cosa avrei mai potuto dirgli in quella situazione? Come avrei potuto aiutarlo? Potevo solo immaginare cosa gli stesse passando per la testa.

Non avevo nemmeno finito di rientrare in stanza che mi stavo già levando di dosso l'uniforme e il resto, cercando di raggiungere il bagno il prima possibile. Fui colta da un'improvvisa nausea e alla vista del gabinetto non seppi più trattenermi.

Sentivo le budella contorcersi e con la spinta dell'ultimo conato mi lasciai cadere a terra. Su quel pavimento gelido mi resi conto di quanto mi sentissi sola e persa. Quel solo pensiero fu abbastanza per convincermi. Volevo vederlo, sapere cos'era successo alla sua gamba, come stava. Dovevo vederlo.

Cercai di lavarmi in fretta. Sotto l'acqua notai alcuni lividi e tagli su braccia e gambe, ma niente di serio. E fortunatamente, nonostante la leggera contusione alla testa, sembravo stare piuttosto bene. Tornai in camera e senza pensarci troppo indossai la mia vestaglia da notte.

Ormai fuori dalla mia stanza mi resi conto che forse sarebbe stato poco appropriato. Dopo tutto Levi era un mio superiore... _Chissene frega. Come se gli importasse qualcosa di come sto vestita..._

Bussai, non sapendo cosa aspettarmi dietro quella massiccia porta o se anche solo aspettarmi qualcosa. _Probabilmente non vorrà vedere nessuno..._ Ma non volevo mollare subito, così bussai ancora. Ma nulla. Ancora una volta, ma niente. _Un'ultima volta, poi giuro su Dio-_

Proprio mentre stavo per bussare di nuovo, la porta si spalancò, rivelando una figura completamente immersa nell'oscurità della stanza alle sue spalle. _Levi._

Se ne stava lì, con i capelli in disordine e ancora bagnati - forse era appena uscito dalla doccia - il suo sguardo vuoto, la sua mascella contratta, il suo torso appena illuminato dalle flebili luci del corridoio, i suoi muscoli tesi, una mano sulla porta e l'altra su una garza premuta sul petto. Più in basso indossava solo i pantaloni del suo pigiama, sapientemente accorciati su una gamba a rilevare una stretta benda intorno alla caviglia.

Una vista da togliere il fiato tanto quanto da spezzarti il cuore.

Improvvisamente fui incapace di scandire una singola parola o anche solo ricordare perché mi trovassi lì in prima istanza. Per fortuna, Levi mi tolse dall'imbarazzo di fare il primo passo: "Daphne". Il basso tono della sua voce sembrò far vibrare lo spazio intorno a noi, riempendolo centimetro dopo centimetro. E a me sembrò quasi di sentirlo scorrere per le mie ossa.

Sei lettere e mi sembrava di essere già in preda alle vertigini.

Esitò ad aggiungere altro, attendendo una mia risposta. Riuscii a malapena ad aprire la bocca, incapace di articolare un pensiero di senso compiuto. "Cosa ci fai qui? Dovresti essere già a letto" disse poi lui prendendomi alla sprovvista.

Non so che cosa mi fosse preso in quel momento, ma non riuscivo a smettere di fissarlo. E soprattutto non riuscivo a togliere gli occhi di dosso dal suo petto e da cosa stesse nascondendo sotto quella garza. Così avanzai inconsciamente e quando fui a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, gli spostai la mano dal petto tanto da rivelare una profonda ferita.

"Levi..."

Ero ormai completamente entrata nella stanza e Levi sfruttò l'occasione per chiudere con una mano la porta alle mie spalle. A quel punto eravamo soli in quella stanza, quasi totalmente immersi nel buio, giusto ad un passo l'uno dall'altro.

Riuscivo a sentire i suoi occhi incombere su di me mentre ispezionavo la sua ferita.

"Levi, sembra essere messa male... Lascia che ti aiuti. È il minimo che io possa fare per te dopo ieri... E anche oggi, a dire il vero..."

"Ti ho già detto che sopravvivere alla spedizione sarebbe stato sufficiente. Siamo pari" disse afferrandomi piano per il polso.

Cercai il suo sguardo nell'oscurità e facendomi più avanti, dissi: "Senti, lascia che ti aiuti e basta"

Lasciò andare il mio polso e dandomi le spalle, mi disse "Il kit medico è nell'altra stanza". Così lo seguii nell'oscurità di quello che sembrava un ufficio, _il suo ufficio_. Poi aprì una porta alla fine della stanza, sul lato destro, rivelando la sua camera da letto.

Era tutto esattamente come mi aspettavo che fosse: semplice ed estremamente ordinato.

La camera era decorata con niente più del necessario. Una massiccia testata in legno era accostata alla parete sulla mia sinistra, ai lati due piccoli comodini e di fronte, a circa un metro di distanza, si ergeva un grande armadio a doppia anta. Alla mia destra una parete completamente spoglia con al centro una porta in legno massello. _Il suo bagno_ , pensai.

Quasi tutta la luce proveniva da una grande finestra sulla mia sinistra, precisamente allineata tra il letto e l'armadio, mentre una piccola candela su uno dei due comodini illuminava una scatola. _Deve essere il kit medico di cui parlava_. Non appena lo vidi, gli ordinai: "Seduto sul letto".

Sorprendentemente, obbedì senza fiatare.

Dopo aver preso il kit, mi voltai e guardandomi, Levi diede un colpetto sul suo letto, in un punto alla sua sinistra. Seguii silenziosamente le sue istruzioni e lo raggiunsi. Ventiquattro ore prima lo avrei azzannato se avesse provato anche solo un'altra volta ad ordinarmi qualcosa a gesti.

Sedendomi, appoggiai il ginocchio sul letto, facendo scivolare una gamba sotto di me. Senza perdere altro tempo diedi un'occhiata al kit, cercando di farmi un'idea su cosa poter usare. Poi presi Levi per le spalle, facendolo ruotare verso di me dal momento che la sua ferita si trovava sul suo lato destro, a pochi centimetri dalla sua clavicola.

Sanificandomi le mani ponderai il da farsi. Aveva già fermato il sangue, ma un paio di punti erano necessari: Il taglio era lungo e profondo.

Nel frattempo Levi continuava a fissarmi mentre iniziavo a pulirgli la ferita. Tutto d'un tratto, in una sola mossa, mi prese per i fianchi, sollevandomi e posizionandomi su di lui. Poi disse: "Così puoi lavorare meglio".

"L-levi, le tue gambe... Non ti fanno male?" Fui colta da un inaspettato imbarazzo, non appena sentii la mia pelle direttamente a contatto con la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. Mi resi improvvisamente conto di quanto corto e sottile fosse il mio vestito.

"Non potrei battermi con un gigante, ma posso sopportare questo" e così dicendo, puntò lo sguardo verso le mie cosce.

Cercai di distogliere la sua attenzione, cambiando argomento e tornando sulla sua ferita. "Come ti pare. Farò presto" lo incalzai prontamente. "Fa con calma" disse lui con un filo di voce.

Mentre gli pulivo la ferita Levi era rimasto in religioso silenzio. E dopo un po' se ne uscì dicendo: "Sei stata brava oggi".

"Non penso..." gli risposi subito.

"Perché? Sei ancora viva" disse cercando il mio sguardo, ancora fisso in un punto tra i lembi della sua ferita.

 _"Sei viva. Sei sopravvissuta. Anche. Questa. Volta. Piccola canaglia. Sei sopravvissuta e loro no_." Iniziò a punzecchiarmi quella voce nella testa. Ma aveva ragione. In fondo ero solo stata fortunata. Se non fosse stato per Eren, avrei fatto la stessa fine di Petra, o Eld, o di tutti gli altri.

Non avevo ancora il coraggio di condividere i miei pensieri con lui e quando provai a raggiungere il disinfettante nel kit, evitando di rispondergli, Levi mi bloccò con un braccio. Poi disse, come fosse un ordine:

"Guardami"

Ma io lo ignorai, cercando di allungare il mio braccio oltre il suo. Così mi afferrò con una mano sola per le guance, forzandomi a voltarmi verso di lui. I suoi occhi si muovevano impazienti tra i miei, come se stesse cercando un indizio per quel mio silenzio.

"Cosa c'è? Non dirmi che non pensi di non meritare di essere ancora in vita?"

Provai a ricompormi, ricambiando il suo sguardo inteso, ma senza dire nulla. Ancora incapace di confessare. In realtà ero al mio limite. Al suo cospetto mi sentivo sempre come un libro aperto. Facilmente leggibile. Inevitabilmente chiaro.

D'improvviso la sua stretta su di me si fece più forte e il suo tono più scuro e teso. La sua voce risuonò quasi come un ringhio e parlando tra i denti disse: "Credi di non meritare di essere viva al posto della mia squadra? Al posto dei valenti soldati come Eld... Gunther... Petra... e persino Oruo?"

"Smettitela..." esplosi all'improvviso, distogliendo lo sguardo e liberandomi dalla sua presa. Mi alzai di scatto e massaggiandomi la mascella mi allontanai. Stavo quasi per andarmene, quando Levi parlò di nuovo: "Credevi che non sarei venuto a saperlo?".

Al suono di quelle parole fui costretta a voltarmi.

"Eren mi ha detto tutto" disse alzandosi dal letto.

"Che voi due non volevate andarvene. Non volevate lasciarli da soli" fece un passo in avanti.

"Che Eld si è opposto, imponendovi i suoi ordini. E che tu hai deciso di seguirli" ne fece un altro.

"Che quando li avete visti morire, uno dopo l'altro, eri pronta ad andare a combatterlo" ne fece un altro finché non fu proprio di fronte a me.

A pochi centimetri dalla mia faccia bisbigliò: "Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare, Dafne"

Rimasi immobile, cercando di digerire le sue parole e la sua incombente vicinanza. Poi pian piano si fece più avanti e mi solleticò l'orecchio dicendo: "Sai cosa? Penso che tutto questo non abbia nulla a che vedere con la spedizione".

Poi passò all'altro: "Penso sia solo il tuo rimorso"

Così tornò all'altro: "Non c'entra niente aver portato o meno a termine la missione. O nemmeno essere sopravvissuta alla spedizione. No..."

Tornò all'altro, questa volta scandendo ogni singola parola il più lentamente possibile: "E' il rimorso di non aver potuto salvare qualcuno a cui tenevi. Un'altra volta..."

Poi riportò il volto proprio di fronte al mio: "Ora dimmi. Mi sbaglio?"

Presa da un'improvvisa rabbia, senza nemmeno accorgermene lo afferrai violentemente per il collo, facendo una leggera pressione, tanto da non strozzarlo, ma abbastanza da fargli del male. Lo tirai verso di me al punto che i nostri nasi si toccarono e digrignando i denti gli dissi: "Non credere di potermi parlare in questo modo solo perché ieri sera piangevo tra le tue braccia, Levi". E premendo più forte: "Non ti azzardare..."

Mentre parlavo, lui continuava a fissarmi quasi impassibile, senza battere ciglio, come se le mie dita intorno al suo collo fossero niente. Siamo onesti, avrebbe potuto liberarsi dalla mia presa in un secondo, eppure non lo fece.

Poi portando la mascella in avanti, quasi toccando le mie labbra, Levi mi disse: "Vai pure. Stringi più forte se ti fa stare meglio"

Inalai profondamente cercando di non perdere completamente il controllo e ucciderlo sul colpo, ma ancora non riuscivo ad allentare la presa.

Così Levi, vedendomi tentennare, iniziò a farsi ancora più avanti spingendomi con il peso del suo corpo contro il muro alle mie spalle. Non appena sentii il gelo della parete dietro di me, vidi le sue braccia alzarsi. I suoi pugni si posizionarono all'altezza della mia testa contro il muro, mentre il suo collo era ancora stretto tra le mie dita.

"Credi che non mi senta anch'io così? Credi che non avrei dato la mia vita per loro? Ci sentiamo tutti così. Ogni singola volta"

Al suono delle sue parole le mie braccia caddero inermi lungo il mio corpo.

Che diavolo mi era preso? Fino a pochi minuti prima ero arrivata lì con le migliori intenzioni. Volevo aiutarlo, volevo stargli accanto e ora? Ora lo stavo quasi strozzando. Dovevo darmi una calmata quanto prima. Dovevamo entrambi darci una calmata. In fondo ci sentivamo entrambi solamente esausti, impotenti e inguaribilmente in lutto.

_Calmati Daphne._

Mi strofinai furiosamente gli occhi, come se le mie dita potessero scorticarmi di dosso l'enorme frustrazione che provavo in quel momento. E così ingoiai tutto il mio orgoglio. Mi era quasi impossibile sopportare che Levi mi avesse letta così facilmente. Era quasi umiliante.

Sospirai e finalmente sollevai lo sguardo da terra. Istintivamente alzai la mia mano per raggiungere di nuovo il suo collo. Lasciai le dita scorrere piano come se potessi tracciare delicatamente la parola _scusa_ lungo la sua pelle. Avevo davvero passato il segno.

Più in basso la sua ferita aveva ripreso a sanguinare, così con una mano lo guidai indietro sul suo letto, riposizionandomi a cavalcioni su di lui. Poi dissi, con un filo di voce: "Finiamo questa cosa e basta"

Rimanemmo in totale silenzio mentre rincominciavo praticamente da capo la pulizia della ferita.

Quando mi sporsi a destra per prendere il disinfettante nel kit, sentii le mani di Levi scivolare sulla mia pelle, facendosi strada lungo le mie cosce fino alla mia schiena. In un punto ben preciso: nella parte più bassa, pochi centimetri prima che tutto potesse diventare estraneamente fuori luogo.

Gli lanciai un'occhiata, ma lui si difese prontamente: "E' solo per non farti cadere".

involontariamente alzai gli occhi al cielo: "Come ti pare. Questo potrebbe far male". Così applicai il prodotto sulla ferita, ma Levi non fece una piega.

Dopo un po' riprese di nuovo la parola: "Farlan e Isabel... Li ho visti morire durante la mia prima spedizione senza che potessi fare qualcosa. Eravamo solo dei ragazzini dell'underground. Non dovevamo nemmeno essere lì. Non dovevano morire lì. E io non dovevo sopravvivere lì"

Solo una piccola pausa.

"Ma è andata così. E questa cosa non migliora con il tempo, sappilo. Ogni spedizione è una roulette russa e devi solo sperare che questa volta non sia tu a beccarti il bossolo"

"Mi dispiace Levi..." fu l'unica cosa che seppi dire. Chissà come doveva sentirsi in quel momento.

Poi dopo essermi sanificata di nuovo le mani, sapendo con che maniaco dell'igiene avevo a che fare, presi ago e filo. Ma prima di procedere trovai la forza di dirgli: "E' solo che non credo che questa vita sia fatta per me. Nemmeno quella nell'Underground, quella breve libertà che ho vissuto dopo che Martha mi aveva lasciata uscire... Mi sembra di essere in modalità sopravvivenza da ventiquattro anni"

Quasi esitai prima di riprendere parola.

"Certe volte non ne posso più. E altre volte invece riesco a cavarmela senza problemi... Come se ci fosse un'altra persona dentro di me a prendere le redini della situazione... Non so fino a quando reggerò. A quanta altra sofferenza e morte dovrò assistere prima di crollare..."

Ero allo stremo delle mie forze e il mio tono era diventato decisamente più quieto quando gli dissi: "O forse è solo il fatto che tu sei il soldato più forte dell'umanità e io una semplice ragazzina dell'Underground"

Posandogli una mano sul petto, riuscivo a sentire il suo cuore acclarare al suono delle mie parole e le sue mani su di me affondare la presa, sprofondando nella mia pelle quasi trapassando il tessuto sottile.

Così ci ritrovammo di nuovo a fissarci in silenzio. Quel vuoto si stava facendo insopportabile quando decisi di riportare l'attenzione sulla ferita: "Dovrei prenderti qualcosa da mordere mentre ti cucio la-"

Ma trattenendomi sopra di lui mi disse: "Non è necessario. Posso sopportare"

"Sì, certo, campione, ma guarda questo farà davvero male-"

"Ti ho detto che posso sopportare"

A guardarlo bene, sembrava piuttosto serio, così decisi di procedere, ribadendo: "Ok, ma fermami se senti troppo dolore"

Sentii una leggera pressione sulla schiena non appena l'ago affondò nella sua pelle, ma fatto il primo nodo la sua presa su di me si allentò e le sue dita iniziarono ad accarezzarmi delicatamente con piccoli cerchi lungo la veste.

"Di queste case non è rimasto che qualche brandello di muro" disse mentre il filo formava un altro nodo sulla sua pelle.

"Di tanti che mi corrispondevano non è rimasto" una piccola pausa "neppure tanto". Strinsi un altro nodo.

"Ma nel cuore nessuna croce manca" un altro.

"E' il mio cuore il paese più straziato"

Orami avevo concluso la sutura e guardando attentamente quelle quattro croci sulla sua pelle, perfettamente allineate alla sua ferita, sentii le sue parole farsi strada fino ai miei occhi, dove una dopo l'altra si ammassarono sulle mie ciglia come rugiada dopo una notte umida.

Così alzai lo sguardo, sperando di riuscire a dire qualcosa.

"E' una poesia che ho trovato nella libreria di Erwin" aggiunse Levi.

"Levi..." dissi cercando di stabilizzarmi con una mano sulla sua spalla. Quelle parole mi avevano dato le vertigini.

All'improvviso mi tirò più vicino a sé, stringendomi più forte e avvolgendomi completamente, mentre sentivo il mio corpo quasi sprofondare su di lui e la mia veste alzarsi leggermente.

"Non devi per forza sopportare o superare il dolore. Devi solo continuare ad andare avanti, Dafne. Il fatto che tu sia ancora viva non fa di te la strega cattiva dell'Est. Ma un sopravvissuto, un combattente"

Feci del mio meglio per trattenere le lacrime. Volevo dimostrargli che lo stavo ascoltando, che avevo ascoltato ogni sua singola parola da quando ci eravamo conosciuti.

Percependomi in difficoltà e guardandomi dritto negli occhi, aggiunse: "Il tempo non gioca dalla nostra parte, ma se imparerai a fare tesoro di ogni secondo che ti è concesso, il mondo sarà tuo. Fai quello che credi sia giusto e non guardarti più indietro. Non avere mai rimpianti"

Ricambiai il suo sguardo e sospirando, annuii.

Allungai un braccio e presi una garza per coprire i punti. Così, ancora stretta nella sua presa, praticamente incollata a lui, gli chiesi un po' ingenuamente: 

"Allora davvero non hai alcun rimpianto? Nemmeno uno?".

"Un paio" disse lui, muovendo il suo sguardo impaziente tra i miei occhi e le mie labbra.

Le sue mani scivolarono silenziose lungo i miei fianchi stringendomi, come se volesse tenermi ancora più vicino a lui, quando lo spazio tra noi era già completamente svanito da un pezzo. Sentii il mio respiro accorciarsi e la mia schiena inarcarsi istintivamente, mentre mi allineava con qualcosa di duro sotto di me, premendomi delicatamente su di esso.

Nonostante i suoi occhi stanchi, le narici di Levi si erano spalancate come quelle di un animale selvatico di fronte alla sua preda, respirando affannosamente su di essa. Un' improvvisa brama aveva creato come una linea sottile e pungente dal mio stomaco alle mie gambe e a quel punto i miei fianchi non riuscivano a restare fermi, muovendosi quasi impercettibilmente su di lui.

Una fitta nebbia di respiri sospesi si era materializzata in quei pochi centimetri tra i nostri volti, mentre inspiravamo ed espiravamo, con la bocca spalancata, aspettando con impazienza che uno di noi facesse il primo passo falso. Chi dei due fosse stato pronto ad arrendersi e perdere.

LEVI'S POV

Sentivo le mani prudermi, fremere dall'impazienza a causa sua. Tutto perché egoisticamente volevo di più da lei.

La sua figura si è perfettamente modellata sulla mia: eravamo come due pezzi di puzzle da tempo perduti e ora riuniti. Ho esaminato ogni centimetro del suo corpo davanti a me con il mio respiro, passandole accanto, senza mai toccarla. Poi deglutendo a fatica, ho confessato:

"Dafne, quando ti ho vista appesa a quell'albero oggi...". 

Sospirai cercando di darmi un contegno:"Il fatto che tu sia vivo è più che sufficiente per me ..."

Poi tornai sul suo viso. Appoggiando la mia fronte sulla sua e afferrandole piano la nuca, mormorai:

"Ma tu di' una parola..."

Mi sentii quasi liquefare, quasi sprofondare nel letto, quando lei mi sussurrò:

"Ti prego."


	14. Update

Ciao a tutti,

eliminerò questo "update" presto, volevo solo informarvi che a causa di impegni universitari **non riuscirò ad aggiornare la storia molto presto** , ma tornerò sicuramente a pubblicare a fine mese. Mi scuso tanto, ma spero possiate capire e pazientare.

Un'altra nota per chi mi segue su **TikTok** : non fate troppo affidamento sui miei aggiornamenti lì perché molto probabilmente smetterò di usare il profilo legato alla storia (non riesco a stargli dietro). 

Spero che stiate tutti bene, al sicuro e in salute. Se volete lasciare un **commento** con ciò che pensate accadrà nei prossimi capitoli o cosa vorreste vedere, veramente qualsiasi cosa, scrivete pure. Anzi mi farebbe super piacere.

Vi mando un abbraccio,

Laurelle


End file.
